


Deep Down in the Rabbit Hole

by LollipopPyscho



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, God Complex, Kid Tom, Kid Tord, M/M, Major Character Injury, My first Eddsworld fanfic, Pain, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom's mom and Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopPyscho/pseuds/LollipopPyscho
Summary: "What's depression like?"If the only sound hadn't been their breathing, Tom would have missed the question. It bounced off the concrete walls despite it being nothing above a whisper. It echoed as if it was trapped within Tom's own mind; His own insanity. Glancing down at the nearly empty bottle of another alcoholic beverage that was given to him, Tom finished off the last of his Smirnoff. He looked at the clear glass before throwing it onto the wall, having It shatter to a hundred miniature pieces. Matt had flinched, but Tom didn't."It's like drowning.He stated, voice hoarse from lack of use. He stared at the bars that hosted them inside."Except....you can see everyone."He pressed himself more against the cold stone wall. He closed his eyeless eyes as he took a deep breath."And everyone is breathing."





	1. The Color Red

**_It had started when Tom was six years old._ **

 

_At the time, he was learning about his colors. He remembers blue, green, red, purple, orange, and so forth. Tom's mom had been rather excited to see her son picking out the correct color that she would ask him. When asked what was his favorite color, Tom had gave his mother such a wide smile, it nearly blinded her from his brightness._

 

_"My favorite color is red!"_

 

_It was then she couldn't help but hug the small boy into her arms. "I like that color too." She whispered into his ear._

 

**_It continued when Tom turned eight years old._ **

 

_It was his birthday and he was still stuck wearing the same yellow shirt, but he had ditched the overalls for jeans. His mother was watching as he came out from behind the wall. He was holding the raggedy teddy bear that he always has clutched in his arms. She had cooed at him causing him to give off that radiant smile of his. His father was behind her, smoking that pipe, and smiling._

 

_"Happy birthday son!" He stated. Tom had grinned and ran to his parents. Both of them hugging him. "We got you a little something."_

 

_Tom had reached up for the present in his mother's arms. She gave a sweet smile towards the boy before looking at her husband. "Give the boy his present. He has bee good, yes?"_

 

_"Our Thomas is always good." She handed him the present, and he ripped it open. Inside was a hoodie. A red hoodie with his name etched upon the front. "Because red is your favorite color." She stated._

 

_Thomas never stopped wearing it._

 

**_It happened when Tom was Ten years old._ **

 

_Tom's father had wanted to get some fresh air. On his way down the walk way in the backyard, he could hear the pattering of small footsteps. He turns around to see To in his, still oversized, red hoodie. He was grinning up at his father, and clutching the teddy bear into his arms._

 

_"Can I come!?"_

 

_His voice was sweet and delicate. Tom's father could hear his wife's voice ways away. He looked over at the rose garden she was tending to. "Yes, let him go with you. He always gets stuck in the house with me. I think he needs some time with his father."_

 

_He had couldn't agree more. He placed his hand on his son's head, and continued to walk with the young boy following his footsteps. It had been a nice warm spring, and the breeze was just perfect. Tom had asked many questions, but who wouldn't. His father didn't mind one bit. He asked him about the lake, the trees, the flowers, and the wind. His father did his best to explain well enough for the smaller male to understand. His father stopped at the clearing where there were deer grazing the land. He placed both his larger hands on Tom's shoulders._

 

_"We must be quiet Tom. We do not wish to scare them away." He stated. Tom stood still. He looked at the animals with such fascination. One of the deer's many children walked up to its mother and started to feed off the same area the mother was. Tom was excited._

 

_"That's like me, right?" He asked as he looked over at his father. His father nodded. "Yes, attached to your mother by the hip." He pulled the pipe out of his mouth and blew the smoke ring away from the two._

 

**_Bang_ **

 

**_Bang_ **

 

**_Bang_ ** ****

 

_Tom had nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of gunshots. He hugged his father's leg terrified. His father growled. "Damn hunters. Do they know it is illegal to hunt here?"_

 

_Tom had turned his head to see the deer that they were watching before, lying side by side in what could be considered a pool of red. Tom felt frightened. He hugged his father close._

 

_"Stay here, Thomas. I'm going to have a small talk to these hunters, okay?"_

 

_Tom nodded. He watched his father disappear behind the bushes and trees. He started to fidget, and his breathing began to get shallow. Before he knew it the gun sounds went off once more._

 

**_Bang_ **

 

**_Bang_ **

 

**_Bang_ **

 

_Tom jumped from fright. And without a second thought, he ran the same way his father went. Pushing passed tree branches, pushes, thorns, and climbing over logs. He looked around the place to see if he could find his father._

 

_"DADDY!"_

 

_He screamed at the top of his lungs. His breathing was getting even more shallow than before. He clutched his chest as tears prickled his eyes._

 

_"DADDY! PLEASE!"_

 

_He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back home where is mother was. Where she would always be. He continued to walk, but stopped when the same color red that was surrounding the deer, was surrounding him. He started shaking violently. '_

 

_'Why is there so much red?' He asked himself in his head. 'Where's Daddy?'_

 

_Tom bit his bottom lip and hugged the bear tight against his chest. He pushed the large leaf away from his eyes. The first time in a long time his bear fell from his arms. Lying in the most red he could have ever witness was his father. His back was towards the smaller boy. Tom hesitantly made his way over towards his father. The bear lying forgotten on the ground._

 

_"D-Daddy?" He whispered. He got on his knees, but careful of the red. He pressed his hand on the other's back, and pulled him towards him. He screamed when he saw what he looked like. Tom screamed. Tom cried. Tom shook. Tom forgot to even breath. Tom's dad was dead._

 

_Blood was decorating Tom's hands like paint on finger paint day in school. When Tom looked up, he could see red on the uniform one of the hunters wore when they were shooting deer. It was all red. The man looked down at Tom for a moment, he was shocked to find the child had no eyes. He pointed his rifle at the little kid._

 

_"I'm so sorry." He whispered before he pulled the trigger._

 

_Tom could only see red._

 

**_When Tom was eleven, he didn't like red anymore._ **

 

~0~

 

"Another shot of vodka..." Tom waved his hand around to catch the bartender's attention. She turned her head over towards the brown haired male. Her blonde hair falling around her perfectly like a halo. Tom thought she looked very pretty to be in a place like this. Angels shouldn't be casted out into a hellhole like the bar he goes to everyday. 

 

"I think you had enough, Tom." Her voice was sweet. She took the glass from her regular customer. "You've been drinking an awful lot lately. Care to talk about it?" 

 

Tom waved his hand as he slouched down on the bar counter. He picked at the blue string of his hoodie. "I just want to drink." He mumbled as he let out a long sigh. He sounded exhausted. Well who wouldn't. It was around 2 in the morning. Patrons were leaving and she was left behind to clean up the mess. 

 

"I'm going to call Edd." She reached for the phone that was stuck on the wall behind her. She grabbed it, and started dialing the number she shouldn't have to recognize. 

 

"Don't." Tom pushed out of his seat. "I can leave m-myself." His voice was slurred. Clearly he was not well enough to drive or walk back home. "No, Tom. I'm calling Edd. Sit down." She reached over for a bottle of water, and poured the clear liquid within the glass. She set it down in front of the seat Tom was just at. "I don't need another accident from you, Tom." 

 

After about 30 minutes, the bar's doors opened to reveal a tired looking Edd. He hadn't even known that Tom had snuck out of his room and went down here. He was still in pajamas, and his hair was a mess. He walked over towards the now sleeping Tom. Luckily Matt was behind him. 

 

"Thanks for calling, Autumn." Edd patted Tom's back. "How much is the bill?" 

 

"It's on the house." Autumn stated. "I just want him in bed, and well." She crossed her arms loosely. "Edd, what's wrong with Tom? Even I know that he drunk more than he is used to." 

 

Edd looked down at the snoring Tom. Matt grabbed him, and hoisted him up on his back. Tom grumbled something unrecognizable, and went right back to snoring softly. 

 

"We...uh...lost a friend." He mumbled. Autumn looked shocked. She looked a the two. "Really?" Edd bit his bottom lip. 

 

"Tom hasn't been taking it well." Autumn nodded her head. "I'm so sorry. Please give him my condolences." Edd nodded his head.

 

"Come on Matt. Let's get him home." Matt nodded his head. He waved at Autumn.

 

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

 

Edd shrugged. "I hope so, Matt. I hope so."   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Blue Lips Blue Veins

**_It had started when Tord was five years old._ **

 

 

_If he was a normal child he would be in the care of loving parents. Parents who wanted him around, and loved him unconditionally. He would have a pretty two story house with a large yard. The car he would ride in would be a family van that could host a family because his mother would be expecting another child soon, and his father would constantly tell him it is going to be another boy. If he was a normal child, he would learn to play catch with his strong father who could carry firewood with one arm back into the house with little to no help. His mother would teach him how to bake warm goods to keep the house smelling sweet and homey. If Tord was a normal child he would be playing in the snow with his younger sibling who he could protect in love. If Tord was a normal child, he would have a family, and he wouldn't feel so alone._

_But he wasn't normal._

 

_Tord didn't have loving parents anymore. He didn't have a mother with long beautiful sandy tresses that surrounded her like a halo. He didn't have a father that had smoky grey eyes that almost looked silver that could pierce into anyone's soul. He didn't have a younger sibling who he could protect, love, and care for like an older brother should. He didn't have a large two story house with a large yard and a family van, because there were no family. He didn't have any of that. Tord wasn't a normal child because he bares the emotional scar of watching his parents burn to death in front of his very own eyes. Tord was far from normal. In this cold winter night, he was watched as his mother burned to the point he couldn't even tell the difference between flesh and clothing. He witnessed his father try to stomp his mother out in a fit of panic. He could hear the cracking of her bones being crushed under his boot. Tord could see the fire catching onto his father's leg. He could see his father try to wave the fire off him, but had tripped and fell right into the fire that was burning half of their house. The smell of burnt flesh and charred organs filled his nostril. He remember it as if it was a blur._

 

 

_In that cold wintery night, he was picked up by a fireman who burst down the door to save him. He was sure he was going to go next. In this winter storm, he was saved by a raging fire that should have killed him, but didn't. If Tord was a bit older, he would have laughed at the irony._

 

 

  
_**It continued when Tord turned seven.**  _

 

 

_He was placed into an orphaned that was home for many boys like him. Mentally damaged and abandoned by some circumstances that just seemed to surreal to happen. He was under intense care for his emotional scars that he could barely even remember. Therapy after therapy; medicine after medicine; diagnoses after diagnoses. Tord likes to think that if he wasn't mentally insane as it was, he was surely going to be now from all this crap. The building itself looked as if it was going to fall upon them and crush them to death. He could already see the picture of his death clearly. Lying under a large beam of would with a nail stabbed right into his chest as his blood spills out into the wooden floorboards. That would be a sight._

 

 

_He walks up to his room which he shares with five other kids near his age. They all look like they hadn't had a good wash in forever. The place stunk of mildew and grime. There was even a draft that sent shiver down his spine. The window was open causing the wind to blow inside. He could tell by the way the curtains blew gently. They were the color blue. The color that Tord didn't really like. Blue was too calm, too tranquil. It wasn't filled with enough passion for him. He dropped his bag near the bed that was deemed has his. He guessed it was his seeing the name drawn on paper read 'TORD' in messy scribbling writing. Tord sat down on the bed, and patted the stiff quilt._

 

 

_"I'm Bobby!" One of the kid introduces to him. Tord looked at him with a bitter expression. He didn't belong in a place like this. This place was for the filthy and the low. He wasn't any of that._

 

 

_"I don't care who you are." Tord stated bitterly. He pulled the blanket over his body, and rolled over. His back was turned to the children of the room. They all looked at one another and shrugged. It was whatever._

 

 

**_It happened when Tord turned nine._ **

 

 

_Tord had been in that hellhole for two long years, but he didn't make waste of any of his days there. After the week of his delivery there, he made sure all the children knew who was truly the boss. He made sure each and everyone of them knew he was not someone to fuck with. He had made them soldiers in his eyes. Maybe it was all those war documentaries he would watch on television, or maybe it was all those scars he barred. He wasn't sure, but he knew he liked being their boss. He loved the praise he would force them to give him, but most of all, he loved their fear. The fear of being harmed in anyway shape or form. He loved how well they listened to him without much complaints. The smile decorated on his face when no mistake was made that night couldn't possibly compare to the sick and twisted grin when he is forced to dish out dire punishment because they couldn't do what he asked correctly._

 

 

_It first started off with burning their pathetic cheap plastic toys in the fireplace. He would force them to watch their favorite action figure melt like ice cream on a summer day. Those tears running down their cheeks as they tried to beg for Tord to forgive them. He would only laugh, and push them away from him. What kind of a leader would he be if he easily showed them respect? Not a good one. He learned that in one of the communist documentary he read about in class. He would set an example out of those were rewarded and those were punished._

 

 

_It was once again snowing in Norway. When does it never snow in this frozen wasteland?  Tord had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched the lake before him freeze over with a thin sheen of ice coating it. The ice was of course blue. Why? Because blue is pretty much the only color that couldn't reflect off ice. Blue was such a waste of a perfectly good color. He grabbed a rock. Before he could throw it into the lake and break the ice, one of the balls that the others were playing with bounced off Tord's head, and rolled upon the ice. Tord blinked for a moment, before slowly turning his head over towards the children who done it. One of the kids he recognized as Bobby was quick to apologize. He was blabbering about how he didn't mean to do what he did. His voice cracking as tears began to well up in his eyes._

 

 

_"T-Tord please....I-I didn't mean to." He sobbed out as he wiped at his eyes. Tord gave a small smile at the other. "It's okay, Bobby."_

 

 

_They way his voice sounded made it sound like punishment was going to be ensured. All the other kids watched as Tord walked back into the orphanage. They all looked at Bobby with panicked eyes._

 

 

_That night after a quiet dinner, all the boys were sent off to bed. The moon was full, and was glowing its light upon the lake that hosted the ball. Tord was sure that the ball was now froze over due to a cold night. He was the only one that wasn't asleep. He turned his eyes towards Bobby's bed. He watched the male shift a bit before falling back into a limp state. Tord stood up. He made his way over towards the bed that was occupied with the raven haired boy. He placed his hand over Bobby's mouth causing him to instinctively wake up. His eyes bugged out. They met with smoky grey. Tord made a quiet motion with putting his finger over his lips. "Be quiet." He whispered to the other._

 

 

_Follow me."_

 

 

_And follow the other did._

 

 

_They were outside in front of the lake. Tord looked over at Bobby. He gave a wide grin towards the other. "Would you like my forgiveness Buddy?"_

_Bobby didn't let the misname get to him. He nodded his head as he clutched his blue shirt. This made Tord want to roll his eyes in distaste. "See that ball over there?"_

_Tord pointed to the ice glazed ball in the middle of the lake. Bobby nodded his head._

_"I want you to get it back for me."_

 

 

_Bobby looked rather uncomfortable with the request. He hugged himself as the wind blew passed him. "I-Is there another way to get you the ball, S-Sir?"_

 

 

  
_Tord knew that the other would ask a question like this. He inspected his nails as he look over at the male with a bored expression._

 

 

  
_"If there was, I wouldn't be having you walk out there, now would I?" Tord turned his sharp gaze towards the male. Bobby stiffened as he shook his head._

 

 

  
_"No, I guess not." He mumbled. He looked back at the ball. His face showing great distain for this job. He took careful steps towards the edge of the frozen lake. It was so thin it was clear to see. Taking one last glance over at Tord, Bobby took his first step._

 

 

_The cold seeped through his fluffy socks he got from one of the nuns. The cold stung the bottom of his foot, but he didn't mind it very much. He was much more terrified of Tord. He inched towards the ball with ease. He kept looking at Tord as if the other would help him, but of course Tord only stared back. Tord waved for the other to continue._

 

 

_"Hurry now, or it'll break."_

 

  
_This made Bobby rush a bit quicker towards the ball. He wrapped both his hands around the ball. It was cold to the touch. Tord wasn't shocked about the fact that the ball was stuck to the ice. He knew that would happen. Bobby pulled on the ball trying to get it loose. When he did, the force made him stumble back and land hard on his backside. He closed his eyes as if he was inspected the ice to start giving away, but it didn't. This made Tord rather amused. Bobby looked up at the sky, in which started to snow. The white flurries falling around him like the ash fell around Tord when he watched his house burned down._

 

 

  
_Bobby started to easily get up from his back. He made sure to be extra careful, but in all honesty, that wasn't going to safe the poor child. There were cracking sound filling the air when Bobby was near the edge. This made them both stop. Bobby looking down at the spider webs of cracks surrounding him, and Tord looking at Bobby's terrified face._  
  
_"T-To-"_

 

 

  
_"Go slow." Was all he told him._

 

 

  
_Bobby continued his trek very slowly, but that didn't save him. Before he could do anything else, he fell through the ice. Tord watched the other flail. Sad that Bobby couldn't swim. Tord watched as the other gurgled under the icy cold water. He seen flailing like that before though._

 

 

  
_Right._

 

 

_His parents flailed like that as they were being burned by the flames of hell._

 

 

  
_Tord smirked as he turned his back on Bobby. Leaving the poor defenseless child to die scared and alone._

 

 

  
_In a lake of blue._

 

 

  
_The next morning, the orphanage was surrounded by paramedics, policemen, and sobbing nuns. Tord has watched from the sidelines as Bobby's cold body was being placed upon one of those cots. He could hear the story the policemen was giving the nuns._

 

 

  
_Poor Bobby walking in the middle of the ice to retrieve a ball. He fell and ended up drowning._

 

 

  
_When Tord got a real good look at Bobby, he was shocked to find the male was nothing but a blue popsicle. He could even feel the coldness radiating off of him. Bobby was a pale blue color with dark blue veins spider webbing under his solid flesh. It was like the cracks that was formed in the ice before Bobby fell through. His lips were a deeper shade of blue that reminded Tord of the morning sky. When he was zipped up, and placed in the paramedics, Tord had made his way back inside._

 

 

 

_That day, the nuns held a small funeral in Bobby's name. Tord could only watch from the sidelines as he saw the nuns cry. He smirked. Blue wasn't as solemn of a color as the thought it was._

 

 

**_When Tord was ten, he decided that he liked the color blue._ **

 

 

~0~

 

 

 

The sound of footsteps in a pattern soothed Tord as he looked at the soldiers that he was creating to be in his army. Of course he loved chaos, but he also loved ordered and obedience. He was their leader after all. He turned towards the door that opened to reveal one of his trustworthy men. Patryk. Patryk walked over towards Tord with strides of pride. He liked what he saw. 

 

 

 

"Good afternoon, Patryk." Tord greeted. His metal arm gleaming in the afternoon light. 

 

 

 

"Good afternoon, Red Leader." This made Tord feel rather prideful. "We just got some information that you might like to known about." 

 

 

 

Tord quirked a brow as he looked over at Patryk. "Really? What information is that?" 

 

 

 

The brown haired male brought out his clipboard from god knows where. He pulled out a file and handed it to Tord. 

 

 

 

"The men that blew you up were found in a small city in England." He stated. "They seem to be hiding." 

 

 

 

Tord was shocked at the new information. He hummed as he looked through the file. First was Edd's file. It had a picture of him on the top left corner. His physical attributes next to it. Under that was his personality, any disorders, and what not. Next was Matt. It was the same for him. When he turned the page, his expression went from amused, to rather...cruelly happy. One last page was Tom. And wasn't he glad to see Tom. 

 

 

 

"New order." He pressed the clipboard to Patryk. "And that is?" 

 

 

"Bring them to me." 


	3. The Devil Will Knock on Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord has decided to come out to play. This is not a good thing. Never a good thing.

There were time for certain plans and structure. Everything had a place and the moment where it would be placed. Tord believed this. He liked to think he was good at creating plans and putting them into action at the perfect moment. He watched as his army grew. Footsteps echoed through the base like a mantra of rhythm, and it brought Tord great pleasure knowing that things were going his way. He always got his way, and would continue to get his way. He watched from the window that casted an overview of his whole entire base. It was all placed it in his office. He liked knowing all of this was his doing, but with a few sacrifices of course. He placed his hand where the robotic arm was. He was about to turn around when he was faced with one of his best men. Dark chocolate brown hair with bushy brows. His hair was a mess, and the stench of smoke whirling around him like a barrier. The other was standing straight, but had this bored look on his face. Tord would have been put off if he hadn't known that the look was really the other's face. 

"Glad to see you can make it." Tord hummed as he turned to look back at the progress they were making. "I was worried you would have just AWOL like you usually do." 

He could see from the reflection how the other shrugged his shoulders. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a bent cigarette. Tord found this amusing. "I waz tryin to get zome zuff done." 

His accent was so much deeper than Tord could ever be. Yes, his right hand man was Norwegian, but he grew up there most of his life, and his father was German. Tord had an accent, it wasn't as deep as the other's but it was heard very clearly. Tord left Norway when he was around eleven twelve? He didn't remember much of that time really. 

"I'm glad you're actually finishing work instead of having Patryk do it all like you usually do." Once again the male shrugged his shoulders. He lit his cigarette and automatically inhaled. 

"He iz ze bez at all ze work. Zough zat it waz enough t'get him to finizh et." Tord smiled at the other male. He could honestly see himself in this man. He was almost a clone of Tord. He shook his head as a deep chuckle rumbled from beneath his chest. He strolled over towards the dark haired male and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

"What did you find for me, comrade?" 

The male dug into his outer jacket, and handed Tord a folder. It was red, of course. Tord took it and opened it up. He was used to the other's silent. It wasn't much of an issue. He looked at the contents of the folder. 

"We know zere are in Englandz." He informed. "But ze t'tal location iz rather hard to zpecif'cally look in to." He inhaled more of the smoke as he explained the whole situation to his boss. Tord quirked brow. 

"You think they are hiding?" He closed the file, and tossed it on his desk. The shorter of the two male shrugged once more. "It iz hard t'zay. For all w'know zey could be tryin' to keep under a low profile." 

Tord sighed. He made his way towards his desk. He plopped down on the chair, and started to twist around a bit. His elbows were on his desk as he stared out the window with such an intense look. 

"Paul, question." The man known as Paul looked over at Tord with a bit of a raised brow. 

"What iz it?" He asked as he took out the cigarette between his teeth. 

"How would you like to do a bit of...a field mission for me?" Paul gave a mischievous smile. If there was one thing Tord knew about Paul, the bastard love causing havoc. 

"It would be m'duty zir." 

 

~0~

 

"Tom, seriously? Again?"

Autumn looked over at the slumped male for a moment. She was tired of seeing his face constantly around her bar. Of course she cared for the blue wearing male, but this was getting ridiculous. He shouldn't be constantly coming here as if this was his home. Tom hair was a mess, and he didn't look at all in good shape. He was pale, and dark circles stained underneath his abyssal eyes. When she first saw those eyes, she had a near panic attack. Never had she met anyone with eyeless eyes and are able to see out of them. Tom looked up at the blonde girl before looking back down. He didn't seem like he was before, and it worried her. 

"Tom talk to me. You have been coming here for a week straight. Edd is getting real sick of coming down here to get you. My bar is literally on the other side of town from where you all live. No one wants to drive that far." 

Tom looked up at Autumn once again. But instead of losing sight of her, he only stared. "I want something strong." 

Autumn threw her hands up in the air in distress. Was he serious? "I'm not getting you anymore drinks, Tom." She stated warningly. "You already have a bit of a tap going, and to help out Edd, I put some on the house. The least you can do is tell me why you're in a piss poor mood." 

Tom sighed as he sat up. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her why he was this way. He was always this way even when he doesn't show it. He was a sad drunk with nothing in his name. He was pathetic, alone, scarred, and most of all....depressed. His live swirled into this abyss since he was young, and he didn't know how he was getting out of it. He scratched at his arm where a few of the scars littered beneath his blue barrier. There was a time where he thought everything was going to turn out alright. Where he would wake up one more to the smell of bacon and the sight of Matt talking a mile a minute. He thought his life would be well once he left the place where memories fade into something dark. He sighed as he covered his eyes with his hands. What was he to say to her that he was just.....done? 

"Autu-" 

"Edd is worried for your well being." She stated as she wiped down the counter. She decided if Tom wasn't going to tell her what she needed to hear, then she'll tell him what he needed to hear. "You aren't a child anymore." 

She looked over at Tom for a moment before continuing. "You shouldn't need an adult to look after you because something had hurt you then. You shouldn't be drinking away your problems when you know they are going to come bite you in the ass later. Take a good look around you Tom. Look at where you are. A dingy bar where barely the fucking lights work. The wood on the walls are rotting, and the liquor that are supplied here are overpriced even when bought from a 99 cent store. You have so much going for you and you're wasting it all on something that would never bring you true happiness. Edd is worried about you Tom. He is concerned. I see that he isn't sleeping well and neither are you." 

Tom wanted to bite back. He didn't like how she was telling out his life he knew where he came from. He wanted her to hurt. "How is your unborn child, Autumn?" 

"I don't know. How is your dead dad, Tom?" 

He stood up at her ready for a fight, but she wasn't scared. She glared up at the male who stood about the same length as her. They had a glare off which caused a few people to back off slightly. 

"Fuck you, Autumn." 

"Never in a million years, Alcoholic." 

Tom growled lowly. "You don't know my fucking life, Autumn. You never did." 

"The stop acting like I need to give you some goddamn pity." She grabbed a bottle of water, and slammed it on the counter. "You're a fucking man. Grow a pair and face your fucking problems." 

Tom scooted back on the seat. He grabbed the water bottle. Autumn was not a force to be taken lightly, and Tom knew this. Her tongue was like knives that shot venom is she needed to defend herself. She didn't hold herself back for anything. Tom knew that he was a bit in the wrong, but at the same time he was still so angry. At who though? It wasn't Autumn despite how much he wanted to fucking be. Autumn was only trying to help, and he bit at her head like a scared cat. Autumn can see how Tom was. She combed some hair out of her face. 

"Look, Tom. I'm sorry." She sighed as she looked over at the male for a moment. "But you're scaring us." 

Tom nodded his head. He was about to stand up, when Autumn took the tab receipt off the pin board. She set it down in front of Tom. 

"Look at this....Look how much you spend going here." There were a total of 2 thousand dollars at the end. "I was supposed to stop when it reached three hundred, Tom." 

Tom looked rather uncomfortable. She folded it up, and placed it in his hands. "I'll clear it." 

Black eyes looked back up at the woman before him. She crossed her arms and cocked out her hips. "Because I care about you Tom. I'll clear all your tabs, but you have to do something for Edd in return." 

"What do you think I should do, Autumn?" He placed it in his pockets. He looked down at the water. 

"Get better." She placed her hand on Tom's head, and made him look at her. "I want you to get better." 

 

~0~

 

Autumn closed the doors that led out into the brisk air. She locked it, and turned the sign over towards closed. Her head was thumping, and all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep the night away. She made her way towards the bar, and began to clean up the mess that the patrons had left. She was the only one there in the whole bar. The chief had gone home after all the dancers and some of the waiters. Autumn's bar was always the last thing open, because during the nights, it was when people really wanted to take a drink and forget their lives for that moment. Wiping down the counters didn't prove to be too difficult for the blonde haired woman. She did this a million times. Though her counters didn't look clean, they were. It was just old like this broke down bar. She grabbed glasses, and set them in the sink to be washed later. Once the bar looked half decent, she began washing the dishes. Light pink suds filling the sink as she washed the glass, and set them upside down on the clean towel to be ready to dry. Once finished, she started to dry the glass. Her mind kept going back to the conversation with Tom. The way he looked, and the way he sounded. She knew he wasn't doing good, but he needed to hear what he needed to hear. She just hope she wasn't too hard on the guy. When she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her own skin. Her heart was pounding at her chest like a hammer to a nail. 

"What the fuck?" She whispered. Sitting before her was a dark haired male looking at his phone. She could have sworn she locked the door before coming back here. She glanced at the door to see that, yep, it was locked. How the hell did this guy get in here?" 

"Good evening. Z'rry for zuch a greeting." He looked up at the woman before him. He had to admit that the girl looked rather attractive for her age. She was around 30? He didn't know. "I waz in town, and I heard zuch good thingz 'bout diz bar." 

His cigarette was crushed between his teeth that looked a bit on the yellow side. He quirked a bushy brow. He was dressed in a long sleeve red turtle neck sweater that seemed to have seen better days. Holes littered it like bullets had went trough them. She could even see black fringes on the edges of his collar and sleeve. Did this man just get out of a gun fight with someone?

"We're closed." Autumn stated rather slowly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. This man was emitting a dangerous aura. 

"Ah, I zaw zat actually." He looked back at the door. "But I let my'elf in, Ja?" 

She glanced at the door once more. She reached down and tried to retrieve her gun, but a knife slammed itself on the counter making her scream and back away from it. 

"I don' wan t'hurt you, Elske." He stated as he pulled out his cigarette from his mouth. "But if you leave me wit ze choize, I'll do it." 

He slid a picture towards her. On the front was Edd wrapping his arm around Matt who looked up at the camera like he was on some serious drugs. Tom was pulled along by Matt and looked to be not having such a amusing time. Sounds about right. But what has Autumn confused is the side of the picture next to Edd. It was ripped, yet a hand was wrapped around Edd's shoulder. The hand was covered by a red sleeve. That was suspicious. She only knew Edd, Matt, and Tom. She never seen a fourth friend. 

"I'm confused." She looked back up at the man. "Am I supposed to tell you where the other half of this picture is?" The man barked a laugh. It sounded breathy and twisted. 

"No, no." He shook his head. "Don' be ztupid." He smiled. 

"I'm lookin' for ze men in ze picture. H've you zeen zem?" Autumn didn't have a good feeling about this. She scooted towards the counter. She made it seem like she was getting a better look. With swiftness, she grabbed the knife, and stabbed the man's hand hard on the table. She pulled her gun from under the counter. When she looked up, she was met with a barrel of a rifle. She gasped as she stood stalk still. Her hand holding the gun wasn't even raised. 

The man licked his tongue as he shook his head. "And t'zink I waz likin' your zpunk." 

Autumn dropped her gun on the ground. She kept her mouth closed. "Don't do this." 

He tilted his head. He looked over at the door before back at her. He set the gun down, and pulled the knife out of his hand. He didn't even flinch. He looked at the bloody blade for a moment. He stood up. "Well zen...." 

He made sure not to get any blood on the counter. He looked over at her with a smile that sent shiver down her spine. Before she could say anything, a flash of light flashed in her eyes. She looked shocked. The man was placing the knife back in his boot. She then started choking as blood began to spew from her slit neck. She gripped at her neck to keep it intact. She stumbled backwards into her liquor causing a domino affect of the shelves. Each one falling around her. Glass shattered around her like a rain. She could see the man walk behind the counter. Her vision going in and out. 

"I waz r'ally hopin' you would h've made it zo much eazy for me." He walked towards the now shattered bottles. He grabbed one bottle that was still intact. A bottle of Smirnoff. Autumn watched as he uncapped the top and downed the drink faster than she could imagine. This man made Tom look like a novice. 

"Zo good." He burped. He swung the bottle against her head, causing her neck to bend backwards. Her slit in her neck tore causing instant death. Paul could see a bit of bone in her. Blood was spilling out like a water fall. Her eyes were now looking at the wall upside down. His boots cracked more of the sharps on the ground. The bottle he was holding was shattered, but the top half was still intact. He jammed the bottle into her chest. He reached for another bottle, and drunk some of its contents. He then fixed her head to be sitting upright again. He opened her mouth, and shoved the bottle in her mouth. "You look to be zirzty." 

He jammed it down into her mouth until the tip of the bottle was showing in her neck. He fixed it so it was actually going in her neck rather than out. The bottle was filling with her blood along with the drink. Bubbles floated to the top of the bottle. "Better." 

He turned on his heels as he pulled out cash from his pockets. He threw it on the counter before leaving the way he came in. He turned off the lights before leaving. He walked down the brisk air with another bent cigarette hanging from his lips. He hummed a small tune to himself.

 

~0~

 

Morning came for Tom more quickly than he would have liked. This had to be the first time in weeks he hadn't woken up with a headache nor a hangover. He slunk himself out of bed, and made his way towards the living room. He stopped when he saw Edd and Matt staring at the television with wide eyes. He walked over towards them. 

"What's up?" He mumbled as he took a comfortable seat next to Matt. Edd looked over at Tom with a sick expression on his face. 

"They found Autumn brutally murdered in the back of her bar." This caught Tom off guard. He shot up. "Excuse me? How is that possible? I was there last night!" 

Edd shrugged. "I don't fucking know!" 

They stayed silent for a moment. "Let's go."

Matt and Tom nodded as they got up to put on some clothes. When they were all finished, they made their way towards the bar. Police taped decorated the outside of the bar. It was almost like how Tom had his room, but this was real. This was all real. They looked at the opened door. A police men came out along with a stretcher behind him. They could see a pale hand from under then blanket that was seriously soaked in blood. This made Tom bend over and throw up. One of the police men walked over towards them. 

"Suppose you don't know what happened?" All of them shook their head. The man scratched his head. "We couldn't find any evidence of who could have done this." 

Tom walked over towards the police. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't even speak. He looked down. "Uh..what happened?" Edd helped out. The police man gave a small frown. 

"I wish I could have known, but it is a pretty sick sight to walk upon on." He mumbled. "Her neck was split wide open. It looked clean in the center, but the edges were all ripped and jiggered. When they took the bottle out her mouth, her head couldn't even stay upright." Tom went back to puking. 

"Jesus fuck." Edd stated shocked. "Yeah, a bottle was....stabbed in her chest. Seeing as you two are here, I am guessing you knew her." 

Tom nodded his head as he finished empting out his stomach. "She was....a friend." 

"Sorry to hear that." 

Paul watched from the sidelines as he saw the three men talk to the police officers. He smirked. He pulled the phone to his ear. He could hear silent tapping in the back ground. 

"Found zem." He stated as he smiled. 

"Good, Paul. I knew I can count on your amazing work. Follow them to their home, and once you get there, send us the coordinates, and we will come from there." Paul nodded his head. 

"Ja....Red Leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a bit rushed, but what can I say. I had to find a way to get it done. It would have continued on forever. Anyway, I do hope you liked the third chapter. I was going to upload it sooner, but....ya know. I was lazy.


	4. Hymn for the Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit short. My computer is acting up. It would freeze in the middle of my writing so I won't be posting everyday until I can get it fixed.

It went by fast. Everything blurred into nothing but colors. Tom wasn't sure what was going on anymore. He stumbled, and before he knew it, he hit the ground. Edd had to do a double take when he saw Tom go out like a light so suddenly. Edd was quick to get his Tom up. His body slumped on the other's side. Matt came around and got under his armpit to keep him upright. 

"Tom?" Edd wiggled his side for a moment to see if he is okay. Matt poked Tom's head until Edd told him to stop. 

**_Tom dreamed of his Father's funeral and his mother's tears._ **

_It was snowing. Tom had to wonder if it was supposed to rain on these type of days, but he guessed snow could be just as depressing. Just as sad. HIs father was dressed to the nines. Black suit well adorning his body well. Tom knows that suit. He wore it once when Tom was going to his first wedding when he was around four. He remembers how his father didn't know how to tie a tie, and his mother had to help him with a smile on her face. He liked it when his mother smiled or laughed. It sounds like bells from heaven and looks so bright on her. Her prefer it more than her choked sobs and tears that ruin her make up. She had told Tom that no matter what, it was okay to cry. It was okay to let out pain._

_**Tom couldn't cry anymore.** _

_He guess when one has been crying for such a long while they wouldn't be able to cry anymore. That was Tom. His tears were dry, and his heart was broken. It wasn't even a month when he saw his father walk down the stairs in his pajamas. He would ruffle Tom's head and give a small wave as a greeting._

_'Morning son. I hope you slept well.'_

_Tom could still feel his father's hand on his head. He looked down to see the white snow covering the ground. His father would play in the snow with him. He knows he won't anymore. No one doesn't suddenly come back from the grave._

_"....Om?.....Tom?" Tom looked up at his mother to see this look on her face. The preacher was looking at him now. His face stern, but Tom could see some sympathy under it. He doesn't want it._

_"Would you like to say anything, son?" Tom doesn't want this man to call him son. Only his father can call him that._

_"No."_

_Everyone stared at him with a disapproving expression, except his mother. She pulled him closer to her. Tom can see people he hadn't seen in a while. There was Aunt Apple. She was this large woman who had rosy cheeks and bright green eyes. They call her Aunt Apple because she always had apples on hand to give out. Her real name was Aster. He turns his head away from his father's older sister. His eyes however connected to a tall man. Uncle Pin. He had won that name from a bowling party that he attended when he was younger. His mother had won one as well, but hers were more fun than pin. He had went bowling once. And every time, without fail, he would roll the bowling ball and it would crash into the gutter area. It was an ironic name. His mother had bowling ball because she always loved them when she was a kid. She would always beg for a new one. Her family loved bowling, except for Uncle Pin. Unlike Aunt Apple, Uncle Pin wasn't someone that he could easily get alone with. He remembers his father always arguing with him. He had watched Uncle Pin shout, and his father try to calmly calm down the male._

_'Please, Pin. My son is right there. Can't you calm down?'_

_'Calm down!? You're worthless! I can not understand why my little sister have to marry a prick like you!'_

_Tom had asked his father if his he had hated Uncle Pin._

_'I don't hate him, Tom.' He had said to him. 'We just have some disagreements everyone once and while.'_

_Tom had asked Uncle Pin if he hated his father. The answer didn't come as a shock to Tom as it should._

_'Of course I hate your father. I wish my sister never married him.'_

_'I wouldn't be here if he didn't marry my mom.'_

_'That's a plus.'_

_Tom doesn't understand why Uncle Pin is here. Tom doesn't want him here. He wanted his dad. He wish Uncle Pin was in the casket rather than his father._

_"I miss dad, mom." He looks up at his mother as he holds her tight._

_"I miss him too, Thompson."_

_**Tom still didn't cry.** _

 

When Tom woke up, it was dark and he was in his room. The slight smell of burnt meat hitting his nose. He sits up in the bed, and swings himself around. He stumbles a bit, but this time he catches himself. He pushes open the door, and pokes his head in the hallway. 

"Edd what the hell are you burning!?" Tom didn't hear anything. He grumbled as he pulled himself out of his room. He makes his way towards the kitchen but stops. No one was even in there. He quirks a brow as he walks over towards the stove. He turns it off. 

"What the hell Edd?" He whispers to himself. He turns around and males his way in the living room. No one was in there. He checks Edd's bedroom. Empty. Matt's bedroom. Empty. He checks outside. No one. 

Where was Edd and Matt? 

He closes the door and locks it. It was unlike Edd to leave anything on before leaving out. He turns around and stops when he sees someone sitting on the couch. It wasn't Matt nor Edd. It was dark, but he knows it not them. He can barely make out it's features. A small glowing light only illuminated a the cigar. 

"Well, Tommy. I'm glad that you're finally awake." 

That voice. Before Tom could say anything a sharp pain was felt on his head. He gasped as his vision started to become blurry. He fell to his knees. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Falling asleep as I talk to you, Thompson? How rude." 

Tom could see a hint of red before passing out.


	5. Better in Pain than Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I put up another chapter. It wasn't easy, and my computer still isn't lighting up on the freezing. So it won't be as long as the first few are. But I also like to keep the suspense too. Also! Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments. I appreciate it so much that a lot of people like my work. I was getting really worried that I was doing a shit job. I hope that you all would continue to stick by me. And if you see something wrong with my story, please don't hesitate to give me some ideas to help me fix them. As long as if it isn't hate, I don't mind. Your opinions does matter.

Pain was something of the mind. Something that the brain makes up to create a warning for the being's health. Pain is internal. Pain was what Tord was in. Tord doesn't mind the pain in his arm sometimes. He actually relish in it. He loved the stinging pain of his nerves trying to reconnect with his arm whenever he is improving it. He loves the way it twitches constantly as he moves it around. And god does he love the way he makes him want to scream. Tord loves pain, even if it was inflicted on himself. Why? **Because it shows that he is alive.**

And nothing is better than knowing that you are going to live another day. 

Tord was in a good mood. Anyone with eyes can see this. He was simply in his office, enjoying a glass of Bourbon with ice, and watching his base prosper in its time. He even had his special cigars placed between his lips as he watched. He was on cloud nine, and not a damn thing could ruin his mood at the moment. There was a soft knock on the door, and Tord lazily looked towards it. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth with his robotic arm. 

"Yes, come in." His voice was much more chipper than it was a few days ago. He crossed his arms over the desk when the door creaked open to reveal his other best man. His hazelnut brown hair brushing over his shoulders lightly while his bangs parted over his face to give him vision. His brows were bushy like Paul, but not so as much. Instead of having such a bored expression, his facial features always gave way to what he was thinking constantly. And Tord loved it. 

"Ah, Patryk!" He stated as he stood up in his desk. Patryk was like his off field helper. He was always doing to technical things to benefit both Tord and Paul. "What brings you to my office? Are you here to complain about Paul skipping out of his work once again?" 

Patryk couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Of course Paul had him dow his share of the work again, but it was so common that Patryk just stopped caring. 

"Well, I won't deny that I have piles of work from both Paul and mine, but that is not what I came in here for." He stated. Tord rose a brow now curious as to why Patryk had really came. He wouldn't have come unless it was inportant. 

"Ah, yes. Please tell me what you need to." 

Patryk shuffled a bit. He pulled out a file which was blue. Tord instantly knew it was about Tom. Each file had their favorite color on there so Tord could see who needed more attention. And who would have guessed it was his old friend Tom? 

"What is it about?" He asked as he wondered over Patryk. 

"We did some of the analysis you asked us to do on each and every one of the three." He started off. He opened up the file and started to flip through them. "And we found something rather odd about Thompson." 

"Really now?" 

Patryk didn't do much when it came to nicknames or pet names. To him it wasn't professional. He would perfer to use whole names. 

"Indeed." He pulled out a slip of paper with Tom's conditions written down. "We find it very strange that some of his....well.....conditions doesn't seem all that normal." 

He frowned. Tord pulled the paper towards him. "What are you talking about, Patryk? I do not like it when you beat around the bush." 

Patryk sighed as he pulled out a few more test results. "If you insist. Here are Thompson's first physicall exam." 

He pulled out the other ones. "Here are the second, and thirs ones. We tested him three times. Notice anything, sir?" 

Each piece of paper looked almost the same except for the lines that were going up and down. Each of them showed his heartbeat, his nervous system and etc. He honesly wasn't sure what Patryk was trying to tell him. Patryk could see this from the bored expression written on his leader's face. He rubbed his face a bit irritated. 

"It's almost like these changes were from another person." He decided to just get straight there. That caught Tord off guard. "But these look exactly the same." 

"On the body, sir. But not the brain function." He stated. "It is like he has another being in his body. We already looked passed his eyesless sockets and how he could see. But this is something that we can not pass up, Red Leader." 

Patryk pulled away to let his boss get some breathing room. Now that Tord looked closely at the brain waves, it was almost like they were from a different person. He could see how they were similiar in some areas, but in other they were way too different. He looked back up at Patryk wanting to hear his intake on all of this. 

"I don't think it was an accident either, sir. We would like to do more tests on him if it is agreeable with you." 

Tord looked down at the analysis once more. He tapped his robotic finger on the wooden desk for a few moments before stopping completely. He placed each paper in the files and closed it. He handed it back to Patryk. 

"Has other's showed anything like this?" 

Patryk shook his head, because no he hasn't. He never seen anything like this before. The only time that brain waves changes were when emotions changed as well. But even then it would still only show slight changes. This was way to much to be any raw emotion. Tord could say it was probably the machines, but it never really was. His machines were the best, and created by the best: him. So he knows it wasn't the machine's fault. And even if his machines were something of ordinary, they tested him three times and the results always showed the same. He placed his chin on his hands as he thought of something he could do. He could let them test him whenever they needed to, but what were the results in that? What if it was some silly little mess up?

**But what it if wasn't?**

He looked back up at Patryk because it was truly what he wants. He was conducting these tests, and Tord would, but dammit he was way too much in his league to do something when his schedule barely allows him to have these tiny moments. He leans back in his chair. It has been silent, but Patryk could handle it. Patryk was capable. He was the one that implanted his robotic arm back into his socket. Patryk stared at him with those milky brown eyes. They always seem like they're cloudy with something, and Tord never understood what it could be. Tord liked Patryk's eyes because they were different, and he could see why Paul adores them. He scratched at his chin as he thougth more of the subject. He shrugged once his mind was made up. 

"I guess, but we must wait." He states because they have to. Even he knows cdoing way more in one day can exhaust the body, and he wanted Tom alive. 

"Yes, Red Leader. I will surely give this to the lab at once." He made his way out of the office before Tord called out to him. He turns his head to look at the male who seemed to be deep in thought. He turned his eyes over to the darker haired male. 

"Tell Paul to come see me, if you don't mind." He smirks at the other because Patryk looks rather unsettled over it. "He's not in trouble, Patryk. He barely ever is. I just want to congradulate him in finding my old friends." 

And he looks back to normal in an instant. Tord chuckled as he rolled around in his chair as he smirked. 

_**The orphange was depressing after Bobby's death** _

_Tord didn't much care about the death of the child. He was the one who caused it. Well, not technically. He didn't break the ice. And he sure as hell he didn't drown the kid. He guessed idiots can die._

_"Children, lunch is ready!" The bell was being rung throughout the place causing Tord to rise from his well needed nap. He glared at anything that moved, and it caused the many of the children he shared a room with to scamper out. He pulled himself out of bed, and padded down the stairs towards the kitchen. He accidentally bumps into a child that was walking too slow in front of him. It makes the kid turn around to shout at the but stops when he sees the sandy blonde colored hair. The only one with that color hair was the one who wasn't to be messed with._

_"Have something to say?" Tord's accent came out in a rather harsh but playful way. The boy shrunk back as he shook his head._

_"N-No! I'm sorry for being so slow." He ran the rest of the way, even jumping the last few steps, which caused him to fall. Tord smirked as he walked down the rest of the way. He made sure to give the child a playful kick. He took his seat at the head of the table becaue every god and king does. He leans back into his seat as he was being served his meal. A sandwich with chips. Tord peeled off the bread to see what looked like tuna. He wasn't much for fish but he shrugged his shoulder. He was hungry. The room wasn't filled with chatter because Tord didn't like it to be. He liked it quiet and peaceful. It gave him time to think._

_"Um......T-Tord?"_

_He snapped his eyes over towards the smaller kid of the table. He shrunk down in his seat._

_"Ah, Elis. I was hoping you could open your fucking mouth." He places his sandwich on his plate. "I am sure you don't have anything else to burn except yourself."_

_The boy curled up on himself. He shook his head. "Then what the hell do you want?"_

_Tord was in a very bad mood. No one wants to be woken up in the middle of nice sleep._

_"I was gonna tell you that.....um....we are going to have some....um....guess coming over."_

_Tord looked over at Elis for a moment. He was trying to decide if he should burn the rascal. He tilted his head. "Oh?"_

_Elis nodded his head. Blonde locks falling around him. The kid never brushes his hair. "Yes, I heard the nuns saying they were bringing in a priest to bless the house."_

_This caught Tord's attention. He smiled as he nodded his head. Standing up, he grabbed his plate, and walked over towards Elis._

_"Good boy. Here is your reward." He placed his plate next to Elis' and walked away. Elis gasped because dammit he loves tuna tuesday. Tord walks up to his room because he has plans for the priest. The same priest that placed him into this shit hole._

Tord stood up when the door opened to reveal Paul in all his lazy glory. He wasn't dressed in his usual uniform, because he didn't need to be today. He was lounging around all over the base, smoking his cigarette, and bothering Patryk. Both of them being on oppsite sides of the sepctrum when it comes to personality. 

"Am I in trouble?" He asked because it wouldn't be the first time he got himself in trouble for not doing his work. But Tord waved him off. Punishment doesn't bother Paul. **Pain** doesn't other Paul, and Tord likes that. It makes him valuable to the whole mission. 

"No, you aren't in trouble." Tord turned to smile at Paul, but only got the bored face once again. 

"Zat ez zurprizin." He stated as he made his way towards the chair, and Tord can't help but let a laugh bubble out of his throat because it was surprising. 

"I wanted to congratulate you on your work, Paul. You did an excellent job." 

"When az m'work been anyzin but exzellent?" Paul pulled out another bent cigarette, but instead of being new. It looked to be already used. Paul never saved cigarettes. He would smoke them until his pack was gone, and then he would get another. 

"You're reusing cigarettes now, Paul?" 

Paul let out a breathy sigh as he shrugged his shoulders. "Patryk ez makin et hard f'me to get more lately. He dozen't like how I am zmokin a pack a day." 

He explain es he lit the already used cigarette. "Uzually I wouldn't care az much, but he carez t'much. I can't even getz a break." 

Tord smirked at the other before making his way over towards his desk. "Well, I think I agree with Patryk. You need to slow down on your intake before you die of lung cancer. And I wouldn't like if one of my best men died because he was too stupid to slow down." 

Paul scoffed before rolling his eyes. Tord smirked as he grabbed another glass from under the desk. He grabbed the bottle of Bourbon, and poured the some of the liquid into both glasses. He even added a few ice cubes into one. He held out the glass to Paul. 

"Drink with me." 

Paul knew it wasn't a question, but a command. Paul wouldn't refuse a drink no matter if it even was a question. 

"Iz et poizion?" He grabbed the glass and took a gulp before Tord could even answer. 

"I'm drinking it too." 

"Yeah, but no one ez a zick fuck like you. For all we know, you could be inhalin zat zit." 

Tord smirked as he looked at Paul. He took a sip from his drink. He poured Paul another glass. 

"Are you forgetting that you are also a sick fuck? You honestly didn't think I would find out about the bartender right?" 

Paul shrugged as he sat back down in his chair. "Ze wazn't helpin me with what I needed. Zo I helped her relax." 

"By shoving a bottle down her throat after slicing it open? You even left money." 

"I drunk her liquor." Paul shrugged again. "I don't zee ze harm." He was chewing at the edge of his cigarette. Not from being nervous. Paul don't get nervous. But from simply an old habit. 

"Well, whatever. As long as you finished your mission, I don't care who you kill." Tord sloshed his drink around. 

"Careful. Zat will bite you in ze azz one of zeez dayz." 

The day passed by with them doing playful banter.

 

~0~

 

Tom didn't know what was going on. When he woke up, he was surrounded by complete and utter darkness, and damn was he in pain. His body felt like he was hit by a truck and slammed harshly onto the ground. He grunted when he rolled over on his stomach. His body protesting from the sudden movements. 

"Fuck." He growled out as he placed himself against the wall behind him. He placed his hand on his stomach as he gulped down some air. His lungs burned, and his body was stiff. 

"Tom?" 

Tom snapped his head over to where he heard the voice. It sounded like Matt. 

"Matt?" He asked. His voice was hoarse, and it felt like knives coming out. 

There was a bit of shuffling. "Yes, it's Matt." 

His voice sounded so small. Tom never thought he could sound so upset. He was always cheerful. "Do you know where we are?" 

Tom shook his head, but slammed his head on the wall because Matt can't see him in the dark. 

"No, Matt. I don't." He croaked out. He could hear a bit of shuffling and a small sigh. 

"Oh." 

This caused Tom to feel bad. How the hell had they gotten here in the first place. All he remember is a dark shadow talking to him and he was out. 

A dark shadow.....Tord. 

Tom groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands even though the motion caused his body slight discomfort. He wonders if Edd knows. 

Edd. 

Where the hell was Edd. 

"Matt..." He shuffled around to get a better handle at his surroundings. "Where is Edd?" 

It was quiet for a moment before a small choked sob sounded through the room. Tom felt his heart plummet down his stomach. What have they done to Edd? What have that bastard done to Edd? 

"I-I don't know." Matt sobbed out. He covered his face as he let out small choked sobs. Matt crawled over to where the male was sitting on the ground. He pulled his head to his shoulder. He too closed his eyes. 

"Matt, do you know what happened at the time before all of this?" 

Tom could feel Matt shift arond to get a little more comfortable. 

"I only remember putting you into bed, and walking into the living room with Edd, and before I knew it, I woke up here." 

Tom could understand that. "I woke up and both of you were gone." 

Matt chewed on his bottom lip. Tom growled lightly. 

"This is all Tord's fault." He growled out. "Damn commie pisses me off!" 

"I thought we killed him." Matt shook in his arms. Tom frowned. 

"Yeah, I thought so too." Tom looked up at the darking. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. 

"Tom...I'm scared." Tom frowned as he cursed under his breath. He nodded his head. 

"I'm scared too, Matt."


	6. Light the Path in Which I Walk

_**Tom's mother was the absolute definition of a saint.** _

_Tom's mother was beautiful in every since of the word. To him and his father she was an angel that Heaven has descended upon them to aid them in their time of need. Tom's father always told Tom this because he thought it was true. No one should be this perfect and be given to them so freely. His mother was so caring to everyone and anyone around her. She was the type to spend her time helping the need in every way she could. She was loving. Always putting her son and husband before her. Not because it was her job as a mother and wife, but because she loved them with every bit of her heart. She was talented. Tom's father would brag about her well cooking skills, and her great baking skills. She could sew clothings for their backs, and clean as if the gods themselves were coming to their home. Despite the passive agressive comments she would get from Tom's father side of the family because she has no eyes, she would always smile as if whatever they said didn't bother her. She rarely ever got angry even when she deserves to be, because no child should shave parts of their father's head and only get a fifteen minute time out. Tom should have grown up spoiled beyond belief. Should have demanded whatever he wants, but he isn't like that. His mother provides for them the best she could, and she lets them know this. She lets him know this. Nothing was ever to big for her 'Tommy's' needs. Everything he needed, she made it happen. Everything he wanted, she tried her best. And Tom never held it against her that the new game station he always wanted didn't come. He didn't care about it. Because he saw how hard she worked to make it happen, but Tom knows he has needs first. They weren't rich, so he didn't get everything on his wish list. But no matter what, he got his mother's love, and that was something he could never replace. Ever. Tom knew his mother was an angel, because no human was this perfect. It had to be impossible, but here she was showing off her angelic features, and doing such kind things for everyone she could._

_Tom loved his mother. He loved her so much._

_But all that went to a halt in such a short moment. Everything around her blurred into colors because in those short moments of her life, she lost her husband, and she could have lost her son. She wasn't as bright as she used to be. She didn't wake up early anymore to make herself look perfect for her family. She didn't even have the energy to get out of bed. Tom could see his mother falling apart at the seems. The once happy life she lived turned into a nightmare._

_"Thompson." She never used Tommy anymore, because it reminded her so much of her husband. Tom looks over at his mother. She was washing dishes because she still had duties._

_"Yes?" Tom set down Tommy Bear. He loves this bear, because his mother made it. She made it for her son. She even decided to skip out on the eyes because he needed to be reminded nothing was wrong with him._

_"I'm so sorry." Tom watches as his mother breaks down because his father's death is still fresh in her mind like it was to his. She was a housewife and a mother. Her job was to stay home and take care of them. But she almost lost both of them in one night. One night. Tom didn't understand why she was apologizing; Why she even needed to. Her body was trembling, and before Tom could even understand what was going on, a dish shattered against the wall in a million little pieces. She placed her hands in her hair as she slid down on the floor._

_"I'm sorry, Tom." She sobbed out. She chanted it to him over and over again, and all Tom could do was just watch his mother fall apart. What type of son was he?_

_**She wasn't abusive.** _

_Tom's mother was not abusive to Tom. She didn't neglect to take care of him even when she was forgetful. But despite all this, she never forgets to tell her Tommy that she loves him. She looks at him with these eyes that express fondness when she sees him. She places her hand on his head, and pull him against her body, and hugs him. She would whisper sweetly in his ear._

_"I love you, Tom."_

_Because he deserves a mother. He needs one. And she would not let that title falter even when the title of wife as died alongside her husband. She cooks the best she could, and she cleans. Tom's father's insurance was keeping them afloat, but despite that, they still had to move. Moving didn't bother Tom. He knew sacrifices had to be made, but the person who they were moving in with was what nearly made him run away. Uncle Pin had decided to let his sister and his nephew live with him. Uncle Pin had given them a room that they could share, but it only had one bed. Tom didn't mind as much. He loved cuddling up to his mother, because she made him feel safe. She would breath softly into his hair, and tell him stories about her and his father's time together. It would always be the same._

_In a school where the kids left her alone._

_He could probably tell her the story, word for word because she tells him this story all the time. But he didn't mind. It was comfortable and it made him happy. He closed his eyes when she got to the part about when he slowed dance with her. He fell asleep thinking of them dancing through the night sky as if they were alone._

_It was beautiful._

_Unlike Tom's father, Tom's mother was not a Jeehova Witness. She didn't believe in any of the things his father believe in, but that didn't dampen her love for the man. She wasn't all that religious, by any means of the word. Of course she went to church whenever she had the time, and she would pray during meal time, but that was pretty much all she ever did. Tom's father could careless though. Because she would support him in any shape or form. She wasn't angry or defensive when Tom decided to practice what his father practice. She was actually supportive of him as well. She would accompany them to church, and even tone down the christmas theme. At this time, Tom didn't hate Christmas. It was actually one of his favorite holidays because he had his mother and father._

_But now he couldn't stand to even think of the holiday._

_**It was Christimas morning when Tom's mother left this world.** _

_Tom had came back from playing outside in the snow for hours. His mother had been baking cookies and other baked goods before he was even awake. She was starting to get back in touch with life a little because she wasn't alone fully. She had Tom and she had Pin. Tom and Pin had been avoiding one another. It was usually them walking passed each other with a simple 'hello' or a nod of the head. Tom had to admit that he liked it this way. When he came back inside, it was silent. It would have been odd, if at the time, he would usually be heaing his mother clean. He walked into the kitchen to see that the place was empty. Gingerbread cookies literalling the tables along with cakes of variety. Tom walked over towards one of the plate, and grabbed him a cookie. He bit off the head as he walked around the house looking for his mother. Pin wasn't home, because he rarely ever was. He was going to come home tonight, because it was Christmas, and he had to come home to enjoy it with his sister and his nephew. Tom was also told that he was also going to see some more realtives. Tom haven't seen them in a while, but he could only shrug at that. He padded up the stairs, and through the halls. He checked his and his mother's shared bedroom, she wasn't there. He checked Pin's room, she wasn't there. He checked the garage, backyard, attic, basement, and even the closets. She was no where to be seen. Tom was getting a little firghtened at this. Why was she being so quiet?_

_"Mom?" He stopped when he saw a glowing golden light under the bathroom door. Was she in there? He knocked gently on the door. "Mom?"_

_He didn't get an answer. He knocked again and once again no answer. He grabbed the doorknob, and pushed it open. He stepped inside, and almost let out a yelp as he almost slipped one.....was that blood? He followed the small dotted splats of blood before his eyes landed on his mother in the bathtub. She was fully clothed. Her head leaned back as her abyssal eyes were fixed on Tom. But they didn't blink, nor did they show any emotions. Her mouth was hanging open. The tub was filled to the brim with red and Tom wanted to throw up. In his mother's hand was a note hanging loosely from her fingers. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. When he took a step closer, he could see dark slits in his mother's wrist. Her once porcelain flesh stained red by the razor which was on the side of the tub. He wanted to vomit. He stared at his mother's limp body. His eyes trailing over all that red. So much red. He covered his mouth. The white sheet of paper caught his eye again. He hesitantly reached for it, and pulled it back to his chest. He trembled as he looked down at the paper before him._

_'Dear Thompson,_

_Mommy is so sorry that you have to see what you saw. You're so young and innocent, it breaks your mommy's heart to see she failed you to guard you from any wrong doings of life. All I ever wanted was for you to live a life with a mother and father who deeply loved you with everything they had. And we deeply loved you. Your mommy is sad, Tommy. Your mommy is sad because when she looks at you, she sees her husband enbedded into your features. It wounds me so to see that I couldn't have saved him, and I couldn't protect you. What kind of a mother couldn't protect her own baby? I can't live on this world knowing that I have caused great grief in you. Your mother isn't strong, Thompson. She never was. But I know that you are. You're my beautiful Tommy, and I know you will do great. I want to hold you, Tommy. I want to hold you tight and cry into your hair. I will miss you baby. Mommy also sowed Tommy bear back so you can still have a friend. Don't fret over the lost of your mommy, because now she is with your daddy. And we're dancing. Dancing among the stars like we did in the story I tell you. I hate to leave you alone, but you're not ready to come see mommy and daddy yet. But when you are, We will be dancing together. We will be a family again. And that's all mommy wanted. Don't worry about money. Daddy and I left some in your care for when you get older. Uncle Pin, nor Aunt Apple ot any other family members aren't allowed to use it. Only you. Use that money to live your life. Use it to do what you need to do. Mommy is so sorry that you have to go through all of this. I love you so much, Thompson. I love you so much, and I will never stop no matter what. Mommy loves you, Tommy. Mommy loves you._

_Love Mommy (Who can finally be free)_

_PS: Daddy loves you also.'_

_Tom started to tear up and hypervenalate. He choked back a sob as he clutched the note to his chest. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. He slid down the wall and screamed. Kicking his feet, slamming his hands. What have he done wrong? Why couldn't he save her? Why wasn't he enough? Tom screamed as threw a tantrum like a child would. He was a child. He was still young. He still needed his mother. He needed his father. He needed a family. When the door downstairs slammed closed, Tom was quick to run downstairs. He tripped over his feet a few times before he slammed himself to uncle Pin. The taller male was shocked to see his nephew crying his eyes out as if he was losing his mind._

_"Tom! What the hell!? Get off me!"_

_Tom didn't even budge. Not even when he was thrown off the other and landed on the floor. He curled up as he screamed and once again threw a tantrum. He wanted his mommy. He wanted his mommy! He got on his back and kicked his feet and slammed his head on the floor until he was dizzy. Pin wasn't sure how to handle this. He grabbed the other's arm, and started to drag him over towards the corner to give him a timeout, but Tom kept on squirming._

_"DAMMIT TOM! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"_

_It was then after her yelled at the small male does he see the blood staining his green knitted sweater his mother made for him and his faded jeans. His eyeless sockets closed as he knead at them. Pin was shocked beyond belief._

_"Tom...." He got on his knee, and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. "What happened?"_

_And this caused Tom to cry harder. He pointed to the stairs and words jumbled around like noises. Pin picked up Tom, who was using his shoulder to cry. "Where is your mother?"_

_Tom continued to sob. Pin deemed this pointless as he made his way towards the hall up the stairs. He could see doors rowing the halls like columns in a palace. But out of all those doors, one door was partically open. Tom wasn't going to communicate with him to figure out what happened, so he mind as well see what happened. And for the love of anything holy, if Tom played some mindless prank on him, he doens't know if he would be able to stop himself from strangling the smaller male. He walked over towards the door that had light filling the small part of the hall. He pushed the door open expecting to see ketchup bottles and joke notes. But that was not what he saw at all. In the bathroom was his little sister. And she was floating in the tub of blood. Pin stumbled back and fell on his backside as he stared at the scene before him. Tom was shaking violantly, and he knows this isn't a joke. His sister was dead. And she was the reason behind it._

_She commited suicide._

_Pin had let the smaller boy go. He could hear faint vomitting sounds coming from the small boy. He was too stunned to do anything. He covered his mouth with his lips. Tom's reaction made since. He looked over at Tom who was sobbing on his knees and hands. Anger suddenly filled Pin. He grabbed the boy by his hair, and slammed the other on the wall._

_"This is your fault, you pathetic excuse for a human being!" He slammed Tom again because looking at him pissed him off._

_"If she would have married a smart man, than she would have had a beautiful child! All you are is a bad omen!" He threw Tom on the ground. He never felt so much anger go through him._

_And Tom never felt so much pain._

_Mentally, and physically._

 

It has been days staying in this cell. Tom wasn't really sure if it had even been that long or a few hours, but there was no such thing as time in this place. Tord hasn't shown his face, and it was really getting to Tom. Edd hasn't even popped up yet, and it was scaring both Matt and Tom. Matt had been surprisingly quiet, but even he had to admit that he had every reason to be. Food came in once in a blue moon, and Tom wonders if it was to condition them. Whatever it may be he refused to bow his head and show his stomach to anyone. Though Tom didn't look good, Matt didn't look any better. His hair was flatten against his face because he doesn't have anything to style it with, and both of them smell sour. There was nothing to do but to look at one another. There weren't many things to talk about in there. Tom could crack a few jokes to get the mood to lighten up, but really. How much would that have worked? He rather count his chances, then make everything worse because he couldn't stand such an awkward silence. Tom leaned his head back as he looked up at the grey walls before them. His eyes were tiredly dropping down as he hasn't slept in a while. He took a deep breath, but choked when a sound of a door slamming open echoed. Footsteps filled the air, and Matt scooted closer to him. Food should have come so early. Both were holding their breath when they were meeting face to face with a dark showdy figure. 

"I see you both are awake." 

It didn't sound like Tord in any bit of the least. His voice was way too light, and it was monotone. Tom quirked a brow. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

A small sigh escaped from the person before them. 

"I was told you were a bit....on the fiesty side. Sadly, it is not going to help your case." The person flicked on the lights, and everything was brightened. This caused Matt and Tom to wince as they tried to cover their eyes. "Good, you are now able to see." 

Behind the bars was a man with hazlenut brown hair and foggy brown eyes. He was staring at them over a clipboard. "And for your information. It is rude to ask for someone's name when you have yet to give up yours." 

Tom snorted. "I have a feeling you already know my name." 

Patryk gave a small smile. "Of course. You're Thompson, and the other male next to you is Matthew. And your friend Eddward is in the ward." 

When he saw the two faces for into one of shocked from hearing Edd's name, Patryk couldn't help but smile. "He is under my care, so he is well. But if you really want to know his condition and so, then you better watch your tongue. I can accidentally....oh overdose your friend. And we wouldn't want that, Hm?" 

Tom growled, but otherwise, stayed quiet. "Good. I'm Patryk." 

Matt perked up. "I'm Matthew!" Patryk placed a hand on his forehead. "Yes, I know. And now that we got that out of the way. Thomas, Red Leader would like to speak to you."


	7. The Crow's Song

Tord stood in the middle of his office. Beautiful music flowing from the speaker into the open air. Tord loved music. His favorite: Classical. Usually he wouldn't listen to much of It despite it being his favorite. The reason he wouldn't listen to it was because he had a time for when he did. He wanted the moment to be absolutely perfect. He only liked to listen to it when someone was getting tortured. He hummed to the song as he watched his base from above. Paul was sitting in the chair looking at the glass drink he was holding. Tord couldn't help but breath in the smell of wood, and smoke. It was too good to be true. There was a soft knock on the door, and Paul instinctively stood up. He had his arms behind his back and his back straight. Such an ideal soldier. Tord decided to let his song play until he answered the door. He knew who it was. There was no reason to rush. Once the song was over, he turned on his heels, and made his way towards the large wooden double doors. He opened it with a beaming grin. 

"Well, if it isn't my old friend!" 

Tom hasn't been sure if Tord was really alive or not, but seeing the sandy browned haired male right in front of him placed a bad taste in his mouth. He looked terrible. He didn't look like himself. He had a robotic arm and an eye. He even had charred red skin under the prosthetic limb. Tom wasn't sure if he caused that or some stupid shit Tord done to some other country. But he knows it wasn't all the latter. Tord had a twinkle in his eye, and it didn't sit well with Tom at all. He looked too happy; too **crazed** for him to see the man that shot him out of a sky and fell into the flames that could resemble hell. 

"I'm not your friend." Tom muttered weakly. He had his arms wrapped tightly around steel cuffs. A red mark was surrounding his wrist from the steel edges digging into his flesh. It hurt a bit, but he dealt with it. A man that Tom didn't even know was in the room with Tord. W

Was he seriously getting an audience? 

Tord ushered both Tom and Patryk in. Tom wasn't even wearing shoes. Him and Matt hadn't had any shoes since they got there. 

"Well, you met Patryk, so I want you to meet his partner." Tord pointed towards Paul. He slumped his shoulders as he looked at eyeless man. He pulled out the cigarette of is mouth because Patryk was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"M'Paul." He slurred his words. He wasn't drunk, he was just uninterested. "I'be helpin Patty over zere wit work. Zo be nize t'me. M'fragile."

Patryk had to snort. Paul was anything but fragile. That man had a wrap around his arm from getting stabbed by the bartender. Paul smirked as he watched the glare placed upon Tom's face. He knew the other didn't believe him. 

"D'worry about zayin y'name. I already know." He looked over Tord before back towards to Tom. "Tord would have n'ztopped talkin about you. Muzt be very popul'r." 

Patryk and Paul had the permission to leave the two alone. Partyk turned his sights on Paul. Paul could hear lecture coming. He decided to zone out the other. He didn't want to have to deal with this. The door clicked to a shut. Tord walked over towards his desk. He picked up the bottle of bourbon. 

"Want some? It is a new bottle." Tom rolled his eyes. He looked over at the window at the base. He wasn't frightened about the other male. He could care less about him.

"Why am I here, Tord?" Tord was shocked that the other said his actual name. He set down the bottle. 

"You get down right to business, hm?" He walked around the other male before stopping in front of him. "Why do you think I have you here, Tom?" 

Tom looked at the other. His eye weren't that smoky grey like he remembers. They seem more darker, more smoldering. He didn't like how they looked. They remind Tom of a storm. One that could kill hundreds and damage everything. A hurricane, a tornado, a tsunami. Tom wasn't sure, but he had that in his eyes. The literal calm before the storm. 

"If I known why I was here, I wouldn't have asked that question." Tom stated back. Tord chuckled. He went back to his desk, and sat down. He let the next song roll around his office. He grabbed a glass, and started to pour the light colored liquid into the cup. He looked up at Tom with a small smile. Once he was done pouring it, he grabbed some ice and set it in his cup. He slid the drink towards Tom. 

"Why don't you take a drink, and we can talk about this calmly?" He sipped at his existing drink. He looked at Tom with raised brows. Tom looked down at his drink. The ice shifting a bit. 

"I don't want this. You know I only drink the stronger stuff." Tom pushed the cup away from him. Tord set the his own cup down.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten?" He stood up and went over towards the makeshift bar on the other side of his office. He looked through each bottle before finding one that he thinks would best suit the eyeless man. He walked over towards him, and set down the glass bottle with clear content inside. On the label it said 'Smirnoff.' 

"Why do you have this? You don't even like this drink?" Tom grabbed the bottle and inspected it. He turned it around and looked it over some more. 

"I always come prepared for guest, Tom." Tord chuckled. He drunk from his drink. He licked his lips. "Shall we get to conversing then? You don't want some information, correct?" 

Tom uncapped the bottle before taking a large swig of it. He honestly needed it. He took a deep breath before slamming the now half empty bottle on the table. 

"Yes, I want some damn answers. How the fuck are you even alive? Last time we saw each other I shot your stupid ass out of the fucking sky with my harpoon gun. I saw your giant robot crash on a hill and flames break out. I saw an explosion. So I want to know if you're a robot.." He motioned towards the arm. "Or are you a fucking clone." 

Tord smirked as he leaned against his desk. He gave a soft sigh. "If you must know, Tom. I am neither a robot nor a clone. I am the Tord you shot out of the sky with your harpoon gun. How I am alive you ask? I don't know. That is the question I ask myself constantly. But I glad I am." 

Tom narrowed his eyes at the other male for a moment. He wasn't sure what he should honestly be feeling at this exact moment. He could only watch the other with a bit of a side eye. He took the bottle once again and took another swig from it. 

"However, I did lose an arm and an eye from your little stunt." 

"You tried to kill me. So I say we're fucking even." 

Tord let out a howl of a laugh. It made Tom want to cover his ears. The sound of violins in the background making a low hum. 

"Oh, classic stupid Tom." Tord stood up. "I don't see not one metal in your body! But me! I have plenty. I lost an arm! An eye! You lost nothing. That does not make us even, Tom. Not even close!" He gave a cruel looking grin. 

"But it is about to be...." He smiled. 

Before Tom could say anything he was hit by the wave of dizziness. 

"We done a lot of test on you, Matt, and Edd. Did you know that?" 

Tom grunts as he holds his head. He could hear ringing in his ears. It was getting louder and louder as time went on. 

"Edd and Matt....they were fine. Of course." He turned to Tom who had his head on the table. "You however....something was different about you. I had to look over your file over and over again. Want to know what I have found in your file, Tom?" 

Tom clawed at the table leaving small thin lines. 

"Tom, I am talking to you. Want to know what I found in your file?" 

Tom whined. "Fuck you!" He tried to stand up, but his body felt heavy. He fell to the ground on his knees. Tord placed his hand in his hair as he rubbed a small spot. This made Tom relax a bit. 

"I guess I will tell you anyway. I found something I want to experiment on." He chuckled. He looked over at Tom again. He made the other look up at him. "And then you might lose something....and we will be even." 

He kicked the other on his back. He walked over towards the panting body. 

"This wasn't my fault by the way. You tend to drink more than what you should. Consider this a learning experience." Tord turned around and walked over towards his desk. He grabbed the Smirnoff bottle. He walked over towards Tom. He uncapped it, and poured the contents all over the other's body. He hummed as he heard Tom sputter and shake his head. "Sorry, but you stunk. I don't know when was the last time they let you take a shower. I should have them make you all take a shower. I don't need my base smelling like garbage." He dropped the bottle next to Tom. It shattered causing some piece to pierce Tom's flesh. Blood started to be drawn, but Tord didn't care. He walked over towards the window and watched his base once again. He reached for a cigar. 

"Such a beautiful day. I think I am going to take a walk. I'm going to let you enjoy some alone time here. Let you mull over your life and what it would about to be." 

Tom watched Tord walk away leaving him paralyzed on the ground. He couldn't even talk. He watched as the body disappeared behind the door. Tom was now surrounded by the darkness. He closed his eyes as growled. 

 

~0~

 

Matt was sitting in the cell alone. He was playing with the sleeve of his hoodie jacket. His cheeks were tear stained at he sniffled. He was tired of crying, but it seem like that was all he could really do. There was a small buzzing sound. Matt looked up to see a man holding a trey of food. He pushed it over towards Matt before leaving the other. Matt stood up and slammed himself against the cell's bars. 

"H-Hey!" He waved his arm. The man stopped. He turned to look at Matt. He bit his bottom lip. "I-I'm Matt. Do you want to chat with me?" 

The man looked at Matt for a moment before continuing walking away. Matt choked back another sob. He pushed himself away. He didn't want to be alone. He missed Tom, and he missed Edd. He want someone here with him. He sat down, and started to eat the sandwich he was given. He licked his fingers as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey Matt....I'm Leslie." He snapped his head up. He could see a woman standing there. She was wearing a red turtleneck sweater dress. She was even wearing the blue blazer over it like Patryk did. He guessed that was their uniform there. She had her hair up in a bun bit other strands of hair was falling around her. Her eyes were a pretty honey colored. She even had freckles dusting over her face. But what made him happy was that she was also a ginger like him. She was holding a clipboard. 

"Don't worry about him. He has a one track mind." She giggled. "But I promise I won't hurt you." She smiled. Matt grinned as he started talking to her. He never noticed the screwed up smile or the twinkle in her eye.


	8. Gods and Monsters

_**Tord thought he was a god.** _

_Who wouldn't think they weren't? Tord felt that he was unstoppable, and no one could touch him. He felt that he carried the world in his hands, and he was the ruler of such power. Tord felt that he owned everything that came into his sight._

_And in a way, he did._

_The children at the orphanage seemed to bow down at his feet like slaves. He was their king, and soon he will be their god. He loved the praise he got from them. It showed that they want his praise, yet he barely gave them out. He loved how terrified they were of his appearance. When they see him, they want to run and hide. Some do, and others just tend to stand there. He didn't mind the dumb look they tend to wear upon their faces. He liked to know that they would do anything he would ask if them._

_They would._

_Anyone who worked there knew of Tord's troubled history and knew he was a damned child. No should have been able to piece their mind back together after watching their parents pass in the most grotesque of ways. In the span of living there with other children, Tord has seen plenty of therapists for his actions and whatnot. Regardless of seeing one after another not one was able to look into Tord's mind. Not one was able to safe the child from damnation._

_Tord was a troubled child._

_Anyone with eyes could see this of him. Tord was troubled with a capital T. It was too the point the children made names about him behind his back when they know is ears and eyes were away from them. Terrible Tord was one that was used in occasion just to make fun of him. Troubled boy Tord was another when they seen him walk passed them. It was the only for them to think or whisper it out. Their favorite was one that was used when Tord did something horrible. And they would call him Tord the Terror. Because he wasn't just some troubled kid, he was the devil. Tord didn't care about anyone. He didn't even care about his safety either. There were times when the children thought he was going to kill himself just so another one of the kids would learn their lesson. Tord was a troubled child. The nuns knew Tord was different than the rest. When he first walked in those doors, those eyes were cold and dark. Ash cray reminding them of a fire brewing in the storm. They were a bit terrified, but they had to show that they were in charge. They couldn't._

_Tord wanted soldiers._

_Tord always wanted a group of soldiers. He liked the thought of hanving something to protect him when he needs it or fight for him when he wants it. So Tord was creating them witht he kids at the orphange. He made sure they all knew he did not tolerate slacking of any kind, and if he were to catch them punisment may be ensured. The nuns weren't exatly how any of this could have happened._

_"It's all those shows he watch! I knew we shouldn't have let him watch the history channel."_

_"He must be suffering mentally. This must be his way to cope."_

_"Should we give him away?"_

_"No child left behind. We promised he would be in good hands."_

_"We promised the other children that too, and look at them!"_

_"I'm sure you ladies are only seeing things. He is just a child, and one of the shortest at that." The priest mumbled as he looked through Tord's records. It was like the thing was swept clean. Nothing stating anything wrong. He flipped the page to see his medical records._

_"I want him gone." One of the nuns fiddled with her fingers as she looked at the priest before her. Her sisters all looking perplexed._

_"We can't just get rid of him. He is still a child."_

_"There were bruises on the children when it was time for washing."_

_"He is still young. He doesn't know how to play nice."_

_"I agree with Sister Historia. I am sure he is only doing this because he doesn't know how to channel his emotions. I'm sure he is angry."_

_"You have not yet seen what I have sir. Bruises were littering some of those kids. Toys gone missing...and don't forget what happened with Bobb-"_

_"I stop you right there, Sister Lola." He stated. "I am sure Tord has nothing to do with that incident. Even the police says that it was an accident."_

_"He has them wrapped around his fingers!" She cried out. She wanted to pull at her hair._

_"Alright....let me ask this. Has he been taking his medications on the regularly like he is supposed too?"_

_The woman nods. She hands him the empty bottle. The priest takes it and looks at it with his spectacles. He turns it around. He sees the label on the bottle and see how it is directed towards the smaller boy._

_"Then what is the problem?" He sets it down on his desk._

_"He is abusing the children."_

_"Have any of the children came to you and asked that of you?"_

_Sister Lola stood quiet. Sister Historia bowed her head._

_"I'm sure we can figure something out to help him. I bet his medication is becoming useless due to him becoming immune." Sister Lola looked over at ther coworkers who had talked in her place. The priest nodded his head. "Of course."_

_He lett hem leave the room. He slinks back in his chair and groans._

_No one has noticed Tord's prescence behind the door._

 

~0~

 

The clock ticks as if it was going to be internal, and to Tom it might have been. When he woke up, he was still in the office on the ground surrounded by shattered glass and the smell of alcohol. The door opened, and footsteps echoed into the dark room. The sun went down hours ago, and Tom wondered how long have he been out. When he sat up, he realized he was able to move. Tord stood in front of Tom with a wicked smile on his face. 

"Ah! Tom! I am glad that you are able to wake up! I thought I might have killed you. I don't know what I would do if I did that. All my work would go to waste." He stepped around the other male. Tom still had the handcuffs on. He would have fought a way to escape, but his mind wasn't in the right speed to think of a plan out. Tord sat back down at his desk and just went back to his laptop. Tom only sat there. After a long moment of silence, his stomach growled. 

"Hungry?" Tord's voice caused Tom to look up. He growled. 

"No." 

"I promise I didn't do anything to poisin it." 

"I still don't trust you." 

"That's rather rude, Tommy." 

"Fuck you, and don't call me that." 

"You need to learn to keep your mouth under control, Tom. You are turly forgetting I hold the door to all of your life and your friends." 

Tom looked at Tord before looking away. He mumbled something under his breath. There was a soft knock, and Tord answered them in. Paul was standing there with his hands in his pockets. 

"Time to take this little shit back to his cell." Tord waved his hand. 

Paul hooked the leash to the chains, and started to pull the other. He didn't care if he was still on the ground or not. Tom growled as he tried to get himself on his feet but couldn't. He grunted as he just let himself be dragged. When they reached down to the cell Matt looked to be having a nice time by himself. He was smiling as he looked up at the ceiling. 

"Hey..." He turned to see Paul and Tom getting up. He was pushed into the cell before it closed and locked. "Dinner would be soon." 

 

Dinner was not soon. 

The two males were sitting in the room doing nothing but watching the grey on the walls fade. Matt had told him about the girl he saw, and Tom said nothing. The sound of scrapes filled the air. The two looked down to see that there were food. It was different from the last time. The food actually looked good. Tom held up the bottle of Smirnoff that came to the tray. 

They ate in silence. 

Matt couldn't exactly stand the silence. He placed his meal next to him as Tom drunk his Smirnoff leaving the food to waste. Matt decided to ask the one question that he wanted to ask Tom for the longest. It had been eating away at him for the lonest. Edd told him it would be best to not ask something like that. But Matt wanted to know. 

"What's depression like?"

If the only sound hadn't been their breathing, Tom would have missed the question. It bounced off the concrete walls despite it being nothing above a whisper. It echoed as if it was trapped within Tom's own mind; His own insanity. Glancing down at the nearly empty bottle of another alcoholic beverage that was given to him, Tom finished off the last of his Smirnoff. He looked at the clear glass before throwing it onto the wall, having It shatter to a hundred miniature pieces. Matt had flinched, but Tom didn't. 

"It's like drowning."

He stated, voice hoarse from lack of use. He stared at the bars that hosted them inside. 

"Except....you can see everyone."

He pressed himself more against the cold stone wall. He closed his eyeless eyes as he took a deep breath. 

"And everyone is breathing."

This made Matt look at Tom with an expression he never worn before. Sympathy. Matt rarely ever felt anyhting but happiness, but when he did....he had a good reason too. He scooted close to Tom. He grabbed the other's hand, and pulled him into a hug. Becaue Tom needed it, and so did he. He wish Edd was here so he knew what to do. He wished the other male was right next to him and telling them they would be okay. But he wasn't, and it made it all the much harder. 

"Tord is a monster." Matt mumbled under his breath. "Look what he is doing to us." 

Tom could only sink into the other's body heat. Tord was a monster, but so was Tom. He closed his eyes and fell limp into Matt's arms. It reminds him so much of his mother, and how she would always hold him. 

_"When you're ever feeling sad, Tommy. Come to mommy and she would hold you until you are feeling better."_

_Tom wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, and pressed himself into her chest. He smiled because she was warm and soft. He could smell the scent of flowers and fruits on her. It was comforting._

_"I love you mom."_

_He could feel the soft kiss on his head._

_"I love you too, Tom."_


	9. Time Lost in My Head

_**Tom was tired of funerals.** _

_Whoever thought of the phrase 'I put the fun in funeral' has never possibly been to one. Funerals weren't fun, and it was hard to make it fun. It was depressing, and it was so much gloom in a room that the air was suffocating. Usually Tom would be able to withstand such environment because he had his parents, but now.....he was alone._

_**Alone** _

_Tom was officially alone. His father gone in a shooting accident, and his mother gone by depression. He shouldn't have to live like this, but he does. He shouldn't have to lose both of his parents in the same year. But he did. They're gone, and he was stuck with a bastard of an uncle. Uncle Pin hadn't talked to Tom ever since his mother died. He would get small glares, and a few grumbles from the man, but that was it. Tom knows his uncle blames him for the death of his sister. And he doesn't know why. In the note it clearly states that Tom had nothing to do with it, but his uncle thinks differently. He watches his mother descend in the depths of the ground, and Tom can't help but choke down a sob. This was real. This made it official. She wasn't going to be home baking those delicious fruit pastries. She wasn't going to kiss his head goodnight, nor would she call him her prescious 'Tommy'. She was gone just like his father. When the priest looked over at Tom, he contemplated on speaking, but voted against it. He couldn't. Aunt Apple walked over towards Tom and pulled him into a hug. He hugs her because he could smeel a scent of pinapple. And he thinks of his father. And just for that moment, that freeze frame of time, he believes he is hugging his father._

_"She was my sister."_

_That voice caused Tom to look up and see his uncle at te mantel. He tells stories about their younger years, and he smiles because it was before she ever met her husband. His smile starts to cease when he told them about the time she brought her new boyfriend (Tom's Dad) over for dinner. Her family loved him, but Uncle Pin. Tom could hear the snear in his voice. He could hear the malice when he mentions his father._

_**Tom doesn't like living with Uncle Pin.** _

_Tom didn't like living with uncle pin before, but this was plain ridiculous. All the other do is complain about Tom no matter the situation. When told to clean, Tom cleaned. And then he would get bitched because he missed one tiny spot that he was pretty sure everyone in the while fucking world would miss. When he was told to cook, Tom cooked. And then he would get yelled at for making terrible food. He doesn't know how to cook. When told to do the shopping, he did the shopping. And he was cursed at for forgetting one thing on the list. Uncle Pin wanted something to bitch to him about. He knows this._

_"You're a worthless piece of shit, Tom! I hope you relize this."_

_"No wonder your mother killed herself. If I had to deal with you for that long I sure as well would have off myself too."_

_"You're a scumbag like your father, Tom. She should have swallowed."_

_Tom's eye twitched at the last statement. He doesn't like it when he insults his father, and passive aggressive insults his mother. He doesn't like walking into a house just to get bitched at because he wasn't the child he wanted for his child. He doesn't like Uncle Pin, and there weren't a damn thing he could do about it. When Aunt Apple visits, Tom feels so much more at home. He curls up next to her, and he would sob because he is sad. He wants his mother, and he wants his father. He wants his family. Aunt apple would bring candy apples to cheer him up from time to time. It works a little because it was close to how his mother used to make them, but tasting them remined him too much of her._

_"It'll be alright, Tom. I know things are hard, but I have it in you to do well." She would kiss his forehead. The lingering scent of fruit calming his nerves. When she left, Tom would wave from his bedroom window, and she would smile and wave back. Tom loved Aunt Apple, and he wish he could go where she goes._

_School wasn't anything different. He went to school, did his shit, and he would leave. He doesn't even talk to his friends nowadays. Well, he doesn't really have any friends. Tom would somtimes deal with a few bullies, but at the moment, he seem to be lving with one. He comes back from school, and his Uncle is glaring down at him. Why? Because he didn't put his plate in the fucking sink. Tom sometime wonders if he should off himself too. He would feel so much better if he did._

_**Tom starts to realize he may need some help.** _

_The person who brings this up is Aunt Apple. She asks Tom a lot of questions, and he answers the best he could, but he doesn't understand what she wants from him. She tells him he might be depressed. Tom doesn't disagree with her. His first day seeing a therapist, was a few weeks after discussing it with his Aunt. His therepist is from Norway, but he speaks properly without an accent. He introduces himself and tells him he used to work at an orphange for the children back in Norway. He tries to get Tom to warm up to him by telling him his stories there. He also tells Tom about this one kid he used to work with. Appearently that kid needed a lot of medication. He doesn't go into detail. All he says is the child is unwell from his brain and is handling it all wrong. He tells Tom he is probably handling his problems wrong too. After that session, Tom has a prescription of anti-depressants that his aunt was quick to get him._

_The medicines make him feel weird. He sees things in a different light, but he doesn't like it. Instead of grey, he sees color, but the color is more dark and gloomy like. Tom likes to think that he is in another dimension and this one is where his parents are still alive, just on a long vacation. The anti-depressants help him deal with his uncle better. All he could hear are soft buzzing sounds when the other shouts or talks to him. It's like he was a silent movie and everything he is saying is nothing but air. Tom laughs a bit because he sees Uncle Pin as a bowling pin, and he couldn't help but snort at it. He was sure shaped like one too._

_Days turned into weeks, and weeks into a month. The pills make Tom sick, and he was pretty sure he was going to vomit if he doesn't stop spinning. He's dizzy and he wants to just curl up and die. His aunt says he might need something stronger, but Tom disagrees. He need something looser. His days blur into nothing but images, and he doesn't pay attention in school anymore. He doesn't know what he is leanring, and most of the time he forgets where he was. His teachers try to help him, but there is nothing to help. Everything he loves is dead._

_"It'll be okay Tom."_

_"It won't."_

_"I bet your mother is at peace."_

_"I bet she is too."_

_"I'm sure she loves you."_

_"She did write it in her note."_

_"Do you need anything, Tom?"_

_"Yeah, some bleach and cyanide. I'm feeling Kind of risky."_

_"Are you okay, Tom?"_

_"Never better."_

_"You're grades are going under."_

_"Just like my parents."_

_"Is everyhting alright at home?"_

_"No. Sometimes I think about hanging myself on the ceiling fan. At least my uncle would get a kick out of it."_

_Tom couldn't stop the sarcastic words spewing from his mouth. He couldn't stop them. He lays in bed and pulls at his hair. He looks up at the ceiling and he cries. He cries because he was alone in a world that he once thought was on his side. He cries because he doesn't know what was going on anymore. He cries because he is here. He cries. And cries. And cries. Until he is limp on the bed with tear stained cheeks and his chest rising and falling._

_Tom dreams._

_He dreams about his mother and father._

_He dreams about his family._

_Time continue to pass, and Tom was in the bathroom with a razor blade in his hand. His vision is blurred and his flesh is pale. He is stained red, and he has a smile on his face._

_**Tom found a high better than cocain.** _

_Tom would cut himself when he needs it. He doens't do it because it is a trend. He doens't do it because he wants to know if he still feels pain. No. He does it because when he bleeds, and it gets close to the point he loses too much blood, he gets this sick high from tripping over the cliff of death. He hopes that one day he accidentally kills himself, but right now, he wants to enjoy his high. He swirls into the darkness as his music plays rock in the back ground. He falls unconcious on his bed with a smile on his face._

 

Matt wakes up Tom with an expression decorated upon his face. Tom was giggling and he would sometimes sob. When Tom opens up his eyeless eyes, he sees Matt looking back at him with those eyes that could melt any of the coldest hearts. He looks a bit worried. 

"What's wrong, Matt?" 

The ginger points to the entrance of the cell to see Tord. He's holding Edd by the leash which was hooked up to the cuffs. He was standing there in all his glory. But he looks rather exhausted. He perks up when he sees his friends waiting for him. 

"I brought you all a little friend." He smiled as he pushed Edd inside. Tom rushes over towards Edd, and catched him before he hits the ground. "Patryk says he is doing well. That is good, right?" 

Tom doesn't say anything. He just makes sure Edd is alright. Tord hums quietly. "Now that you are all reunited, I thought this is the part where I assign you jobs." 

Tom raises a brow at the communist who is inspecting his nails. "Jobs?" 

"Yes, indeed. Jobs. You see, you can't stay here freeloading. What is the point of keeping you all here then?" 

"Exactly! So let us go!" 

"I don't think so." Tord chuckled. "I have some use from all of you." 

He looks at Tom. "Especially you, Tommy-boy." He turns on his heels. "Make sure you are ready, Patryk would be down with Paul to take you to get fitted for your uniforms." 

Tom could hear the elevator door opens, and closes. He looks down at Edd, and hugs him tight. Matt is in the group hug as well. Edd is shaking, and Tom never wanted to wish death upon Tord then he does now. 

 

~0~

 

Tord makes promise on his word. He is dragged out of the cell by two brown haired men. They are taking him somewhere, and from what Tord had said earlier, they were going to get him fitted for a uniform. Partyk leaves Tom with Paul who looks bored. 

"We 'ave met, yez?" He mumbled. Tom nods his head. 

"In Tord's office." 

Paul nods his head as he slump in the chair in the large closet where the uniforms were placed. There was nothing but red in there with blue overcoats. 

"Red leader g've yo work yet?" Paul asks as he pulls out his phone. 

"No." 

"Ah. Well, yo work wit Red Leader. Perzonal elper." He looks up at him. "L'ke Patty and I. Handle eet?" 

Tom was having a hard time understanding Paul. Patryk comes back a moments later. "Having a small chit chat?" 

Tom shrugs. "Yez. W'talk about work." 

Patryk nods his head understanding Paul perfectly. 

"Good to know. Tom, you start tomorrow."


	10. Tord the Terror

_**Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.** _

_Tord was pretty sure he was losing his ever loving mind. The sound of the clock ticking away causing Tord irritation to the spoke to the top along with his blood pressure. Ever since the incident with the priest, the nuns had taken upon themselves to make sure Tord get the treatment that they think he needs. That was truly a laugh for Tord. Because he didn't need Treatment. He was perfect the way he was. He liked the way he was because he wasn't that mindless child they though they could control. What Tord really needed was to get the hell out of this place._

_"So Tord, please explain to me how you are feeling? I heard that you tend to switch your moods."_

_Tord snorted at his new therapist. What number was he? The 5th? 6th? Maybe the 7th? He didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. His last therapist was actually a hoot to be around. The reason? The guy was trying so desperately to make Tord comfortable because Tord doesn't talk much if he doesn't want to. That one had ran off with his tails between his legs when Tord gave him some bogus story about how he used to be a cannibal because his parents used to force him to eat this mystery meat. He even went as far as to say some of his friends that he would bring over would end up going missing the exact same night that his mother decided to make him mystery meat. That sent the other to blabber and leave the small male with a simple goodbye. Tord was told he left for England. Tord could careless about that too. This therapist however seemed to not mind the silence and was the patient type. Tord crossed is arms as he leaned back in the leather bound seat. This seat was uncomfortable, and it make Tord seem stiff. In all honestly, being asked how he felt wasn't such a bad start off question, but Tord didn't exactly know how to answer that. How did he feel? Well for one, the goddamn ticking was getting on his nerves. He was feeling like each tick ticked away the moments in which he could be in his room planning something important. And yes. Tord now has his own room. The reason? The nuns thought he needed his own place because they didn't want him to lash out at the other children. How funny was that? It took them around two years to find out that the children weren't exactly feeling safe in their own home. Tord had to give it to Sister Lola. She knew Tord wasn't a good child, and Tord might need to fix that. Tord was also feeling annoyed. He was woken up at 5 in the goddamn morning because his therapist only has early openings for Tord. Tord didn't understand why at 5 in the morning though. Even he thought that was cruel. He was mostly frustrated. This man here couldn't give up. It has been already two hours, and thirty minutes of it was spent on talking. Tord would give short curt answers because he didn't feel the need to give details to this man. He probably won't ever see him again if he played his cards right._

_"I'm fine, Dr. Hetrov. What about you? How are you feeling?" Tord shot back with a bit of venom in his tone. He was sure the other didn't notice it, but if he did he didn't show it. Tord cracked his knuckles with one hand as he waited for the other to answer him. Maybe he would be told that the questioning was meant for the doctor or maybe the other would honestly answer him. Tord didn't care. Tord didn't have enough fucks to care. Tord might have lied about his answer. He wasn't feeling fine. He was feeling terrible. He wasn't sure if he was coming down from a cold one of those idiots of a child gave him or if he was just in a bad mood. To be honest, Tord had seen how his mood changed, but the reason was his to know only. He just didn't want to be in here for another fucking hour. Tapping his pen on the end of the table, the therapist hummed. Tord could tell he was thinking of what to tell him. Rolling his eyes, they were encased in silence once again._

_"I'm well, Tord. Thank you for asking." He stated. He went back to his scribbling on the notepad. Tord knew he documented everything to make sure not a thing were to go amiss. "I heard you weren't exactly playing nice with the other children. The nuns says she sees you shouting at them. Mind telling me why that is?"_

_Maybe it was because they were complete waste of space, and needed to get the hell out of the gene pool to save this world from idiocracy. But even Tord could tell that that ship has sailed a long time ago. This world will die, and Tord refused to go down with it if he had something to say. Again the constant ticking caught his attention from the therapist. He was losing time!_

_**Tick.** _

_**Tick.** _

_**Tick.** _

_**Tick.** _

_**Tick.** _

_**Tick.** _

_**Tick.** _

_Tord never wanted to pull his hair out the way he wanted to know. He clenched his jaw as he tried to calm down. He was getting a real headache from just being here. He scratched at his head. He would just have to play this stupid game again._

_"I guess the kids don't like me, Dr. Hetrov."_

_Tord decied to go the victim route. He doesn't particularlly like this route, but he has way too much stuff on his mind to go through all his excuses as to why he was fine and blah blah blah. This was starting to become routine._

_"And why do you think that, Tord?"_

_"Because I'm different."_

_"Because you're different? How do you figure this? What makes you different from the other children?"_

_Tord snorted. 'I'm stronger. Smarter. More thorough, and straigh forward. How am I not different?' This was what going through Tord's mind. He could easily tell him this, but then he would practically be admitting that yes, he was beathing the shit out of the children because one they can't do a goddamn thing right, and two they're annoying as hell. So maybe telling him why he was truly different a bad idea. Tord frowned. He had to pull on his best innocent look. With his facial features, and how cute he already seem, it should be easy._

_"I'm the only one seeing a someone because of my past. And I'm the only one who witnessed my parent's death. It wasn't very appealing to watch." Tord couldn't give a fuck about his parent's death. He barely remembers it. "I don't think they can handle change either. They tend to call me names behind my back and so forth."_

_Yes, Tord knew of the names. He wasn't stupid. Honestly, he wonders why they thought it was oblivious on Tord. He hears and sees everything. Terrible Tord? Really? They couldn't come up with someting better? Troubled boy Tord? Now they just have given up entirely. Tord the Terror. That was a name he could get behind, but he would rather not tell them that. He doesn't want them to make up some stupid name like they already have because he likes it._

_"And wat names are those?"_

_Tord looked up at the male for a moment. This glossy eyes behind lenses made them seem more glazed than usual. Tord looked over a the window for a moment. He tapped his finger on the chair. It was once again snowing. Maybe he could drown another kid to make him feel better. No. Then it would definetly be suspecious._

_"Terrible Tord." He turned his head towards the therapist. "Trouble boy Tord, and Tord the Terror."_

_Tord said all this way to calm. It was like the calm before the storm. Tord was a ticking time bomb, every children in thie goddamn orphange should know that by now. Especially if he wasn't in a good mood. Tord could snap at a child and wouldn't care. He really needed to get out of here._

_"And why haven't you told the nuns about this? Maybe they could have done something."_

_Tord snorted. Thoe lazy women wouldn't even bat an eyelash for something like this. He could hear them now. 'They're only children. That is what they do.' Yeah, because burning one of their hands in a fireplace is what children did. Alright._

_"They threatened me, and I wasn't sure how the nuns were going to take it."_

_"How did they threaten you, Tord?"_

_Tord pointed over the frosted over lake that settled before them. They were in the priest's barely used overdeocrated office. If they wanted to make this place look at least presentable, they should stop the priest from dipping into the fund for his personal gain._

_"They said I'll end up like Bobby."_

_This caused the therapist to snap his book closed. He took off his glasses and set both of them on the table._

_"That is a very serious thing, Tord. They are threatening to kill you. You must notify someone immediatly."_

_"I wanted to, but I was scared. I didn't know how. I was never taught. My parents were burned before they could teach me anything."_

_Tord was playing the guilt card. And when he saw the look on the other's face, he couldn't help but smile inside in victory._

_"I see. Would you like if I notify the nuns for you?" Tord beamed at this. Of course he would. It would give him some free time._

_"Yes please. I would like that. Could you also hide that I told you? The kids here...they sneak around."_

_The therapist nodded his head. He stood up and motioned for Tord to follow him. He was glad actually. This might have worked out better than his orignal plan._

_"Well, our session has come to an end."_

_Tord walked passed the man, and out into the halls. "Perfect."_

_When Tord made his way towards the stairs, one of the nuns had pulled him off to the side. "My apologies, Tord. I know that you are awfully exhausted, but I need to give you your medication."_

_Nun Historia was her name, and she was the nicest out of all of them. That didn't mean he liked her anymore than the others. He nodded his head. She rattled the pill bottle in her hand until one came out. She handed it to Tord with a cup of water. Her grabbed the pill, and hid it between his fingers when he made it seem like he dropped it in his mouth. He drunk the water and showed the nun that yes, it was swallowed._

_"Thank you for your cooperation, Tord." She bowed her head before leaving the other in his own devices. He looked around before rushing upstairs. He went into his room which was on the other side of the house. He opened up his door, and walked in. He closed it gently, and placed the chair under the doorknob. There were no locks here. He walked over towards the desk, and pulled out the baggie of pills he kept. He had around a large portion to even be remotely legal for this kid to have. He grabbed the rock that he snuck out during outside time yesterday. He poured out his medication on the wooden surface of the desk. Various size and color decorated his desk because they always believed he needed something stronger. That was funny. He started to smash them together. Each hit crumbling them into dust. He watched as they become powder. Finishing up, he grabbed a piece of paper, and scooted all onto it. He shook the paper into the small baggie before doing it all over again with the other three fulls. Once done, he walked over towards the teddy bear and started to stuff it inside there. No one would look in his room. They think it was where the gateway to hell resides. They aren't technically wrong. Tord leaves the is room after smashing his pills into poweder. He stumbles into the bathroom to wash himself off of the residue that got on him. He changed into some new clothes. He wasn't sure if the pills had a particular stench, but he didn't want to risk it. When he finally made it towards the office, he could hear the nuns talking to the therapist._

_"That shouln't be true. The other's are the only one with bruises on them. He was lying to you, Dr. Hetrov."_

_"Sister Lola, I am sure Tord didn't cause them. Boys rough house all the time."_

_"The shouldn't he have bruises and wounds?"_

_That woman made a good point. Tord had to make it look like he was getting bullied. He changes his plan._

_**Tord never inflicted pain on himself.** _

_It has been a week, and Tord thought this was his time to play his little game. He didn't think inflicting pain one oneself would be that hard. He started off simple. He had punched himself hard in the eye. That had hurt, but it was for a cause. Tord made sure that he made himself looked all ruffled. He tore at his clothes, and bit his lip with one of his sharp tooth to cause it to bleed, and punched himself in the stomach. He was in the middle of the floor sobbing as he coughed by the time a nun came downstairs to find Tord beatened. He started blabbering fake lies that he tripped and whatnot. When the bathroom opened, and kid walked out, and Tord started sobbing and screaming again. That kid was questioned. He rambled on that he didn't even touch Tord, and Tord was curled up as he was shaking. Tord hasn't seen that kid in a while. He continued to do that for a while, but even he knew that was getting rather old. So Tord stepped up his game. He started ripping apart toys, and smashing things against the wall when everyone was supposed to be outside. Tord ran out of his room, and started crying to a nun._

_"Someone ruined my room!" He even showed her a fake note that he wrote with his left hand to make it seem like another kid did it. He was impressed that it resemblemed Anthony's handwritting. Now it was Anthony that he hasn't seen in a while. Each kid was getting picked off one by one as Tord made up stories of why he was hurt, and why he was crying. But he was realizing that Nun Lola was getting more and more suspisious. Regardless, Tord didn't want to go to extremes, but he will if he has to. In the middle of the night, Tord was downstairs poking at the flames in the fireplace. He saw those orange and red hue lick at the wood as if it was devouring it. Tord took a deep breath, before putting his hand in the fire. It burned. It burned so much. He watched as his flesh started to char, and how it looked to be melting it off. He watched his blood begin to dry up over the wound due to the fire opening up his flesh. He could sweat he sees muscle. He bites down as he clenches his eyes shut. He pulled his hand away and he looked at the mess it caused. This was sure to leave a scar. A badass scar though. Tord stood up on wobbly legs because he never felt something liket his before. He never felt pain like this.....and he realized....he liked it. He made sure that he looked as if he put on a fight. He had waited for a kid to come down to use the bathroom. Tord would always give some random kid his juice during dinner so they had to pee in the middle of the night. He recognize that kid as Melvin. Melvin stopped to look at Tord. He started to shake. Tord could even see the other pee his pants. That was a sight to be hold. He looked down to see Tord's burned hand. He shook more._

_"W-What happened to your hand, T-Tord?"_

_Tord looked at his hand for a moment. A smirk gracing his face. "I don't know, Melvin. You tell me."_

_And the punchs didn't stop. Melvin was whimping on the ground. Soon, Tord started punching himself. Blood spewing from his nose, and his lip rebusted, and his body bruising because it need to look like he was in fight. He held his hand as he smacked it against the wall, because it still fucking hurt. He screams as he holds it up in front of Melvin. The blood trailing down his now reddened hand. This made several lights come on and loud footsteps to thump against the floor. The nuns and children stopped as Tord bent down holding his hand. Nun Lola was the first to bend down. She thought maybe Tord accidentally hit his hand but what she saw nearly made her want to puke. She gasped as Tord pointed to Melvin who looked ruffled as Tord. But that was the point._

_"I-I didn't!"_

_"Melvin!" Lola shouted. Tord was escorted towards the infirmary, while Melvin was escorted towards the punishiment room. A small smile gracing Tord's lips. He loved what he does._

_After that incident. the children though it be best to just hide from Tord. They didn't want to be near the other then, and they certainly don't want to be near him now. Sam was hidind under his bed as Tord foot was in view. Why was he even in here? He had his own room! When the kids found out about that, they were estatic. They thought it was the end to their torment, but Tord only proved it was just the beginning. Sam was harhsly yanked out from underneath the bed. He yelped. He covered his mouth, and started to tear up when he saw the face on Tord. He still sported the black eye, but it was fading. His lip was busted still, and he had a bandaide on his face from a knive incident. Tord didn't say how or why, it just happened, and another child was put into the punishment hole._

_"Ah! Sam! My old friend. I thought I wouldn't be able to find you." Tord laughed. Sam was trembling because he was hoping the other couldn't find him._

_"Y-Yeah.." He whispered._

_"Why were you hiding from me? Why is everyone hiding from me? Don't I make good company?"_

_Sam knew Tord was only messing with him, but telling Tord that they didn't want him around was a no no. He gave a scared smile. "W-We were playing hide and go seek, and you were it...."_

_"I'm it?" Tord tilted his head. "I wasn't aware I was playing."_

_"Oh! I thought Elis was to tell you. I guess he forgot." Sam gave a nervous laugh._

_"Ah, yes. He always forgets, hm. Well I found you, so I win."_

_"But you have to find everyone else."_

_Tord made a face. "Look out in the hall Sam."_

_And look he did. Sam was shocked to see all the kids that were hiding from Tord all in the hall._

_"Well, all your stories checks out. You all said we play hide and go seek. So I believe you. I was getting upset that you were only trying to hide because you didn't like me. But I know that is bullshit, right?"_

_Sam nodded his head. "Good."_

_"Because I win, does that mean I get a surprise?"_

_Sam frowned. "Um...yes....w-what do you want?"_

_Tord let go of Sam's leg before tapping his chin. "I need a favor."_

_"A favor?" The last time a favor was done for Tord it ended with Bobby in the grave, and someone in the hospital._

_"Yes, A favor. It is like you cannot hear." He laughed. "I want to you to get the nuns. I want a cookie from the cabinets, and I can't get it unless they are out of the kitchen."_

_This made Sam relieved. Because one, it doesn't involve him going on ice, or climbing a large tree over ice. "Oh u-um. Okay..."_

_"Good boy, Sam. You will be rewarded for your cooperation."_

_Sam had did what Tord wanted. How? He didn't know, nor cared. He got in the kitchen, and smiled as he saw rows of teas from when they were drinking it. He took his small baggie out, and started to pour a small amount of the substance in each nun's tea. He smirked as he made his way towards the cabinet, and grabbed a plain cookie for Sam. He then sprinkled some of the pills on there also._

_"Good boy, Sam. Very good boy."_

_It was that evneing that the nuns started to feel a bit out of it. Some were staring at the wall, and others were walking around aimlessly. Sam was lying on the ground. His mouth open, and eyes rolling in the back of the head. Drool was trailing down his mouth as he stared up at the ceiling on his bed. Tord smiled. He gave enough for an adult, and the same amount to Sam. He hummed as he stuffed the baggie that was ripped open into Nun Lola's room. The next day, the police were once again at their doorstep. Tord watched as the nuns tried to explain they didn't understand how Sam could have been either poisioned or overdosed. He didn't have any medication. The police decided to do a thorough check around the house. Tord had buried his bear under the tree so it wouldn't be in his room. They stopped at nun Lola's room. Each going inside as the nuns cried. The children hid behind the nuns and stared at the police shocked. When they came out, Lola was instintanly showed the bag, and was placed under arrest for murdering and drugging a child. Tord smirked as he watched the woman who always opposed him was sent away. She was blabbering as she explained she didn't do it. Tord smiled._

 

It has been at least a few weeks when Tom had started to work for Tord. It has only been Tom lately. Regardless of him working, he still lashed out. No matter what Tord did to him, it never stopped Tom from spitting at the other, cursing, and shouting. Patryk had came in several times explaining that Tom's behavior was getting out of hand. Tord had nodded his head. He had a plan for poor little Tommy. Tom was in an collar that shocked him when he was to do something wrong. Tord had introduced it to him earlier in the day. Tom at first couldn't help but laugh at Tord, because he wasn't a fucking dog. But Tord disagreed. Only dogs lash out the way Tom does. So he needed to be punshined. For shits and giggles, Tord would press the button because he was bored. This would cause Tom to screech out in agony, and fall to the ground. This wasn't his cute everyday shock, this was a 5x worse than a tazer for the criminally insane shock. Tom would have this red welt around his neck from the shock. It makes Tord feel powerful. Soon, Tom started to get back in line. He wouldn't lash out as much, and he submissed himself to only glaring at Tord with a bit of a sneer. This continued on for a while, but Tord started to grow bored. Tom wasn't getting in any trouble for Tord to shock him. He wanted to make Tom complete submissive to him. Which brings them here. Tom was called in from working with Patryk into Tord's office. When he got there, he was shocked to see a man with a blind fold over his eyes and pressed face first against the wall. His arms were tied behind his back, and he was shaking like a leaf. 

"What the hell is this?" Tom wasn't sure what Tord had in mind, but he shouldn't be treating people like this. 

"Oh! Tom! Wonderful that you could make it!" Tord stood up. He clapped his hands as he walked over towards the shorter male. He wrapped his arms around his shoulder and waved his hand over towards the random male in the room. "I was hoping I didn't have to get my hands dirty." 

He rolled his hand around as he tried to explain the sitaution. "You see Tom." He started. "I have a bit of a predicument going on here." He pointed at the shaking man. 

"I caught him stealing from me. He was stealing some...blueprints. Now I don't possibly know why he was stealing them, but he was." He smirked as he looked over at Tom. "And he must be punished." 

Tom quirked a brow. "And why am I here?" Tom asked as he turned to look at Tord. 

'Well that is the thing. You're here to dish out the punishment." He slipped the gun in Tom's hand. He smiled gently. "I want you to shoot him." 

Tom stiffened because, what? He shouldn't have to do this. His job was only working with Patryk to make sure the base looked neat and organized. Tom shook his head. 

"I'm not killing him." 

This caused Tord to frown. "But you are." 

"I'm not." 

"Tom." 

"Tord." 

This earned a back hand from the robotic arm to Tom's cheek. The man started to whimper and buckle down when he heard the harsh slap. 

"You! Don't move!" He snapped his head to Tom. "Listen...and listen very closley. If I have to do this, Tom...it won't be pretty for you." 

Tom placed a hand on his cheek. He could taste the faint taste of copper. He looked at Tord. True terror in his eyes. 

"Do you understand, Tom?" Before Tom could say anyhting, there was a cold barrel placed in the back of his head. Tears brimming Tom's eyes, as Tord slid the gun in his hand. "Now Tom....do what you need to do or I'll blow your brains on the floor, blow his brains on yours, and blow your friends fucking brains. It would be a goddamn confetti of fucking organs if you don't do what the hell I said." 

Tom grabbed the gun from Tord, but he was hesitant. He looked at the gun. "A-are you sure...he did something bad?" 

Tord rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tom. Of course. I wouldn't have him up there if he didn't." 

Tom took a deep breath. With a blurry vision, he held up thegin to aim it at the male. A small click echoing out causing the man to realize the safety was off. He started to cry as he clenched his eyes closed. Tom was shaking. "Hurry, Tom. I don't have all day." 

Tom bit his lip as he pressed the trigger and a click sounded. Nothing. There was nothing in the gun. Tord laughed as he pulled away from Tom. "Oh man! I didn't think you were actually going to shoot him! Wow, you are such a treat. He done nothing wrong, Tom. He was just a recruit commanded to come up here." Tom gawked at Tord. He was ready to snap at the other when Tord raised his hand and started empting out his contents on the recruits head. The back of the was was now missing, and nothing was there but a gaping hole. Blood spewing out as the man slid on he knees, and fell to the side. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU SAID HE WAS A RECRUIT!!!!" 

"Yes, and?" He quirked a brow. Tord threw his gun on the body, before walking towards Tom. "I wanted to see if you would do what you have to." He smiled. 

"And you did. So congrats on passing that test. Next time, It might not be one." Tom was shaking. Tord had killed an innocent man and all he could do was laugh. Tom fell on his knees as he cluthced the red sweater he was wearing. He was shaking as he bowed his head. Tord was fucking nut. He just killed a man and didn't evne care. 

"Don't be a baby, Tom. It was only a man. You act like I killed your puppy." He grumbled. He sat back down as he watched Tom throw up on the ground. The stench of blood too much for this man. Tord rolled his eyes. "Well now I need to get you another uniform because you ruined that one." Tord smiled. "Don't worry, I got something for you." He clicked the small button on his desk and talked into the intercom. 

"Paul, Patryk, please report to my office at once." He stated. "And bring cleaning supplies." 

The last thing Tom saw was Tord chuckled before everything went black.


	11. The Sound of Silence

Many people didn't know this, but silence was one of the most feared entities in the entire world. No one didn't understand why. How could silence be the most feared thing? Some people rather marvel in silence than have someone talk to them. But one thing about silence that people didn't know about was that it can get into your head. No matter where you are there will always be some background noise. Humans have come accustom to some type of sound in their vicinity. Whether it be the small hum of the television, music playing in your room, the sound of footstep, or the trees rustling. One could even hear the whistling of the wind blow passed them. So silence wasn't something that was common. Some knew this, and even went has far as making silence as a way of torturing someone. Silent treatment was one, or also known as the cold shoulder. When you don't even associated yourself with that person. But what Tord did was something much more terrible. 

Tom had witnessed it once. Tord was apparently having a bad day. After the whole incident with the killing an innocent man, Tom made it goal to avoid Tord at all costs. He remember when he fainted, and woke up in a new uniform in the infirmary with Patryk running tests on him. Tom also noticed that he was the only one getting tested on like an animal. Patryk excuse "You have no eyes, and I am actually curious on how you could even comprehend vision. I already have permission from the Red leader." 

It was snowing that day, and Tom was going through files that needed to be organized. They weren't important if Tom could touch them. Paul made it absolutely clear to not touch nay red files anywhere. Once he was down to the M's he heard footsteps echoed into the hallway. Curiosity wasn't tolerated, but it was eating at Tom. He seen Tord tapped his finger on his metal arm as a recruit try to explain themselves to Tord. 

"I-I swear, S-sir. I-I didn't kno-know!" 

"Well you must have had to because you tried to hide it from me. I would have understood then, but now I feel like you're a spy. And I don't like spies." 

Tom shivered from the way his voice had gotten deep. Tom wouldn't admit to anyone that he was scared of the taller male, but he was. He was truly terrified, because this man wasn't the same Tord that he shared a house with all those years ago. He barely liked Tord, but at least he tolerated him. But now....this was something that even he didn't understand. The man kept on rambling about whatever, and Tord honestly looked exhausted at this point. 

"Because I don't feel like doing anything else..." Tord had cut him off in the mid of his rants. The man looked at Tord with wide eyes as if he was being saved. "I am going to put you in isolation until you either one...go insane. Or two die of starvation or whatever." Tom watched as his eyes wide and he was instantly taken by Paul to go to the furthest part of the base. To had followed them because he never seen the isolation area before. The man struggled, and screamed out for someone to save him. 

"HAVE MERCY ON ME PLEASE!! I AM NOT A SPY! I SWEAR I AM NOT A SPY! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!!!" 

"Zen yo woudn' die wh'e yo en zere." Paul's thick accent curling at the end as if he was giggling. To watched as the halls began to get dimmer, and the sounds began to drown out. His ears even popped. It was like he was underwater and sound was void. He could barely hear the footsteps anymore, and the screamed as turned muffled. Tom felt as if he was moving in slow motion. He watched as the other was thrown in a room, and the door shut and locked. Paul turned around to find Tom staring at an empty space. Paul sighed as he grabbed the back of Tom's shirt, and pulled him away from the door. His mind going over everything in his life, and it was causing him to have a headache. He swore he was seeing things. When the first sound of a click echoed, Tom was out of the trance. 

"W-What?" He looked up at Paul who was chewing on one of his cigarettes. 

"I zee yo w're a'mozt goin inzane zere." He mumbled as he pushed Tom to the wall. "We'com t'ze zilent block."

He pointed towards the darkened halls. "I'wou'd n'recomme'd goin down zere. If yo are n'uzed t'de zoundz, it cou'd cauze zom izzuez." 

He made a swirl of his finger on the side of his head to symbolize going crazy. Tom watched as Paul left the other alone. Looking back at the hall, Tom shivered. He would have to avoid that too. 

 

~0~

 

Tom had heard the wicked news when he was enjoying lunch with Matt and Edd. Edd worked with the recruits. His job was fairly simple. He would survaliance the group. If something went bad, he were to tell Tord, Paul, Patryk, or Leslie. Tom was practically the only one who hadn't met Leslie. Edd has said he seen her a few times. She was actually pretty, but he would then counter it with "Something seems a bit off about her though." 

Matt would come to Leslie's rescuse and tell Edd that Leslie was a beauty. Edd and Tom concluded that Matt had possibly gotten a crush on this woman. From what Matt had said, She was a sweet woman who loves order. She would always smile at Matt, and giggle when he is around. She would even talk to him during break time when the two were able to meet up. Tom didn't see how anyone that sweet could think what Tord was doing was okay. He had looked at Edd, and Edd had nodded his head in agreement. Something was off about this Leslie, and Tom wasn't sure if he wanted to let Matt near her. 

Getting a better look at his friends, he thought that Edd was getting a bit taller. He was even pushing passed Matt, and that was saying something. He was also getting a bit muscular as well. Edd had also had to train so just in case one of the recruits tried to attack him, he knew self defense. So far none has tried yet. Matt worked mostly as a messenger. Tord didn't trust Matt to do a large job, and gave him the easiest job he could throw at someone. In all honestly, Tom had agreed with that idea. 

Edd bit into his tuna sandwisch. He wasn't sure why they served this on a Tuesday, but they didn't argue. Tom liked tuna. It was okay, and the craftmenship on the perfectly made fish was delicious. Matt was practically on his third one, and Edd was on his second. Paul and Patryk were walking passed their table. Tom could hear what they were saying. 

"Ze recruit p'etty much killed him'lf." Paul snorted. He was forced to go check on how the recruit was doing. 

"And how did that happen?" Patryk didn't look to be paying attention. He didn't care much about the newbies. They had a lot to prepare for, and he couln't affored to waste any time on such stupid people who didn't know how to follow orders. 

"Well, for one, jammed hiz thum'z nail into hiz eyz to blind him. Appea'ant'y the zileze waz t'much for him and needed to hear zometin', whether it be his own damn zreamin." 

"Doesn't the room cancel out noises though?" 

"Yeah, zo zat didn' work. Now he couldn' hear nor zee." Paul snorted. "What a zad man." 

Patryk had looked up at Paul with a quirked brow. "How did he die?" 

"He wen inzane. He rip out hiz har an zuff eet in hiz throat. He chok' t'deaz." 

Patryk shivered. That was a disgusting way to die. Tom didn't feel like eating anymore after hearing that, and Edd had set down his sandwich thinking the same thing. Matt had yet to even know someone was even hear. Edd and Tom didn't say anything. They just left the other alone. 

 

~0~

 

Tom pushed opened the door to Tord's office. For some reason, he never really knocked. And even then, Tord didn't seem to mind. 

"Thomas!" He smiled as he looked up from his computer. "What brings you in here? Are you here to see me?" 

Tom would have made a gagging noise, but he really didn't want to get on Tord's bad side. The other was on the edge of snapping. He could see it. "I brought you a package. Patryk had advise me to give it to you, but to never look inside." 

Tord nodded his head. "Ah, Patryk is practucally a stick in the mud, but wo could blame him." He grabbed a knife, and sliced open the seal. Before Tom could leave, Tord called for him. "Why don't you keep me company Tom. I have been having a bad week lately. I am filled with stress and some company would be good for me." 

Tom was hestiance. He didn't want to trigger Tord, but he defiantly didn't want to stay near the man any longer than he needed to. "I am not going to hurt you." 

Tom looked to see Tord pulling out contents from the box. It just seemed to be useless parts. Tom was sure it meant nothing, but with Tord, it was something. He walked over towards the chair, and sat down. Tord turned around, and grabbed a bottle of smirnoff. He set it on the table as he went back to work. Tom knew this was for him. It always was. 

One thing about Tord that Tom didn't understand, was that he fed into his addiction. He gave Tom whatever drink he felt like that day. Once Tom had accidentally let out that he could go for some rum, and Tord had given him the whole bottle. Tom hadn't known what to do with it at the time, but he decided to drink it anyway. Tom grabbed the bottle, and uncapped the top. When he put his lips on the rim, he suddenly had a thought. 

_"I want you to get better, Tom."_

Tom pulled the bottle from his lips. He could hear Autumn's voice in his head. 

_"Be a man, and grow a pair. Stop running from your problems."_

Tom suddenly feels guilty because he can't drink this. He set it back down on the table. He buried his head in his hands. 

_"Know that I am here, Tom."_

Her voice echoes in his head. He rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of this commie. 

"What is wrong, Tom? Not in for a drink?" Tord looked up at Tom, but the shorter male shook his head. He wasn't going to look at Tord. He didn't want to. When he looks at Tord, he sees her blood. Even though Tord wasn't the one who killed her, he was still the one that was involved. 

"No....I'm not thirsty." He mumbled. 

Tord could only watch Tom for a moment. He decided that he wouldn't press it. He grabbed the drink, and downed it himself. Tord made a face. Personally, he doesn't like the taste of Smirnoff. But he didn't want a perfectly good drink to go to waste. 

"It's okay, Tom. I understand." Tord smiled, and it didn't seem at all cruel for the first time. Tom hadn't realized he had stopped breathing when he saw that smile. He wasn't even sure Tord was capable of smiling like that. But he was smiling like something good finally happened. 

"Thank you." Tom sounded so unsure, but at the moment, he didn't feel the need to run. He sat there in the company of Tord as he did his own little thing. The sound of silence filling the room.


	12. The Devil's Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say thank you all so much for the love and support for my story. I honestly didn't think it would get this popular, but I am glad it did. I get great compliments from each and everyone of you. And I also want to thank everyone that reads my story, leaves me kudo, comments, and so much more. If you were here from the very beginning and is here with me now, I want to give a special thank you to you as well. I know I have been gone for awhile, but I assure you that I have not stopped making this story. The reason for my hiatus was due to me moving around and not being able to get one to my computer. You all have been so patient and I want to thank you for that too. I will continue to do this story. I hope you all enjoy it, and have a wonderful day!
> 
> ~LollipopPyscho

A month. Tom Ridgwell has been sober for a complete month. His lips hadn't even touched the rim of any alcoholic beverages; even when Tord had them full stocked behind his desk. Tom has been sober, and he doesn't know if he really likes it or not. His mind was not groggy and faded like it usually was at this time. He was able to get more work done, talk to more people, and able to give off a semi-intimidating aura around him. Tord loved it. He didn't even have to control Tom by using any of the drinks he kept on him. Tom might have been getting better and stronger, but he wasn't as strong as Tord. The sound of scribbling echoed through the office as Tom stared bored at the tablet he had in his hands. It had became tradition. They would sit in Tord's office and work in silence. Tom wasn't sure when it had started or when it will stop. All he knew was that Tord likes the company, and Tom didn't necessarily hate it. They two were always drowned in the air that hung over their heads like a cloud that would soon rain. Tom wasn't sure how it happened, but it did. 

"Tom...." Tord's voice cut through the air like a knife. Tom looked up from his work. He was organizing another meeting for which he and Tord will have to accompany. He wasn't really into those type of things, but he knew work needed to be discussed in order to get done in the right amount of time. 

"Yes, Red Leader." Tord loved the sound of that. He will always love the sound to that. Tord sat back in his chair abandoning his paperwork. "I wanted to ask you to dinner." 

This caught the male's attention. He sat up trying to understand what the hell was going on. Why on earth would Tord ask him to dinner. "I don't.....what?" Tom was at lost for words. Who wouldn't?" 

Tord chuckled as he pushed himself up. His metal arm clanking against the wooden table as he stared down at the brown haired male. "Dinner, Tom. Dinner. Food. Drinks. A fine establishment. I want to go to dinner.....with you." 

Rubbing his face, Tom really wasn't sure on what to say. One hand he wanted to say no to the male, but on the other he knew he really didn't have a choice. Tord would ask to sound nice, but in reality, It was more of a command. "I....guess so." He stated as he looked up at the male before him Tord had a smile on his face as he nodded his head. 

"It is Friday night. It starts around 8 pm. I want you to meet me at the glass shop." Tom nodded his head making sure to follow the instructions. Tord sat back down. "You're dismissed." 

Tom stood up and grabbed his things before making his way towards the door. He opened it to see Paul standing there with a tired expression. Paul and Tom were still on that rocky bridge of a relationship. Tom didn't trust Paul, and Paul didn't care for Tom. It was just that. Tom walked around the bushy browed male trying to make his way to his quarters. Paul quirked a brow before walking in and closing the door behind him. He was sure he saw Tom blushing as he passed the other. 

"I won azk ab't wat I zeen." Paul mumbled as he stepped closer to the horned male. "But, I ne'r zeen Tom Bluz like dat before." Tord grinned at the other as he leaned back in his seat. 

"Paul....I want you to clear my schedule Friday. I have a date." Tord's grin widen. 

 

~0~

 

Edd stared at Tom with a weird expression as Tom explained the situation to the male the next day at lunch. Matt had been silent, but Tom had thought it might have something to do with the baby back ribs the strawberry haired male was chowing down on. "Wait....Tord asked you out?" Was all Edd could honestly ask. Tom snorted. 

"I don't think he really asked me out. Maybe we're meeting someone." He mumbled biting into his sandwich. Edd shook his head not really believing a word Tom had said. 

"He asked you out." 

"He didn't." 

"He did." 

"Nope." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"He didn't, Edd." 

"He did, Tord."

"Seriously, Edd. I would know." 

"Tom, you have been crushed on by many people and you were still oblivious." 

"Edd!" 

"Tom!" 

"MATT!" 

Both men stopped their arguing to face the other who was smiling happily. Tom decided to ignore it. "Fine, maybe he did. But why me?" 

Edd shrugged. "I guess the same reason why he kidnapped you. He might want to control you." 

Tom snorted. "I already pretty much kneel before him. What else does he want?" Tom hissed. Edd stopped and looked up at the person that was casting a small shadow behind Tom. Tom looked up to see a woman with long hair the color of Matt's. Her honey colored eyes showing mirth as she searched the table at the men before her. She was wearing the same red Turtleneck dress with a opening to show off her cleavage. She had on shin length black boots with red matching earing to go with the whole outfit. "Afternoon. You all enjoying your lunch?" She asked. Her voice perky and sweet. Matt was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Leslie!" Matt stood up. He hugged the girl. She stiffened a bit before hugging back. "Matt. Hello!" She greeted back. "These must be your friends." 

Tom nodded his head. He set down his sandwich. "You must be Tom...and you Edd. Matthew here wouldn't stop talking about you. It's like I already know you two." She smiled. Tom could since some hostility in her voice. No one was this sweet. No one. Edd felt uncomfortable as well, but he didn't want to hurt Matt's feelings so he gave a small smile in which Tom followed suit. "Yeah...you're right." 

Leslie clapped her hands. "Great! I hope we are able to get along perfectly well." She stated. "No I have to deliver these documents to the file room. I don't want them to be lost or anything." She turned on her heels and went towards the elevator. Tom and Edd looked at one another while Matt stared a the girl who was leaving. "Isn't she amazing!?" 

Tom and Edd didn't say anything. 

 

~0~

 

Days passed without incident, which was something that Tom was grateful for. He stood in the mirror trying to make himself seem more professional looking than before. He wasn't sure if it was a formal establishment or not so he decided to go semi-formal. He can't be too overdressed, and he won't be too under. So it was perfect. He was dressed in a dark blue short sleeve button down shirt with a black vest almost like the one he wears as his uniform. He had a silk tie that tied the look together in Tom's eyes. He was even wearing black skinny jeans because if it was supposed to be formal, no one would think that he was wearing jeans. Maybe super tight slacks, but not jeans. He slipped his feet into his black converse. He brushed back his hair and stared at him once more. It was almost time for him to make his escape to the glass shop. He grabbed his communicator just in case something happened he and needed to head to the base. He grabbed his wallet and his keys. He never leaves without those keys. Like for the communicator. If something happens, he would need to find a way into the part of the area without having to wait up on Tord, Patryk or Paul. Especially not Paul. Before stepping out he was greeted by Edd who looked so unsure as to why he was standing before Tom's bedroom door. 

"Edd?" Tom asked. He hesitantly reached for Edd, who looked up at him with those bright green eyes. 

"I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure everything was alright." 

Tom nodded his head. His hand dropping to his side. "Yeah...on my way to see Tord." 

"On your date." 

"Shut up." 

"I just came here because. I wanted to tell you to be careful. Tord....Tord isn't really someone we could trust and I don't wan-" 

"I already know this, Edd. Trust me. These last few months, I practically spent it with Tord. I know what I need to do." 

Edd nodded his head trusting his friend. "Alright....good luck." 

"When have I ever gotten good luck?" 

Edd smirked as Tom gave a small smile. Something he wasn't used to doing. Not anymore. Tom walked passed Edd who still wore a mask of indifference on his face. When Tom was out of sight Edd started to clench his fist. "Fucking Tord." He growled. He knows something is up. He doesn't want Tom to be placed in the mix. 

 

~0~

 

Tom was waiting at the shop. He looked down at his watch ever once in a while to make sure he wasn't late. Tord didn't like tardiness no matter what. So he made sure that he wasn't late. Tom rubbed at his eyes. The more he stared at the watch, the more his eyes were getting blurry. Lately his vision has been failing him. Sometimes it would get dark one point and blurry the next. He hated it. He wonder if it was from the lack of sleep. Or maybe he was just exhausting his eyes from all those files, computer screens, and so on he would constantly look at. He made a mental note to himself. When he has the time, he will go see the person in the medic wing to check his eye sight. Maybe he needed some glasses or something. He looked up when he saw the male before him. Tord wasn't in his usual uniform. He was dressed nicely. White button down shirt. Black suit jacket with a red tie. He wore slacks and dress shoes. His hair was even styled differently though he still had his signature horns. Tom would never admit it, but Tord looked attractive. Well, he always did look attractive. Tom's face flushed a deep red as he shook his head. He was not going to think about this now. He was not going to look at _Tord_ this way. He would rather cut out his eyes.....well If he had eyes, he would cut them out. 

"Something the matter, Tom?" Tord's voice rang out like in waves. It was smooth and delicate. But it held intensity as well. Tom looked away. "Nothing is wrong, Red Leader." 

Tord smirked as he heard that name being called from those lips. He couldn't wait for this night to start. He wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. He gave a devilish smile. If it goes well, he could see himself practically owning Tom fully. Tom would be at his beck and call. 

"I'm glad. Why not enjoy our night, Thomas." He chuckled darkly that sent shivers down Tom's spine. Tord could serious get used to this.


	13. Red Strings that Strangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! A little close up on how the first few moments of Tord's and Tom's "date" is going. What a beautiful word to describe it. I have gotten so much love from you all from the last chapter. It makes me super happy that this story has grown popular.

He doesn't understand why Tord would bring him in a place like this. This restaurant was something that Tom never imagined to step foot in. The place was dimmed. The only lights were the ones glowing at the edge of the ceiling. Some circles lights placed in the center of the tables, but that was it. The floors were made from plush carpet. A deep cherry wood red that matched the cream colored walls with black glass lining. Table cloth the color of snow as the chairs were decorated in golden covers for style and comfort. Wine glasses already lining the table along with plates and silverware that Tom couldn't even think to go with which meal. The napkins weren't even disposable either. They were clothed from the finest material Tom has ever seen. And if these things were off putting as it was for him, he had a clear view of the city due to the establishment being on the twelfth floor. The sun had been set and Tom could see the glitters of the city's lights before him. His breath hitched as he watched those start sparkle and the moon gleam. Tom had to honestly admit. This had to be a date. But why would Tord wish to date him? He wasn't someone that anyone should ever want to take out. His definition of a fancy evening is pizza along with some terrible scary movie while drinking heavily until he passes out. 

"Something the matter, Thomas?" Tord's smooth deep voice called out to him as they stepped up towards the podium where a woman was wearing a suit except she had a tight vest without the jacket while the men had to wear the full blown suit. If they weren't working at the front, then they were waiters. Tom could see one walk out in a cream colored white shirt, a red tie, and black slacks with an apron. They looked sophisticated to him. Tom turned back towards Tord who was staring at him with a smirk placed upon his face. Tom wonders if the man was trying to overwhelm him for some odd reason. 

"N-no. Nothing is wrong." Tom mumbled under his breath as he joined Tord towards the front. He never been to a place so beautiful. It almost dwarf his outfit in comparison. He feels so underdressed. Tord smiled as he nodded in acknowledgement. He turned back to the woman who was typing something with those pens that are able to touch the screen of any electronic device. She gave a small smile as she looked at the two. Tom could see that she was a bit nervous at being in the presence of the red leader. She cleared her throat before nodding at him and Tom. 

"Good evening, Red Leader. Would you like the table near the window? We have one perfect to show off the city and the ocean. It's very beautiful." She informed. Tord looked over at Tom as if asking if he was okay with it. Tom opened his mouth like a fish. They were going to get the best table in the whole restaurant. He wasn't sure how he could honestly think at the moment. He was still trying to understand how he even got up here. 

"Yes, that would be splendid. Come now, Thomas. We don't have all night to mess around." He smirked. He continued to follow the host with Tom hot on his heels. Each table were filled with customers dressed as if they were actually wearing their diamonds on them. And Tom doesn't even doubt that they aren't. He wasn't paying attention until he bumped into Tord who was holding out Tom's seat for him. He sat down though he was a bit suspicious at Tord's kind nature. Why was he suddenly taking him out like this? 

"Isn't this beautiful, Thomas? I thought it would be nice to let you see what all the things the Red Leader can easily contain just by waving his hand." He chuckled. Tom shivered at his laughter. Why was it so dark? Tom looked at his glass before moving it to the side a bit. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He wasn't sure what this even was. 

"You seem a little lost, Thomas. Is this not good enough for you? I can easily get this thing demolished right now and build you something more...pleasurable." He smirked. Tom snapped his head up at the thought of Tord just destroying someone else's property. 

"It's fine, T-Red Leader." Tom fixed his mistake. Tord had a look on his face that Tom couldn't even describe. "It's....beautiful. Something different, I guess." 

"I'm glad you think so, Tom. I didn't want to burn this place to the ground with such kind people in here." Tom placed his hands on his lap. He had to control himself before he lost it. 

"What is this, Red Leader?" Tom mumbled under his breath. He was trying to calm down his beating heart. 

"Dinner." 

"Yes, I get this is dinner, but......what is this?" Tom motioned with his hands around their table as if it was going to make Tord understand what he meant. 

"I'm still confused." He looked at Tom with a straight face. His robotic arm placed on the table on the menus that Tom swore was in glass instead of plastic coverings. 

"Is this a date?" Tom decided to go straight to the point with this. "Because you didn't specify why I was to go to dinner with you." 

"You're making it seem like I'm forcing you, Tom. I asked you out, and you agreed. The person who came here on their own accord is you." Tord smirked. He knew he asked but it wasn't up for discussion. Tom really didn't have no choice but to come out here, and Tom couldn't say a damn thing about it. He knows Tom knows, and he loves the look of twisted silent hatred in his expression. He had Tom stuck with him. Wrapped around in red sting tied around his throat. Tom was on his leash, and he couldn't get away unless Tord cut it. 

"You're right." He grumbled as he picked up his menu. The waitress came. She bowed her head in respect. Her raven hair spilling around her like a curtain as she stood back up and held out the electronic pad. Tom was sure this place was making way too much money. 

"Good evening, Red Leader." Tord nodded his head as he looked at Tom. "Good evening, sir." She looked at Tom not exactly knowing that to call him. "Is there anything I can start you off with something to drink?" 

Tord had taken the wheel on this. He looked at the woman and gave her his best charming smile. "The bottle of your most expensive red wine that you have." Tord stated. The woman nodded her head. She typed it out. "And for appetizers?" 

Tom opened up the menu, and yep it was glass, and went straight to the appetizer part. "Shrimp with the cocktail sauce please." Tom looked up to see Tord staring at Tom with those eyes. It was like he was relaying a message to him. "That....that is fine." 

Once the waitress leaves, the only sound is the live orchestra in the background. Tom wasn't sure on how to even continue a conversation with Tord. For the last couple of weeks, all they have been doing is simply sitting in silence while both of them do their own thing. The silence was usually comfortable, but this one was different. It felt a bit sinister. 

"I have a feeling you don't like what I'm doing, Thomas." Tord started out which have Tom looking thoroughly confused. Did he honestly look so displeased that Tord feels that Tom was ungrateful for all of this? He wanted to snort, but not in a place like this. He had to act professional. Better than Tord could ever be. 

"My apologies, Red Leader. I am simply marveling at everything. This place is astonishing, and I am just taking it all in. Thank you for taking me here." Tord quirked a brow at Tom's change of tone. Something he wasn't expecting, but he could work with. 

"That makes me feel relived, Thomas. I was hoping that you are having a good time. Next time I should let you choose the place, Hm?" 

"Next time?" Tom was stuck. Were there really going to be a next time? Tom wasn't sure if he could handle a next time. 

"Of course. This is only the first date. There are many more." He smirked at the brown haired male across the table. Tom never bit down on his cheek so hard. 

 

~0~

 

It felt like hours. Long hours before they appetizers arrive along with the wine. The woman smiled as she bowed her head before leaving with a promise she will be back. Tom doesn't want her to leave because then once again he is stuck with this sadistic asshole. Tom had reached for the wine that was placed neatly on their table. He looked at it before he nearly sputtered out. He read the label again. 

_Domaine Leroy Musigny Grand Cru 2012_

This wine is one of the most expensive wines Tom had ever touched in his entire life. He didn't even want to hold it, afraid he would drop it and the glass would shatter into a million little pieces and he would have to clean it all up or worse...pay for it. He set it back down on at the center of the table lightly. He placed his hand back in his lap. Tord hummed to the tune of the music. He grabbed the wine and poured it into both their cups. He set it done before looking at Tom. He motioned for him to take a drink as he picked up his glass. Tom reached for it with hestiance. He brought it up to his lips before tilted it back some. The red liquid touching his tongue. It was delicious. Tom wasn't into the whole wine thing, but this...this was something completely different. 

"How is it?" 

Tom doesn't know how to describe the taste. It's so much fruitiness with a bit of a tang to it. It had all the opponets of something delicious and Tom doesn't know what to say. Why is he becoming so tongue tied? 

Tord watched with full interest. He loved teasing Tom like this. He set down his glass as he moved towards the shrimp. He gently dipped it into the suace before holding it out for Tom. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat as he set down his cup. 

"What..what are you doing?" 

"being romantic, Thomas." 

"I don't think...this is creepy." 

"Thomas." Tord stated with a warning tone. Tom sighed as he reached over and wrapped his mouth around the shrimp. The sauce was delicous just like the wine. He sucked on it before pulling it back. He started chewing as Tord reached for his own and chewed at his own shrimp. This was going to be a very long night.


	14. Still Here

_**Tom had stopped having dreams.** _

_How long has it been since Tom had a decent dream he could tell someone about? He wasn't sure, but he knows it has been a very long time. Now....now he dreams of gray blobs and boring shapes. They don't exactly peak his interest so he doens't care to acknowldge them. He stares up at his ceiling. The fan spinning around rather slowly. Giving that illuson that it was going to shut stop, but instead it keeps going in such a steady pace. He thinks that the reason it keeps going is because it has a reason to. It has a reason to continue to spin even when it was just a slow and steady pace. Even if it feels like it is doing nothing; it continues to spin. He follows one particular wooden panel around in a full circle. He doesn't take his eyes off of it until his mind start to become muddled. His mind starts to dip into memories. Something he tries to stop, but even he can't help the feeling of nostaligia flowing through him when he thinks about the life he used to have. His eyes starts to droop close as he feels his body slowly become light. Without even realizing it, he is asleep in his bed. His mind creating a world where maybe just maybe everything hadn't turned to black, gray, and white._

_Tom was falling. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't back in his room. He was falling through the clear blue sky that seemed as if it was painted. Clouds whizzing passed him as he tried to reach out and touch them. His touch goes right through them. He brings his hands to his face to see that there was nothing on them. He looks up to see that above him was just blue and white. At least it wasn't black and gray. Before he even could compherend why he was even falling, he felt the cold biting upon his flesh, yet it didn't even bother him. He was being engulfed in what seemed like tar. But when he looked down, he sees their hands. he sees variety of hands pulling him deeper and deeper into the black goo. He opens his mouth to scream, but a hand slaps itself over his mouth and pulls his head down under the tar. His eyes are closed as he tries to move the arms away from him. He pulls one arm free and reach for the surface. When he looks up he sees his mother looking down at him with a look he couldn't describe. He opens his mouth to shout out to her. To call out her name and save him. She reaches her hand in. When she does, it seems like her hand was melting away. He reaches to grab it, but like the clouds his hand passes through hers as if she was a ghost. He sees her stands up and hugs herself. He stares as she turns her back on him. He screams but it falls on deaf ears. He can't even hear himself screaming for her not to leave him. He is being dragged deeper until he is falling again. He looks around to see that he was in water. Water that represents the night sky. Bubbles surfacing from him opening his mouth. He waves his arms around trying to grab a hold of something. Anything. He couldn't. He closes his eyes as his body was being turned around. He opens them to see stars passing him by. He then sees the top of buildings surrounding him. He looks around to see that he was falling in a city. He looked around shocked. He could see the ground before him. He closes his eyes waiting for the impact, but when it didn't come, he opens his eyes. He was lying in the middle of the ground. He looked around himself to see that he was in the city. Had no one see him fall? He looked up to see he had fallen a serious distance. He moves his hands up and down his body in hopes he still had everything on him. When he touches his face he is knocked down by a stranger. He looks up ready to curse the man out but stopped when he sees a hand. The first this that he notices was the smell of pineapples. He looked up to see his father smoking that pipe he always does._

_"Are you alright, son? I have been looking all over for you. Your mother was worried. You shouldn't run off like that." Tom doesn't notice that tears are trailing his cheeks. He doesn't take the hand, but instead wraps his arms around the man before him. He buries his face into his stomach._

_"Thompson, what's wrong?" He asked as he watched his son sob into his chest. When he pulls away, he is in his old bed in his old room. He chokes back a sob. He looks up at the man blowing smoke from his nose. He places his hand on top of Tom's head. "Son, have you had another nightmare?"_

_Tom doesn't know how to answer. All he does is hug is father tightly again. He inhales the scent that he hadn't smelt in so long. He makes sure he remembers the touch of him. He doesn't want to let go. He doens't think he can._

_"Did, Tommy had a bad dream?" He hears her first. He hears his mother's voice. When he looks up, she looks as beautiful as she did when she was planting those roses. Her hair was curled around her in medium length tresses of brown. She looked so angelic. Tom moves away from his father as he stumbles over towards his mother. He is sobbing and trying to conjure up words to describe the terrible dream he had. That she they were dead and he was alone. He hugsher tight. His face red and puffy from crying so much. He feels himself being lifted up in the air. When he does look away from his mother, he sees his father holding him. His mother behind him placing her head on his shoulder._

_"It's okay, Tom. Everything is okay. I promise." She brushes back his messy hair from his face. She even wipes his tears away from under his eyes. "You just had a back dream. Everything is alright. We're still here."_

_Tom had never been so glad to hear those words. They were still here. They were still with him. He could feel her hands on his hair and his father's arms around him. He could feel them near him. He sucks in a breath as he closes his eyes. He relishes in their touches and their voices._

_"D-Don't leave me!" He chokes out. He never heard his own voice in such a long while. He sounds young again. He sounds as if he never aged from being five. "We never left, Tom. We would never leave you."_

_He was being carried back into his bed. His mother pulls back his blanket as his father places him in the bed. She pulls the blankets back on him. She tucks him in. Lips pressed on his forehead as he watches them with half lidded eyes. He watches his mother and father stare down at him. They are holding hands as she places her hand on his cheek._

_"We never left you, Tom. It might seem that we're not here. It might seem that you can't find us...but we're always with you. We're always looking out for you. We promise." She caresses his cheeks. "We promise." She whispered._

_Tom hums as he listens. He closes his eyes again. His hands clutching his father's hand as he sleeps. The smell of pineapples filling him._

_~0~_

_When Tom opens his eyes, he's alone in the room he doesn't really remembers. His mind is groggy. He blinks a few times and sits up. Soon, everything comes back to him. He looks around the completely different room. He starts to have a panic attack. He throws the blanket off of him as he pushes open his door. He looks down the hall and sees that the place was dark. This wasn't his house. This wsan't the place he grew up in. This was...this was his uncle's house. He shook his head. He clutches the fabric of his shirt as he storms down the stairs opening doors as he chokes back the tears. He's slamming doors and he's shouting for his parents to come out. He's screaming for them to come out of hiding. He doesn't want it to be a dream. He wanted this to be a dream. This has to be a dream. Tom looks around before he runs back up the stairs. He has to wake himself up. He has to open his eyes and be with his parents again. He opens his bedroom window and starts to climb out. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to be in this place. Not anymore. He wants his mom. He wants his dad. He had tears trailing down his cheeks. But this time, it wasn't from happiness. He looks down at the pavement before him. He is on the second floor. He knows it could cause him to break a bone if he was an adult. He slowly makes his way towards the edge. The wind slightly blowing causing his hair to flutter around. He gripped the edge of the side as he looks down. He sucks in a breath. Before he could make a step out into the open, he is pulled back into the room. He screams out in bewilderment._

_"What the hell are you doing, Tom!?" He looks over to see his uncle staring at him with what looked to be in cold sweat. He was breathing heavilly. Tom was sobbing as he reached for the window._

_"I have to go back!" He screams as he tries to push the male away from him. "I have to go back! They're waiting for me! They're waiting for me to come home!!!"_

_Pin stares at Tom with confused eyes. He pulled his nephew back and shuts the window and locks it. "Who, Tom! Who the fuck is waiting for you!?"_

_"MOM!!! DAD!!!" He screams. He covers his face as he breaks down. He lets out everything he has been holding for such a long time. He felt so broken. He felt so useless. Why did they have to leave him alone? Why did they have to abandone him in this cold world alone. He was only a child. He was their child. Why couldn't they bring him with them? Pin watched as the small boy breaks down for the first time in ages. He hadn't seen Tom like this. Not since the death of his mother. He made a small noise. He could have let Tom just fall to his death. He would probably get rid of the burden of taking care of the little twerp. He rubbed his face. He was so irrated. He had been in a good slumber he heard the insane child screaming for his dead parents. He grabs the other's arms and yanks him over towards his bed. He can't do this. He can't take care of someone like Tom. Before he pulls away he sees lines on Tom's arms. He yanks it over to get a closer look. Tom is still sobbing._

_"What the fuck did you do, Tom!?" Tom yanks his hand away. He rolls over so his back was facing the male. "Don't you ignore me! What the fuck did you d-"_

_"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" He screams out to his uncle. HIs uncle is silent before he makes a small noise. "I don't. I just don't want to get arrested because you're a complete dumbass." He makes sure the window can't be accessed before he walks over towards the door._

_"Your fucking aunt should have gotten you...or at least your mother could have been considerate and taken you with her to her death bed." He slams the door shut. Tom curls up on himself as he uses his pillow to muffle out his sobs. He closes his eyes as he thinks of the dream he had._

_**"We never left you, Tom. It might seem that we're not here. It might seem that you can't find us...but we're always with you. We're always looking out for you. We promise."** _

_He could hear her voice and it brings him pain all over again. He thought he was over it. But he realized he wasn't. He was hurting._

_"Why can't you be here when I wake up?" He whimpered as he buried his face into the pillow._

 

~0~

 

Tom hadn't realized he had spaced out when Tord was talking. He blinked back to life when he was asked a specific question he had yet to hear. "Hm?" 

Tord looks rather unamused with this small detail of Tom. They were waiting for the waitress to come back and take their order. The shrimp along with the sauce was gone. And Tom was on his thirs glass of wine. His mind was a but muddled, and he swore he wouldn't drink but damn that wine was something he couldn't pass up on. Tord makes a small noise in the back of his throat. 

"Thomas, I'm rather hurt. You weren't paying attention to me. What could have possibly stole your attention from me?" Tom wasn't sure how he could answer that. From some reason, he feels sadden. He feels hurt. He feels sick to his stomach. 

"I'm...I'm not sure." He brushes back his hair from his face. He suddenly stands up. "You can just order for me. I'll...I'll be in the restroom." He mumbled as he went to the back where he could see the female and male bathrooms. He push open the swining doors and goes into a random stall. By the time he rushes in there, he is throwing up the appetizer along with the wine. Freshly falling tears cascading down his face cheeks as he whimpers in pain. Tord watches Tom hurries away, and smirks. He looks at the wine before Empyting the rest out in Tom's cup. He was still on his first glass and it looked it hadn't even been touched yet. When the waitress comes by, Tord seems to be humming gently. 

"Can I get you anything else?" Tom holds up the bottle. He smirks. "Give the chef my praise. He done a good job." She nods her head. Tord was practically shocked that Tom hadn't noticed the Red Army's clip on the cuffs of her uniform.


	15. The Beast Within Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Another chapter! Warning: Slight Lemon {Not with Tord and Tom or Matt and Edd.}!!! I'm sorry for that, but hopefully you all will still enjoy the story. And this is my first time writing a lemon so any advice with no hate is rather appreciated.

In Matt's mind, Leslie was an angel that graced the Earth with her presence. She was beautiful in more ways than one, and Matt can't help but to develop some feelings for her. The way she strut through the halls had Matt's eyes landing directly on her, and the way she spoke made Matt want to hear her more often. Everyone in the base knew that Leslie was a gorgeous woman. Many thought Tord collected her in the army to specifically be his wife. However, he shut down any rumors regarding that when they realized the only thing on Tord's mind was Tom Ridgewell. Leslie was walking through the corridor to deliver some documents to Patryk when she had ran into the strawberry haired male. She smiled lightly. She could spare a few moments of her time enjoying the other's company. 

"Matty, hey!" Her voice was cheerful. It was like sugar on top of many candy delicacy. "What are you doing?" 

Matt turned around from his spot on the bulletin board. He was posting an announcement on the board. Orders directly from Paul. He gave a large smile when he saw who it was that called out to him. She fluttered her eyes at the male as she looked at what he was posting. "Oh, a meeting. Sounds rather boring. I don't think I want to attend, but being a high rank and all, I would have no choice to. You'll be there right? To keep me company?" 

Matt swallowed as he brushed back his hair. "Oh! Of course! I don't mind meetings. I think they could be fun! And I heard Ted will be there too!" 

Leslie honestly looked confused. She pursed her lips. "Ted?" 

"The boss!" 

"His name is Tord, Matty." 

"That's what I said. Ted!" 

Leslie placed a hand on the temple of her head. She couldn't believe someone could be this stupid. She cleared her throat. "Oh! Well, whatever. I can't wait to see a cutie like you." She tickled under his chin before she walked away. She flipped her hair as she giggled to herself. Matt looked rather excited about this. He looked back at the board smiling. 

"Hey, Matt." Matt turned around to see a exhausted looking Edd. He had been doing overtime training tonight since Matt was out on a date with Tord. It was already 10 and they still wasn't back yet. Edd was getting worried, but then again this was Tom. Surely he wouldn't let Tord subject him into anything he doesn't want to do. Out of all of them, Tom was the one that didn't like Tord the most. 

"Oh! Hey Edd! We're going to a meeting!" Matt was the only one out of the three of them to be clueless of his life on the base. Edd wanted to stay that well. He didn't want Matt to worry about anything. He wasn't the best when he was under pressure and the last thing Tom and Edd needed was to restrain a uncooperative Matt. It wasn't like he was a bad guy. Matt was anything but bad. He was easily trusting towards others. He had seem to forgotten how he even ended up here, though Edd likes it that way. 

"Great." It was probably one of those progress reports to talk about how they were doing. Tom would have to attend as well along with Edd and possibly Matt. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Tord sitting at the head chair with a cruel look upon his face. His eyes would search around the room until they landed on the sandy brown haired male known as Tom. He shivered at that. What was Tord's fascination with the eyeless male? What could possible make Tord feel the new to control him so much more? Edd didn't know, but what he did know was that they needed to get out of here. He refused to live in a place where Tord was in control. 

"Leslie would be attending too!" If Edd's attitude hand't dropped then, it sure did now. Leslie was a sneaky one. He has seen her around, especially in compromising positions with some of the militants here. His mind going off towards that time he had caught her and a recruit in the filing room. Edd never felt so sick in his entire life. He shivered at the thought. He coouldn't believe Matt liked her, but then again he was oblivious to her sick ways. She was working under Tord, and from what he can see it wasn't forced. 

_Edd was shuffling about through the cooridors in hopes of depositing the files for the new recruits that had just came in. He was in charge of handling the newbies since he was working with training them to become one of the best army in known history. Tord made it clear that he will not accept anyhting but perfection. Looking through each file, his face twisted in one of pure annoyance. How was he going to turn these men into something worth everything? They could barely keep their tempers with one another. It was as if he was working with children. Paul couldn't even join him this time. He practically told him that he needed to learn to take control of these recruits if he wants to surivive here. Edd could only roll his eyes at him. Finally making it to the filing room, he stopped when he heard lewd noises escpaing behind the metal door._

_"Ngh~ Yes, a little more. That feels good." A breathless voice echoed from within. There was soft moaning sounds along with smacking sounds. He wasn't sure who was in there, but he really needed the room. He grabbed ahold of the handle, and pulled the door to the side. It slid a bit to the right, but he suddenly stopped at the sight of a half naked woman leaning on the shelves with her legs wrapped around one of the recruits that he had just sent to Paul. His arms were up her dress possibly holding her up by her ass. Her top piece of her dress was folded downwards expose her breasts to the male that had his lips around her nipple. Edd stared with wide eyes. The recurit didn't even know that someone had witnessed them, but the woman did. And to his surprise, well not really, the woman was none other than Leslie. She had her eyes staring at Edd as she let out soft moans. She gripped the other's hair and pulled him closer. She rubbed her hips against his crotch causing him to growl slightly. She was doing all of this without so much as breaking eye contact._

_"Do you want more?" She asked with such a seductive voice that it even sent shivers down Edd's back. She threw her head back. "Do you want to do more with mu body?" It was like she was asking Edd to answer her. She looked down to see the male nodding his head as he continued to suck on her nipples and pinched the other one. She moaned out more._

_"Then do it. Make me feel good and I'll reward you with pleasure~"_

_It had happened so fast that it made Edd's head spin. Why hadn't he closed the door and just walk away? This was a show he didn't want nor need to see. Yet here he was watching intently as her dress was being pushed up to expose bright lacy pink panties. The man slid his hands up her thighs while he watched her slowly. He gripped the side of her panties and slowly pulled it down. He licked his lips when he saw what he wanted. Edd was breathing hard. She was staring at Edd as she rolled her hips. "Don't be shy. Touch me."_

_Edd swallowed thickly. He watched as the man slipped two of his fingers inside of her. She moaned out as she felt the large thick fingers penetrate her sex. She swallowed the lump that was caught up in her throat. "Don't prep me. I don't need it. Just shove it in. I love it rough." The man was quick to redo his uniform's belt and pants. He dropped them on the floor along with his boxers. He gripped her hips and drove his into her's without so much as a warning. Leslie screamed out in pleasure as she arched her back into him. He trusted into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was panting as she stared directly at Edd. She opened her mouth and whispered into the other's ear. Edd couldn't hear what she said, but the next thing she did caused him to come back to his senses and slam the door closed. She looked into Edd's eyes and blew him a kiss. With lightening speed, he slammed the door shut causing thee frame to rattle. He was panting as he backed up. What had he just witnessed? He turned on his heels until he bumped right into the bushy brow male._

_"Wat in ze name of all hell are y'doin?" He asked in that thick accent. He had that damned bent cigarette in between his teeth that seemed to be glowing abit yellow from his disgusting habit. Edd wasn't sure what to say. How do one explain they just witnessed their recruit and higher up having coitus in the filing room? Edd sure didn't. When Edd made no movement to speak, he rolled his eyes and walked passed him. Edd wasn't sure what had just happened. When he looked down, he could see that he had a bit of a problem. "Fuck." He cursed._

Edd snapped out of his reverie when Matt was snapping his fingers at him to pay attention. Edd rarely ever blank out. "Hey, didn't you hear what I had to say?" Edd wasn't sure what Matt was talking about so he nodded.

"Sorry, Matt. No I wasn't listening." Matt huffed as he looked over at Edd. He then soften his look. Over the past few months, Edd had been changing. He wasn't has soft hearted as he was. Matt might have been oblivious but he wasn't full on stupid. He noticed his friend's personality changes. Edd wasn't the same. He wasn't the soft hearted male that always did what he could to help someone. Edd had become rather cold and distant. He had witnessed Edd acting like a cold blooded person when it came to training. He knows it has something to do with the Red Leader, but he thought they could at least resolve their problems and become friends again. Edd not only lost his soft touch, but he wasn't shorter than Matt anymore. He had grown, and also gained some muscle mass. He guessed it was all those times training with the new recuits and learning to defend himself when a fight broke out. His hair had grown slightly longer and he had even gained a stubble on his face. It was like looking at another person. Though Edd tried to stay the same for Matt, he could see that he was losing motivation to do so. Even Tom was changing. Though he was glad that Tom doesn't even touch a bottle of liqour anymore, he was still upset to see the other look a bit lost in life. He wondered if he changed too. 

"I was saying that you seem different, Edd." Matt's voice was soft. His eyes down casted towards his boots. He was scratching at his temple. Edd stared at Matt for a moment. He reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it gently. "Matt..." Edd wasn't sure what to say. He pulled Matt into a hug. Matt's head being placed at the crook of his neck. He guessed that Matt wasn't as clueless as he thought he was. He closed his eyes. "Matt, I'm sorry." 

 

~0~

 

Leslie was leaning against the desk as Patryk was looking through each and every file of Tom. Tord wanted him to do as much research as he could on the eyeless male. He was so enthralled about him that it made Patryk a bit weirded out. Of course he couldn't disobey orders as much as he wished he could. He looked up at the strawberry blonde haired beauty. Her appearance might make many men drool, but Patryk wasn't one of them. She was beautiful in her own way. But as a complete human being, she was a vile and sick woman. He sometimes wondered how Tord didn't' even proclaim her as his wife. She was dark and evil as the man that ran this place. 

"What do you want?" His voice was tired. 

'I came to deliver some documents." She giggled as she set them down on his desk. 

"Alight, thanks. Now leave." Patryk had no time for her whorish ways. He had work to finish. 

"You're mean." 

'Yup." He stated. He decided that he would just ignore her. She huffed as she crossed her arms. She stormed out of the office, but stopped when she saw Edd an Matt having a moment. She hummed. Her eyes trailing Edd up and down. "I think I'm going to have some fun."


	16. Dystopian Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Guess who came back with another chapter? This one did! I am rather happy about all the support I am getting. This makes me so happy to see everyone's comments. And Yes, I do read everyone's comments. Sorry, if I don't reply to all of you though. But I do appreciate each and every one of yours comments. Honestly, I never thought this story would hit as hard as it did. I'm glad. I hope you all are having a great summer! I'll try my best to keep posting as much as I can.

Tord watched Tom with interest. The male looked so out of it, it was rather humorous. Tom was just staring at his food as if there was something particularly fascinating about what he ordered. It had been silent except for the constant hushed chattering that surrounded them. He was sipping on his wine when Tom looked up to focus his attention to Tord. He had something to say. He was sure of it, but he had lost the words that were on his tongue the moment he looked at Tord. The male looked...Tom wasn't sure. His mind kept stopping there and reversing back to a the beginning of the sentence. It was a constant cycle. One that Tom wasn't sure how to get out of. 

"I think you had enough to drink, Tom." Tord chuckled as he reached over and grabbed the glass that was barely empty, but Tom didn't let his hand pull back. He grabbed Tord's wrist with shaky fingers. Why was he shaking? What the hell was going on? 

"Tord..." Tom started off. His attention going in and out of the conversation. Was Tord even talking? He wasn't sure. He doesn't even remember. "What?" He asked, but it was mostly for himself. Tord couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at this. He released his glass, but his fingers entwined with Tom's. 

"I think we should get home." He looked at his watch. "It his borderline one o' clock in themorning." 

Tom didn't release his hand. He only squeezed it tighter. It was like anything that Tord had said didn't register in his head. Tord pulled his hand away from Tom's. He watched his face twist into one of confusion and a bit of saddness. Tom made this too easy for him. Really, he had. He pressed his hand to Tom's cheek and rubbed the flesh gently. 

"Min søte, Tommy." Tord stated in his native language. Tom was confused. What the hell did the other tell him? Before he could say anything, Tord waved down the waitress that was nearby. She stood tall and waited for the other to speak. "Bring me the check. We're done here. The food was good, but my date is rather drunk. He had too much wine." 

Tom narrowed his eyes at Tord. He was not drunk. He was sure he wasn't. He was just...shocked. He was shocked that Tord called this a date. He was simply trying to comprehend this situation. He wasn't drunk. Tord smiled as the waitress left to get the check. Tom was reaching in his pockets to pull out his wallet, however, Tord beat him to it. 

"Dear Tommy. Don't worry about that. I was the one to ask for you to come out here. It is only wise for a gentleman like myself to pay." Tom didn't argue. He just leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. His mind wasn't cooperating with him. Nothing was. He felt as if he was being controlled by something else. No matter how many times he opens his mouth to say something about it, he can't. It's when he looks at Tor does everything seem to fuzz away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was tired. He just wanted to go to sleep. To just dream of something where anything made sense. 

 

~0~

 

By the time Tord was helping Tom out of the limo he had called to pick them up, the other male was practically jelly. Tom was giggling about whatever he though about. Tord wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but he knows it was keeping Tom entertained. He decided that trying to move Tom like this wasn't helping. So with his strength, he reached down and hoisted the smaller male into his arms. Tom was chuckling as he loosely wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Toord." Tom practically slured. He wondered if maybe he added a bit too much into his drink. He would need to check with the chef back at the restaurant when he cans. 

"Yes, Tom?" Tord mumbled as he walked into the elevator. He was taking the male straight to his room. It was no use trying to take him to his own room with no supervision. Tom could probably find something he shouldn't, and he didn't need that. 

"Why did we go...go on a date?" He whispered as if it was some big secret. It wasn't. Really, everyone practically knew what it was. Tord shrugged his shoulders. 

"Because I wanted to. Problem?" Tom didn't answer. When he looked down, Tom was clonked out. He sighed in relief. He made his way towards the two large double doors that was at the end of the hall. He entered the room with the two militants standing beside the door. Both stared at Tord with a bow of their heads. When he entered, they closed the door. The soft click instantly locking. He moved towards the large bed that was decorated in dark red duvets. He dropped Tom on the bed not caring if the male bounced off and landed on the floor. Tord instantly moved towards the bathroom where he could wash up and put on something more comfortable. Tom had opened his eyes when he was just deposited onto the bed. Tord didn't see Tom's eyes open. He just ignored the other. Tom sat up. The plushness of the duvets were comfortable. Tom could easily fall back to sleep on these, but his mind kept registering the fact that he was in Tord's large room. If Tord showed that he didn't want anyone in is office, he sure as hell showed that he didn't want anyone near his room. Tom was confused as to why he was in here when he should be in his. He moved off the bed deciding it was better to just leave. He ended up landed on the floor with his face bouncing off the ground. He made a silent moan of pain as he reached up to touch his face. He was lucky that he didn't have any blood running down his face. In all honestly, it wasn't like Tord would notice. Everything in this fucking room was a variation of the color red. It burned Tom's eyes. 

He sat up so he was sitting on his knees. Everything was spinning. Why were they spinning? He clung to the blanket that was neatly placed on the bed. He then pulled the blanket off and curled it around him. His mind trying to understand what the hell was happening to him. 

"Well, I see you're awake." He snapped his gaze up to see Tord. He was shocked to see that he was out of his suit and into sweatpants with no shirt. He could see scars littering his body. Various sizes decorating his flesh like trophies. They probably were. But one scar had Tom's eyes complete attention. The scar that was placed under the metal arm. He stared at the large flesh that was charred to something that wasn't smooth and the color seemed off. He felt his stomach do twists. 

"I see you have found something you're interested in?" Tord narrowed his eyes at Tom. He knows what he is looking at, and honestly, he would have laughed. This situation was something he wanted for a long time. He wanted Tom to see what he had done to the male. What he did to him. He smirked as he shuffled closer to the sandy haired man. "Want to touch it?" 

Tom stared at Tord. He shook his head. He didn't. He didn't want to touch him. He didn't want to touch that scar. Without any hesitation, Tord gripped Tom's hand and placed it to his scar. The flesh was like ridges. Each part more elevated than the last. And the twist of flesh combining together. It was sickening. 

"You did this to me, Tom." Tord whispered. He made Tom's hand travel up his chest and up his neck. He made him feel the scar that he left. That he put on him. When it got to his cheek, Tom was shaking lightly. He made him press down on the charred flesh. He made him actually feel what he has done. 

"Do you feel it, Tom? Do you feel the ugliness you put on me?" He move Tom's hand to push up his hair to expose his eye. That red eye that seem to look right into his soul. Tom had seen Tord before like this. He had seen the scars, he had seen the eye. But now...he was really seeing it. Really seeing the whole picture. This is what he done. 

**What he done.**

Tom moved to pull his hand away, but Tord kept it there. He made Tom feel every inch of the fucked up flesh that he put on him. "The pain was so...so bad, Tom. Do you want to know how many morphine I was given to actually numb the pain?" 

Tom tried to pull his hand away. He didn't answer. He didn't want to. Tord snarled before he back handed Tom onto the floor. It had been so quick Tom didn't even have time to let out a soft scream. He fell to the ground with a **_Thump_**

"Fuck you, Tom." He pressed his foot on Tom's back causing his to gasp out. He pressed hard on his spine. Tom letting out a cry. He couldn't do anything. He felt as if he couldn't lift up his body anymore. His body was slowly shutting down on him. What was going on? Why was this happening to him? He felt stinging pain as he was lifted up by his hair. Tord stared down at Tom with a look Tom couldn't describe. He couldn't even think to understand what that look means. Tord gripped Tom's neck and squeezed. 

"When I saw you, there was nothing more than I wanted to do than squeeze the life out of you. However, when I saw your tests results, I knew I couldn't kill you. Not yet at least. I have such an important mission for you. You just don't even understand." He tossed Tom onto the bed. Tom gasped for air. Tord walked over towards the dresser and pulled out a small box that was slightly bigger than the palm of his hands. He walked over towards the bed. He turned Tom around so he was on his stomach. Tom was trying to scream, but he felt the pressure on his neck again. 

"Shut the fuck up. No one is going to fucking save you, Thomas. Pathetic to think screaming will ever save you. Not from me." He opened the box and pulled out a syringe with purple fluids. He hummed as he wiggled it around a bit. "It's going to be alright, Tom. This will only hurt a fucking lot." 

He pressed the needle into Tom's neck causing the other to close his eyes as weak tears started to trail from his eyes. "This should speed up the process." Tom heard Tord mumbled under his breath. When he felt a cold liquid run through his veins. He started shaking. He was clenching the sheets hard in his hands. Once Tord pulled the liquid away, he made his way towards the dresser to put everything back. It was only a few minutes and Tom felt his veins start to burn. Was Tord killing him? Was that acid? He let out a pained filled scream as he scratched at his chest. It had hurt so fucking bad. Tom was scratching at his flesh as he tried to stop the burning. It was too much. What was Tord doing to him? Why was he doing this? Tom started trembling. His mind going blank. Foam was bubbling out of his mouth as he started to jerk around. Tord looked at the clock counting down the seconds until Tom's body stopped moving. His chest wasn't even rising and falling to show he was breathing. Tord smiled as he leaned back on his dresser. 

"Finally." 

 

~0~

 

Tom was out of commission for at least a week and a half. Edd had never been so worried in his life. He wasn't even in his room. Lunch was starting to get more and more bland with each passing day, and Leslie kept visiting Matt and Edd. Yet, she always was sitting next to Edd despite Matt having an empty seat next to him. Her fingers always found their way to his thighs. Edd just couldn't take it anymore, so he got up and left the two alone to their own devices. It was when the meeting came around did Edd see Tom standing there next to Tord's side. He was still and unmoving. His focus completely straight. Edd sat down next to Paul and then Matt was sitting next to Leslie who looked rather bored. The whole room was quiet until everyone was in. Tord was smiling rather wickedly. His eyes never leaving Edd's. He stood up and placed his hands on Tom's shoulder. Tom didn't even flinch. Matter of fact, he leaned back into Tord's touch. 

"I wanted to talk to everyone today about something rather...important." Tord started. He let his fingers slide down Tom's shoulders and down his sides until they fell on his waist. Tord's grin never wavering. Edd was confused. Tom wouldn't let Tord touch him like this. He wouldn't even have a straight face while he was doing it. What the hell was Tom doing? Before Edd could even speak out, Tord let continued. 

"Now usually this would be about something as silly as...me asking what the progress was. Well, don't worry. I know everyone is doing well." His eyes landing on Edd. "But...I want to simply tell everyone about Tom's accomplishments. He has not been to work for a week or so. My apologies, I have simply taken him out myself. The reason? Well, I needed to make sure we didn't have anything to fall back on. So Tom made sure he took care of that." Tord walked over towards the screen and pressed the center. A picture pulled up to show a room that was smeared with blood. Edd nearly threw up in his mouth. He stared shocked at this. Tom wouldn't have done that. Tom didn't have the heart to actually kill anyone depsite how he may come off. 

"This may be a bit shocking but...Tom had proved himself quite a bit over the last week or so. Isn't that right, Tom?" Tord turned Tom's head to stare at him. Tom did what Edd and Matt was neer expecting. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Tord's as if it was natrual.

"Of course, Red Leader." Edd eyes widen. 

**What the fuck happened to Tom?**


	17. What Lies Beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not posted in such a long time, and I am so sorry! Somethings came up one after another and it was so ugh! Blah! And don't get me started on school! But going passed that, I want you all to know I have not yet forgot about you all. I have meant to post something early, but like I said. Stuff! I hope you like this chapter. I feel as if I rushed on it a bit. Doesn't really have my careful hand at torturing, but I am just getting back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy!

**_Those eyes were as cold as the ice that burns._ **

 

_Everything hurt. It was like fire was ripping through every vein of his body. His naked body lying in the bathtub that was overfilling with pinkish red coloring. He knows that it's his blood. He sees it running out of each and every wound that was inflicted by the Red Leader himself. When Tom turned his head, he could see Tord sitting on the toilet lid as he smoked is cigar. He wasn't even paying attention to the brunette male in the tub. He couldn't even move. His body was immobile thanks to what the sick fuck have injected into him._

_"I'm rather shocked that you're still awake, Thomas." His voice was dripping with such fake concern. Tom wished he could wipe it off his scarred up face. He opened his mouth, but that was a mistake. Tord grabbed a handful of Tom's hair and slammed his head under the water. "I want you to know that you're my property Thomas."_

_Tord pulled Tom's head above the water. The male took a deep breath trying to suck up all the air he could. "Say you belong to me. And only me."_

_Tom didnt say anything. He narrowed his eyes. He slammed his face right under the water. "That's alright. I will break you one way."_

 

~0~

 

Edd stared at the male that was deemed his best friend. He was as if he was a zombie. His expression blank and body unmoving. Everyone around him were packing up their belongings and getting ready to leave. The meeting was dimissed thanks to Tord. Edd knew that Tom shouldn't have went to that dinner with Tord. He should have stopped him when he was given the chance. But he didn't. He could have prevented this. He could have saved Tom from whatever the fuck Tord did to him. 

"Edd, is there something wrong?" The green eyed male snapped his head up to see Tord staring right at him. Tom was sitting on his lap. He was just staring at him. Edd wonders if he honestly recognizes him. "What...What did you do to him?" 

Tord looked over at Tom. He tilted his head, but that shit eating smirk was not leaving his face anytime. 

"Hey, Thomas." His voice was even coming out as smug. Edd wanted to beat the living shit out of Tord and wipe that fucking smirk off his face. Tom silently looked over at Tord. His black hole like eyes staring right into Tord's. "What's wrong?" He asked as he leaned forward. His mouth was moving against Tom's ear but Edd couldn't make out what the hell the other was saying. He pulled back in time when Tom looked at Edd. 

"I'm fine." He stood up and left the room. Edd clenched his fist as he narrowed his eyes at Tord. The other quirked a brow as he looked over at Edd with a questioning gaze. "Was that not enough of an answer?" 

"You did something to him." 

"What gave it away?"

"How about he doesn't look like his fucking self, Tord!" This caused Tord to slam his hands on the table. His robotic arm cracking the wood underneath the artificial fist. 

"That's Red Leader to you, Edward." He snapped. He stood up and wondered over towards Edd. He grabbed the other's face using his metal arm. "You will respect me, Edward. I made sure that you didn't fucking die. The least you can do is respect my authority. I don't want to see any subordination from you. If I do..." He sat up. He let his hands wonder behind his back before he grabbed themselves. He let that threat hang. Edd knew that the crazed man was not bluffing when he was thinking of doing something. He had killed multiple innocent beings for the sake that he could. Edd felt sick to his stomach at what he could have done to Tom. 

"Now get out. I have some pondering to do."

 

~0~

 

_How long has he been here? He wasn't sure. The days blended together to a form a blur in Tom's mind. His body was sore, but not from a night of passion that one might think. Lines that was placed on his pale flesh with a sharp blade decorated his skin. Burn marks along with Syringe holes also had their own little place within his body. Toms hands were bound behind his back on the bed. Tom stared at the drugged up male lying on the bed. Tom looked absoultely submissive before him. Naked and uncaring. He pressed his cold hands on his hips and slid them down. Tom's eye twitched from the biting cold. He had stripped away all of Tom's dignity. He loves it. He loves how broken Tom looked._

_"Who do you belong to?"_

_Tom didn't even flinch. His mouth didn't even open. This caused Red Leader to growl lowly. He gripped the other's hair and dragged him off the bed. He slammed him down on the ground. His boots making their way on the other's back over and over again. Tom let out small whimpers when he felt the steel toe boots kick at him. What has him crying out was the sharp pain that he felt on his stomach from being kicking too hard. Blood was coughed up on Tord's carpet. This caused the male to slam his face into it._

_"You're absolutely pathetic, Tom. Your friend died because you're an alcoholic bitch. Your father died because you're a complete fuck up. And your mother...your mother practically wanting to fucking leave you." He slammed Tom's face down again. He left it at that. He sat up. He grabbed Tom's thinning ankle. He hadn't fed him for the last couple of days to a week that they have been there. He wasn't done. This one was not fully broken. Tom didn't even move for a while when Tord dragged him up against the wall. He looked at him with his steel like grey eyes._

_"Who do you belong to?" He asked again. No answer._

_**Slap** _

_A large red hand print was pressed on Tom's cheek. Tord had used his metal arm to do the damage. He gripped Tom's hair. Tears were welling up in Tom's eyes. Good. He was breaking him further._

_"Who do you belong to?"_

_No answer._

_**Punch** _

_"Who do you belong to, Thomas?"_

_A choked sob. Tom's head was down. His nose was bleeding, and his lip busted. He was shaking lightly. He just wanted to leave. He looked at Tord with scrunched up eyes. He was tired of this torture. It was always some type of agonizing pain that Tord would inflict. Tord looked at him with an unwavering expression._

_"Alright." He stood up. He walked over towards a phone on the wall. He pulled it off and started talking to someone on the other end. Tom couldn't exactly hear him seeing as the other was talking lowly. Tom scooted off the wall and onto the floor. He couldn't crawl out because his arms were numb from being tied up so long. Matter of fact, they were still tied up. He was trying to move towards the door. He was shaking lightly as he could see it in his vision. Tears trailing down his face as he tried to make it. He didn't care if Tord could see him. He wanted to leave. He needed to leave. He didn't want to be here._

_"Where are you going? I have a little surprise for you." Tord chuckled darkly before he pulled Tom towards him by his foot. He made sure to squeeze it hard. Tom arched his back as he let out a loud whine in pain. Tord was using his metal arm to do this. He smirked as he watched as the drug was wearing off. He loved the struggle anyway._

_"If you think you can leave me, you're wrong. I don't think you understand this situation. You're mine now. You belong to me." Tord pulled Tom onto his lap. "And always me." There was a knock on the door. Tord placed Tom on the bed as he went to answer it. What Tom saw him carry was something he didn't ever want to see. A few cow Branders were in his grasp. Tom's heart raced. He was shaking lightly. Tord started the fire._

_"I really didn't want it to get this far, Thomas." Tord's voice rang out through the crackling of the fire. "But it seems you gave me no choice."_

_Tom whined out. He then started screaming for someone to save him. He was reaching struggling to get off the bed. He fell with a slight **Thump** on the ground. Tord turned back to see Tom trying to get up. Tord grabbed his hair and pulled him back to the bed. "Eager are we? As much as I love to hear you scream, I'm going to have to gag you." _

_A red cloth wrapped around Tom's mouth. He was shaking. Tord patted his head as if he was a small animal. He left his side to get the brand. "Just relax."_

_Tears blurred Tom's vision when he felt the heat of the brand coming closer. Tord stared at the pale body before him. A dark and evil grin creeping on his face. Right under his nipple on his nipple, he pressed the T on Tom's side. Tom screamed out through the gag. He was moving as he smelt his flesh burn. He choked out before he was throwing up. Tom made a few noises as he pulled the brand away from his flesh._

_"I thought you were tougher than that." Tord tsked. He moved towards the second letter. "We're not done, darling. We got a whole few letters to go."_

_No one heard Tom's screams._

 

~0~

 

Tom stood in front of the mirror that was placed before him in Tord's office. He was naked as he trailed the pad of his fingers down his side where the letters were displayed on his charred skin. His bottom lip trembled as he stopped at the D that was right next to his hip. Tord had claimed him. Tord has won. He was Tord's. He was his property. A red metallic hand grabbed his wrist. Another hand was placed on his hips. This time there as no leather glove on the one that was on his hips. "Beautiful, Thomas. Just beautiful. Don't you agree?" 

Tom looked in the mirror before he nodded his head. Tord smiled softly. He pulled the other's face towards his. He pressed a small kiss to his lips as he squeezed his hips. The letters weren't the only thing that littered his flesh. Scars and cuts along with bruises decorated his flesh as well. Tord turned him around. Another brand mark on the back of his shoulder was shown along with a very long scar. _R.L_ placed there in semi-medium letters. 

"Who do you belong to, Thomas?" 

"You." Tom stated as he looked at Tord's face. Tord's smile nearly split his face open. 

"Say my name, Thomas. Who do you belong to?" 

Tom opened his mouth. His eyes focused on the man before him. He placed his hand on the other's chest. 

"To you...Tord Larsson."


	18. And All the Little Pieces Crumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy over the past few months! I want to say I am sorry for not getting back to the story, or at least giving you guys and girls a small note to tell you I won't be on for a while. But thank goodness for breaks, right? I want you all to know that I have not yet stopped with this story, and I will continue it in the end. Thank you so much for the support you all have been giving me. I feel so loved and accomplished when I see I get kudos even when I am gone, and comments. It lets me know that you all still care about this story. Well, I will continue it until the very end.

It seems that time has slowed down in this place. The days seem to drag on as if it was years before the night falls onto them. When it gets to night, it seems that it would take forever before the day would hit. Edd would count the seconds until they turned to minutes, and then to hours, and finally when it was a day. His life became a routine. It was so patterned that he didn't need an alarm clock anymore. He woke up at the same time on the dot. He did his training and stopped on the dot. He went to work on time every single day. He barely even saw Tom anymore. The man was always at Tord's side that it was hard to even get a glimpse from him. He doesn't talk to anyone either unless it was Tord, Pat, Paul, or the doctor. He at least saw Matt. But it wasn't the same when his eyes constantly ran over towards the strawberry haired bitch known as Leslie. Edd knows she was evil. He does. But he didn't have the heart to tell Matt though. And even if he did, it wasn't like he would believe him anyway. They all changed. Some more than others. Tord did what he had set out to do. Destroy each and every one of them. And he was succeeding because Edd felt like he was dying inside. Edd...was depressed. 

"You alright there, lackey?" A large hand slapped at the back of Edd as he stumbled forward a bit. Now Edd wasn't the small kid he used to be. He had filled out nicely thanks to his training and him having to train subordinates most of the time. He was taller, had muscles, and even towered over his friends. Matt had been losing weight since he wasn't doing anything that he really used to. He still had some muscle definition, but it was clear that he was losing his title as taller of the three. Edd looked over to see the man that had slapped his back. Since Paul had been pulled into a mission, some other guy was in charge of looking after Edd who was looking after the new recruits. 

 

"I'm alright." Edd stated in a monotone voice. He really didn't feel like talking. He was just waiting for his mental clock to tell him when it was time for lunch. He had been up ever since 4 in the morning, and he had skipped out on breakfast. He was kind of feeling slightly hungry now. 

 

"You don't seem alright. Look as if you are about to topple over. The Red Leader would not like to see that if one of his workers were to sleep on the job." Edd pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted this man to leave him alone. To just walk away. He has been doing this enough to understand the dynamics of his job. And who did he know about the "Red Leader" any way. Edd used to be his best friend. He knew more about Tord than all of these people ever did. He could tell them all about Tord's old habits, and how they used to fight over their next door neighbor in hopes of getting her number. He could tell them all about his stupid little obsession he had with bacon. He could give them the whole run down of that man they call their boss. But he didn't. Because honestly, what was the point? What was the point in all of this? Tord must be so butt hurt about his lost that he had to hurt all of them. He couldn't even admit that everything that happened that day was his fault. He didn't even know the extreme guilt the three of them felt for ever hurting Tord. He couldn't have known anything, but he was sure that Tord wouldn't be treating them like this if he did. He wouldn't have killed Autumn if he did. 

 

~0~

 

**_Tord didn't look at himself as a disturbed child._ ** __

_Tord didn't like the word distrubed. He didn't see himself like that. He never did. Matter of fact, he looked at himself as if he was a...realist. He knew he had some problems, but there were not as serious people make them out to be. At least not by his standards. Everything was peaceful ever since that woman was cast away. He ws glad that the nun had left them. She was seriously getting into his way of things. He continued to fakely take his pills because he needed the owner of the place to still be on his side. Having him around was becoming an advantage. All the nuns have kept to themselves since their sister were placed in jail for..."murder" and "Drug use." It was pretty entertaining really. Watching the nuns try to act like everything is alright when it wasn't. Well, not for them anyway. And the kids. Oh the kids were even more terrified of him than before. They even stopped calling him names behind his back. Pathetic. They were all pathetic, and it made Tord feel all the more powerful._

_"Tord..." There was a soft knock on the door until it opened to reveal one of the sisters. She opened it wider as she stepped into his small room. The one he was able to get by himself because of the kids bullying. He could only laugh at that. Simple minded people._

_"Yes?" He asked as he tilted his head towards the woman. He made sure to look as innocent as possible. He hasn't really been doing anything because he was wounded. His hand still hurt like hell, and he was starting to get more nosebleeds. He really made himself look like shit. But if thats what he has to do, then that was what he had to do._

_"I wanted to have a small chat with you about your therapy sessions." She closed the door behind herself. Oh yes. He still had to go to those. How boring. He hated talking to people about what he feels and why he must feel like that. He already knows. Why didn't the other kids have to go as much as he do? They were the ones having fucked up backgrounds like he was._

_"Those are confidential. I am not allowed to talk about what goes on behind the close doors unless I want to get in trouble." He wasn't lying. He just really didn't want to have this type of conversation for the third time this week._

_"I just want to know how they're going." She sat down at the edge of his bed. He was sitting at his desk. A smile gracing his face. A bit forced yes, but he would need to act like he was well. "They're going fine. I am learning a lot about myself I never thought of before." He lied easily through his teeth. He then looked out the window. His eyes watching the kids play. They look like dolls. So easily breakable. Expendable. Nontraceable. If he were to burn this place to the ground, no one would ever know nor find out about it. And who would they honestly believe did it? A small child who was left alone and dealing with another fire? Right. He could get away with anything and not a soul would ever know._

_"I'm glad that it's working well for you, Tord. I feel as if you're doing better." She placed her hand on his head. A small mischivious smile gracing his lips. "Yes...I agree."_

_**Tord was nine going on ten when he got himself his first girlfriend.** _

_It hasn't been a week since the talk until Tord decided that he needed to do somemore work with the kids. He was going to start with the girls this time. He has spent too much time trying to create a perfect soldier with the male population of the orphange, that he completely neglected the girls. Now, he wouldn't make them into a soldier. Oh no. He had something better than that. Girls were cute, and tended to get whatever they wanted without so much as hesitation. He notices them when they use their little cute tricks to get an extra cookie, or play outside longer. He seen one of them bat their eyelashes, and poke out thier lip. Disgusting. But Tord didn't have the face for that, but that doesn't mean he can't use theirs._

_"Morning, Elena." Tord greeted one of the girls were standing in the hall holding her teddy bear. She snapped her head towards Tord. A distressed look on her face. Good. She knew of his doing. Makes things easier. "H-Hello T-Tord."_

_Her voice was high pitched and squeaked out. She was trying hard not to tremble in fear, but he could see the way she snaps her knees together. Elena was one of the cutest girls, so the other boys says. He could use her for his benefit. Maybe even help her out as well. "I think you're pretty, Elena. Do you get that a lot?"_

_She was confused as to why Tord was complimenting her. She was pretty. Long brown hair that was parted to the side to expose pretty green eyes. She even has cute little freckles dusting over her nose and cheeks. She had puffy cheeks and long lashes. She was perfect._

_"Um...y-yes." She was unsure of this. Elena didn't want Tord to hurt her. "But it means more to me coming from you." She tried wanting to get on his good side. Already begging like a dog._

_"Oh, pretty and smart. I like that in a girl. Want to be my girlfriend?" He asked as he tilted his head smiling happily. She could see right through that smile. A cold blood thristy one. "Um...I-I..." When she saw his face shift into one of a frown, she was quick to change her answer. "Of course! I would love to be your girlfriend. I-I had liked you for so long!" She rushed. Tord reached over and pinched her cheeks smiling happily. "That's good to hear. I would hate it if you didn't like me back."_

_Elena swallowed thickly once his hand was pulled away. "I won't let anything harm you now, since we're together. We have to protect each other, right?" He asked as he leaned on the railing making sure his arm was out of the way. She nodded her head. "Of course." She stated. "So you will make sure no one can harm up right?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"And I mean make silly accusations that I was the one who killed that kid? Or sent the nun away? Or was the one to hurt myself? You know that those are only accusations that these kids made because they don't like me, right?" He asked. He knew all those were warning and rememberance that whatever he did to them, he could a do a lot worse to her. Elena was truly a smart one to pick up on it, because she was nodding her head rapidly._

_"Good. Because I know you're not the one who stole Lindsey's barbie doll she got for christmas because you thought it was prettier than yours." He smirked. Her eyes widen. Oh, he had some dirt on her as well. This was not going to be a one way street._

_"O-of course I didn't! I would never do that to her. She's...she's my best friend." She gave a nervous smile. "Of course she is." Tord brushed his hands through her hair. "So now that we have that out of the way...let's go get some lunch. I'll even give you my extra cookie. And if you're still not satisfied, I'll give you all the other's cookies to you." Elena looked at Tord. Her eyes wide with excitement. She followed along as they both went downstairs holding hands._

_Tord was glad she agreed. Now he could truly get down to business._

Tord was leaning back in his chair thinking about that girl. He couldn't help but find it hilarious. That girl really was something special. He looked over at Tom who was sitting on the couch staring at the screen. The screen that was blank and showing nothing. But to Tord...Tom was truly the unique one.


	19. Dark Part Within His Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for leaving ya'll again! I didn't forget about any of you, I promise. To make it up to you, here is a chapter! And guess what...it's slightly longer than all the others. OOOOOOO la la! Thank you so much for all the comments and the support. I feel so happy receiving comments and stuff. It makes me feel special!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

Sometimes when he was asleep, he would wake up in the middle of the night and stare blandly at the wall until he was able to go back to sleep. That rarely ever happens though. For some odd reason, Tom doesn't understand why he couldn't close his eyes and go back to his dreamless sleep. He wonders if maybe if he is working himself too hard. If he was, wouldn't Tord have told him so? Wouldn't he have confronted Tom about working himself to the point he was having insomnia most nights? Tom should talk to someone. He really should go to someone and say what he has been thinking, but he doesn't. He doesn't even go through with it. Because Tord wouldn't like him confining into someone that wasn't him. He was the Red Leader. He knows what is best for him. He always had. He always will. It wasn't like he didn't trust Tord in the first place. Tord takes great care of Tom. He gives him light touches, he gives him gentle kisses, and sometimes during the night, he makes love to Tom as if he was fragile. If Tord hurts him, he knows it's because he did something bad. Tord told him so. It's never the Red Leader's fault. It's all Tom's. Because he knows that Tord would never hurt him unless it was punishment wise. That is what he keeps telling himself. That is what is true. It has to be. 

 

~0~

 

When Tom walks down the corridors, he sees Edd looking up at the notification board. He looks bulkier than he remembers him to be. His hair his a mess, and he seems as if he has no light in his eyes anymore. He looks lifeless. Tom doesn't really care. Edd was a grown man. It wasn't his problem what the hell happens to him, but for some odd reason, he feels a little hurt that the other looks like that. He wants to walk over towards him. He wants to talk to him. He wants to joke around and probably see him smile like he used to. So he walks over towards the other but he only passes him by. He doesn't look back at him. He doesn't even acknowledge him. For some reason, his body is moving on it's own accurd and he doesn't know how to stop it. Instead, he moves right into the Red Leader's office. He lets himself in. In the midst of Tord's work, he slides onto his lap and starts kissing him. Tord doesn't resist. He goes along with it. Tom doesn't understand why he is kissing Tord. Why he has the need to do it. But he does, and he doesn't stop when Tord takes off his clothing. 

 

~0~

 

"Thomas." Tord's voice rang through the large room. Tom looks up from staring down at the floor with a certain look. A look he can't seem to wipe off his face. One of indifference. One of boredom. One that wasn't him. When was the last time he held alcohol. When was the last time he ever really spoken to someone. He feels trapped in his head. He feels sick to his stomach. He feels as if he isn't in control anymore. He feels as if he is losing himself along this path. This path that he doesn't know where it leads. Tord knows, but he won't tell him. All he gets it _"Don't worry about it, Thomas. Trust in your master."_ or _"You're asking a lot of questions, Tom. You know how I feel about that. Do I need to punish you?"_ So Tom stopped asking. He stopped talking overall. Because when Tord gets angry, he tends to take some of his anger out on Tom. But it's not Tord's fault. It's Tom's. Tord wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He wouldn't hurt Tom. He told him so. Those were just punishments. Those were Tom's doing. It's always his fault. He turns his head towards the male that was lying on his side. The red duvet only covering his waist and below. He could even spot the V-line of Tord's hips. He doesn't want to be caught staring. They had just done it. They always do it every night. Tom doesn't mind. If it makes his leader happy, who was he to deny him?

"You have been acting strange for the pass few days." Tord speaks as he grabs a cigar on the side of the bed. He lits it seeing as it was already chopped. He likes to have a late night smoke or an after sex one. Tom doesn't have a choice to let him do what he wishes. It was his room, his base, his world. Tom is just lucky enough Tord is letting him live there. "I noticed you have been waking up later now adays." 

Tord was nice when he wants to be. Tom knows that. He sees the way Tord is smiling behind that cigar. He's fiddling with the loose strands of the bedding. He notices things about Tom that no one does. So he knows that the other is being considerate of him. He knows that the other wants to take care of him. He can see it in his eyes. "I want to help you out. Maybe you have been working a little too hard these passed few days. Trust me, Thomas. I know exactly how that feels. Working with idiots." He hissed out. He sat up and started to rub Tom's shoulders. "I know a way to help you with your sleeping, Thomas. Do you trust me?" 

Tom nods his head, because he does. He has no choice but to trust him. Tord smile as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Tom's neck. "Good. Now lets go back to bed shall we? I'll make sure you get a full nights rest starting tomorrow." Tord whispers into his ear. It doesn't sound anything sincere. Matter of fact, it sounded sickening. He does what Tord wants him to do, and goes back to bed. But it doesn't help the churning sensation that swirls within his stomach. He doesn't fight it though. He's used to it. He's used to all of it. 

 

~0~

 

When Tom was called into Tord's room, he doesn't really ask why. He just walks into the office and stands by the other's desk. There are a few others in there as well, but none that he recognizes to be exact. Maybe only a few that he seen walk down the cooridoors, but he doesn't know them. Tord stands tall as he smiles at Tom. He has his hands behind his back, hair brushed back into his loose ponytail. He is staring at the men before him, but the one that he likes the most is standing besides him. "Now, Thomas here has been working so hard that he can't even fall asleep at night." He tells the men in the room. "It bothers me too seeing as I like my rest more than all you worthless sonavabitches." 

Tom doesn't miss the growl in his throat. He doesn't understand what is going on, but he doesn't like it. Tord makes them all stand in front of the bulletproof glass window that overlooked the base. Tord has a keen eye on beauty when it comes to senery. Tom could clearly see the way the mountains stands tall and showcases the snow and the clouds that loom over them. It's never sunny here. No wonder everyone was suffering from vitamin D deficiency. 

"So I decided the best way for Tommy here to get some sleep and for I to not be bothered is to get rid of the problem itself." The men turned to look at Tom. Each one having a menicing looking towards him. He wonders if Tord is talking about him. He was the one causing Tord to miss out on his sleep. So it made since that it was he that will be going. He watches as Tord pulls out a gun. He spins it in his hands few times. "And I have grown bored with it too." Tord finishes. 

Tom watches as the gun slides from Tord's hand to Tom's. The men suddenly stiffened a bit. Tord walks behind Tom and wraps his arms around Tom's which was holding the gun. "Don't press down on the trigger." He commands. "Not yet." He whispers all of this into Tom's ear. Tom doesn't even tremble. He doesn't look sick. He doesn't look that he cared. Not like he did before. Not like he could ever be the same as he was. He was weak then. He isn't anymore. Tord lifts up their arm and points to the one in the middle. "Wasn't he the one that had you do his work while he screwed some mindless bitch in the closet?" 

The eyeless male doesn't say anything. He doesn't even give an affirmation. He knows that Tord knows. He knows that clearly because Tord was the one you caught them. This wasn't his first time finding the male in the closet with the woman. The soldier in question stiffened. He shook his head. "R-Red Leader, please." He started begging. "I-I haven't done it in such a long tie. I want to prove my loyalties to you." He whispered softly. Tord only snorted as he moved the gun to the left the him. A taller male. He looked scared. Almost as if he knew what Tord would say. 

"He was the one that practically fucked up the project that was given to you by me, wasn't he? Made me have to punish you for putting us back a week or two. You remember right? He caused those pretty little tears to fall from your eyes. He made you choke on your own spit as you tried to escape those chains. You remember. I know you do." 

Tom does remember. He remembers well. He knows what that man has done to him, but he knows Tord knows as well. He doesn't say anyyhing. What can he really say? He doesn't know. He doesn't have a clue on what words to utter. He moves the gun to the one on the far left. He sees how he is trembling. He looks ready to start crying at any moment. 

"He was acting all tough not too long ago." Tord mumbles. "He was telling me how you're a terrible fit to be my PA and someone I was screwing on the side. He bad mouthed you and look how he's holding up. When his life is in your hands, he knows he done bad. Look at how he stares at you with fear." Tord grins. He could feel the way his tongue licks up at the shell of his ear. He moves the gun over to the one that was beside the first person Tord pointed the gun at. 

"He stands tall like he is confident you can't shoot him." Tord growls. "Doesn't that piss you off? He thinks you're unfit too. He is pretty much the leader to this whole opperation. Making all of them do those things to you. Maybe you should kill him first." 

Tom, in all honesty, doesn't want to kill anyone. However, the way the other was staring at him showed that he knew that. He looked at Tom as if he couldn't even pull the trigger. Couldn't even kill a fly. He stared him down. Stared at him like he couldn't even think on his own. However, when Tord slipped his hand away and he moved towards his seat, he went back to work. "Do you what you want." He told him. "Let them live, let them die...I don't care. I just want to be able to sleep again." 

Tom was still holding the gun up, but he didn't move. He didn't even seem like he was looking at them. He was frozen in place like a statue. Tord knew he couldn't kill them. He knew he didn't want to. He just wanted to see if he could. And he couldn't. He let the gun fall to his side. The man smirking as the others sighed in relief. 

"I knew you couldn't, you fucking pussy." He growled out with a hint to his laughter. He soon started laughing, and suddenly the rest of them two. Even Tord was smirking at this. He found this funny. He found this rather interesting. He hated it. He hated their laughter. It reminded him of his Uncle. It reminded him of that bastard. He clenched his teeth together. He wasn't sure if they saw it. His hand was trembling lightly. It was like he was slowly losing himself. Their laughters echoed. They just laughed as if him letting them live was the most funniest thing. Before he knew it, he doesn't know what happens. Everything goes black and he can hear a stream of gunshots. 

Tom had moved so quick, Tord didn't even see it coming. The gunshot ringing through his ears. The bullet whizzed by him and pelted the man right in the eye. He screams out in pure agony as he reaches up and covers up a now bloody mess. He was lucky I didn't go all the way into his skull. Tord knew it should have, but maybe it was one of those lame guns. He never knows what gun his supervisors give him. Frankly, he doesn't care. Watching them suffer is more exciting than watching them die. The three other men stopped their laughing instantly. But Tord doesn't. He is wheezing at this point. Tom really did have some balls after all. When the second bullet came, it gets the one next to the already shot male in the throat. And he's now choking on his own blood. This time, the bullets do go through him. He's reaching up and trying to stop the bleeding. He can't speak. He can't even call out for him. Tom moves quick to get the other two. He shots one in the knee causing it to shatter. He screams out and falls to the ground as he wraps his hands around it. He whines out and looks up at Tom. The other one gets a bullet to the forehead. He doesn't survive. He instantly falls to the ground. A reminder to the others that he was being merciful to that one instead of them. Tord stands up surprised to see this. He laughs as he turns to Tom. He stops when he has the gun to the side of his head. Tom was planning to shoot himself. 

"Oh, Thomas. Put the gun down. No need for dramatics." But he doesn't. The first time he disobeys Tord. He presses the gun closer to his temple. "Tom." Tord says in a more serious voice. Before he could even say more, Tom pulls the trigger and a click came but nothing more. Tord is staring at Tom with wide eyes. He never would have thought Tom would honestly off himself. He snatches the gun from Tom and uses the butt of it to smack him unconscious. 

 

~0~

 

_**Tom didn't know his uncle had a gun...until now.** _

_Tom didn't have much knowledge when it came down to guns. He didn't know a lot about them, or anything like that. When his dad and mom was alive, they never allowed something like that to be around their son. Of course Tom's dad made sure he knew somethings about the weapon. He taught him that it can be used for many different things, but what it was mostly used for was killing. Tom often times thought that guns were better if they didn't exist or matter of fact that they were bubble blower guns. Like the one his dad and him would play with when he was really young. However, his dad told him that guns weren't the cause of the killing. It was the people that used it for it. He always told Tom that it should always be a last resort to kill someone. Never make it a first. So when Tom found the gun in the safe of his uncle's house, he knew that his uncle had a thing with killing. He had taken the item and closed his safe. He snuck back into his room._

_Many nights were spent staring at the shiny thing before he pointed it at the ceiling. He made fake gun noises like the one he hears on the television. "Pow. Pow. Pow." He whispers to himself. He looks at the gun before reaching over and taking a swig of the vodka that laid beside him. He turned it over in his hand. "I wanna see how it really goes." And it was that night that he took the gun outside deep into the woods in the backyard. When he makes it to the clearing, he had finished his drink and walked over towards a rock. He places the bottle on the rock and moves back. He holds up the gun. With a deep sigh, he pulls the trigger. The loud sound causes his ears to ring. He drops the gun and covers his ear in slight pain. "How! WHAT THE FUCK!? STUPID THING!" He screams out. He doesn't want to go deaf. After a few minutes of sitting on the ground trying to make his ears stop ringing, he is able to hear better again. He doesn't touch the gun for another few minutes._

_After about ten minutes, Tom picks up the gun again. He looks at the bottle. It was left unshattered. He held up the gun again, this time moving his head back slightly. He hesitantly pulls the trigger. The bullet goes off and misses the bottle, but hits the tree._

_"Damn." He curses as he stared at the bottle. He was starting to get slightly pissed off. He goes again and again with the same results. He wonder what he was doing wrong? "Maybe it's broken. Stupid shit."_

_He decides to go once more. He aims the gun, and shoots. This time the bullet shatters the glass and Tom smiles. But that isn't all. He hears a loud whine from behind the glass and realizes he shot a dear. He gasps as he run towards the animal. "Oh god! Oh god!" His mind is fuzzy and he's panicking. The deer looks up at him with wide eyes. He shot him right in the middle. He's scared because he remembers when he was younger and his dad died by the people who shot the deer. That meant he was like them. He was a bad person. Tears started to well up in Tom's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The deer doesn't stop whining and he's terrified someone would hear. He swallows the lump in his throat as he presses the gun to the deer's head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please...please forgive me. I didn't mean to. I have to." He whispered before he pulled the trigger. The gunshot rings out and Tom is left sitting on the ground sobbing into his arms. He shot a deer. He shot an animal. When he looks up, he could see some baby deer moving around in the background. And suddenly it made sense. He had killed their mother right in front of her child. Just like those hunters did to him. He sobbed out more as he reached for the gun. He apologizes over and over again. He doesn't know what to do. They won't survive out their alone. Not without their mother. He shoots them as well. It was then that Tom throws up near the deer. He is sobbing as he does this. He feels so gross and sick to his stomach. He presses the gun to the side of his head. He didn't deserve to live. Not with what he has done. He was a murderer. A killer. He was...a terrible human being. He pressed the trigger and a click sounded but nothing else happened. Tom threw the gun and started screaming and throwing his arms and legs around._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????? WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!?????????" He sobs. He pulls at his hair. Some strands being pulled from the scalp. He leaves scratch marks on his wrist hands and legs. He coughs up saliva. Soon after, he is staring up into the cloudy sky. No stars were out because of this. Tom reaches up and covers his face. He wants to die. He wants to die more than anything at the moment. But maybe this was punishment. Maybe he deserved to suffer. He didn't deserve death. He never would._

 

~0~

 

When Tom wakes up, he's on the couch in the office. Tord wasn't there, and neither were the people that were standing in the front of the window. He has a headache. A terrible one. He looks up at the ceiling as if he was expecting for it to spin around and let the floor suck him in the abyss. The door opened causing Tom to look at the person that just walked in. It was a man. Someone he never truly seen before. He was wearing a white lab coat and glasses to cover up his eyes. However, he had some bandages on his hands along with some on his neck. He adjust his glasses before he looks at the eyeless man before him. He smirks. "You're awake." That was the first thing he says before he walks over towards him. 

"Red Leader thought he knocked out out pretty good to make you not wake up." He smirked as he checked some things off his clipboard. "I don't blame him. You've been out a day. Got that nasty bruise on your face to prove it." He chuckled darkly. "And those men you shot, only three survived by you. Two survivied by Red Leader. The one who got shot in the eye and the throat was able to walk out. The other didn't. He doesn't like anyone who can't do their work effectivly. So he wasn't allowed to live. The other's...well he doesn't need them talking and they only need one eye to shoot and do work. So I guess even he can be merciful." The doctor explains as he checks Tom's vital signs and such. He pursed his lips as he checks something off. "I can't say the same about me thought. I would have killed all of them...for at least to have some extra organs and body for my science." 

Tom watches him closely as he took some blood before he turned around and walked towards the door. He gave a soft smile as he looked over at Tom. He was grining way too wide. "Oh and you don't have to worry dying from my hands. Red Leader and I both agreed you are our favorite. Can't say the same about your friends though." He shrugs. He walks out of the office leaving Tom alone. Tom sits up from the couch. He looks towards the spot where he shot the men. He has been out for a day. Long enough for someone to clean up and leave the space spotless. He stands up and adjust his tie. He needs to find Tord to get his next assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eddsworld fanfiction. I really hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
